Si on prenait le temps
by Si on prenait le temps
Summary: Slash HPDM - Que se passe-t-il quand une nouvelle prophétie vient perturber la huitième année à Poudlard de nos personnages préférés ?
1. La séparation

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps (pas très original quand on sait que c'est cette histoire qui a inspiré mon nom d'auteur...)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction. Je l'ai commencée avant « 1 Malfoy, 2Malfoys, 3Malfoys… ». Ma devise est de ne jamais commencer à publier une fanfiction qui n'est pas déjà terminée. Je ne veux pas frustrer mes éventuels lecteurs en les laissant sur leur faim et en ne finissant pas une fiction. Donc sachez que la fiction que voici est finie, les chapitres sont déjà écris. Je les publierai à intervalles réguliers, (environ une fois par semaine (pour me donner le temps de la relecture) pour laisser un certain suspens mais ne pas agacer les lecteurs. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives concernant mon histoire ou ma syntaxe. Je peux vous dire tout de suite que cette fiction est dans le même genre que ma précédente. Donc pas de drame, je ne torture pas les personnages !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La séparation**

_Toc Toc Toc_

- Entrez.

Harry se redressa dans son lit pour voir qui venait frapper à la porte de sa chambre du 12 square Grimaud. Ron, qui la partageait avec lui, ne frappait jamais. Quand il aperçu le nouvel arrivant, il se ratatina sous les couvertures.

- Hermione m'a virée de notre chambre pour pouvoir passer du bon temps avec Ron. On partage notre chambre cette nuit. Commenta Ginny d'une voie sensuelle en passant la porte.

- Oh. _« Il ne manquait plus que ça, me retrouver enfermé avec elle toute une nuit… » _Et Ron n'y a vu aucune objection ?

- Non, il était bien trop pressé de se retrouver seul avec sa petite amie.

_« C'est bien ma veine »,_ se dit Harry en la regardant approcher langoureusement. _« Je préférais quant il nous tenait éloignés, elle va vouloir réessayer et après l'incident de la salle de bain, je n'y compte pas »_

- Ecoute, Ginny, je pense qu'il faudrait que nous discutions de ce qui s'est passé entre nous hier…

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je sais que ce genre de chose peut arriver aux hommes, et je dois dire que je t'ai un peu sauté dessus, c'est normal que tu ais été surpris. Mais maintenant nous sommes seuls et tu peux prendre la direction des opérations…

_« On dirait qu'elle parle de mener une offensive armée, je n'ai aucune envie de prendre la direction des opérations, et encore moins de la laisser faire, je suis assez traumatisé comme ça… » _Harry commençait à se tortiller sous les couvertures pour être sûr que pas un seul bout de sa peau n'était offerte à la vue de la jeune fille pas si innocente que ça.

- Ginny, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est pour cela qu'il faut que l'on discute. Je me suis rendu compte hier que je ne pouvais pas faire « ça » avec toi. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit et je pense que je te vois plus comme une sœur que comme une… maîtresse.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne me désires pas… ? Tu veux rompre avec moi… ?

Et comme Harry s'y attendait, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en courant se jeter sur le lit de Ron. _« Bon, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si je ne sais pas rompre, ça a été la même chose avec Cho, je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les filles. Et c'est pas Ron qui va m'y aider. Il lui aura fallut 7 ans pour se déclarer auprès de Hermione. Peut-être que je devrait allez parler avec Hermione à la place, elle a toujours eu la tête sur les épaules et en plus c'est une fille. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant avec Ginny en pleurs ??? » _

Harry se leva en prenant soit de se vêtir d'un peignoir pour couvrir le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer et alla s'asseoir sur le lit où était étendue Ginny, le visage dans l'oreiller.

- Ginny, je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je ne te trouve pas désirable. Tu est magnifique et tu es une fille super, mais je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'au début de notre relation. Je ne veux pas te prendre ta première fois alors que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Tu mérites bien mieux.

- Mais je te veux, toi, personne d'autre. Je t'aime depuis des années, tu ne peux pas découvrir d'un seul coup que tu ne m'aimes pas, comment est-ce arrivé, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_« Tu veux dire à part me sauter dessus toute nue ? »_ Se demanda Harry mais il répondit cependant :

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je suis désolé, je crois que c'est moi qui ai changé.

- Il n'y a pas d'espoir entre nous ? Demanda-t-elle en levant ses yeux larmoyants vers un Harry complètement dépassé par les événements.

- Je suis désolé, Répéta-t-il avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.

Il ne pouvait pas passer le nuit dans la même chambre qu'elle à l'écouter pleurer par sa faute. Elle ne le méritait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il ne pouvait aller contre ses sentiments. Apparemment son corps en avait décidé ainsi. Après l'incident de la salle de bain, il n'avait plus aucun doute. Il n'était pas amoureux de Ginny, et ils avaient failli faire une belle bêtise. _« Finalement, c'est une bonne chose ce qui s'est passé hier. » _Se dit Harry en s'allongeant sur le canapé du petit salon du première étage. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir en se jurant de demander à Hermione d'aller voir Ginny pour la réconforter.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par une Hermione échevelée et irritée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ginny ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

- Je l'ai quitté. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Vu la tête qu'elle avait ce matin quand je suis entrée dans la chambre, je pense qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer de toute la nuit. Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione avait l'air inquiète et Harry se sentit de plus en plus mal. Il savait que les ruptures sont toujours dures à encaisser mais c'est vrai que celle-là avait été brutale et impromptue.

- Hermione, je crois qu'il faut que je te raconte l'incident de la salle de bain…

_Flash Back :_

_Harry était détendu ce soir-là, il pensait à la rentrée des classes toute proche. Après-demain ils iraient faire leurs courses sur le chemin de traverse et dans 3 jours les cours reprendraient. Il était content de retourner à Poudlard pour rattraper sa dernière année, perdue à cause de la guerre. Même si l'école renfermait des souvenirs monstrueux, Harry était persuadé qu'il s'y sentirait quand même chez lui. Après la bataille finale, il y a quelques mois, l'école avait fermé pour reconstruction. Toute l'école devrait donc redoubler leur année. Pour la première fois, il y aurait 8 années présentes. _

_Il se déshabilla rapidement dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et entra sous la douche où une eau brûlante coulait déjà. La vapeur commença à s'élever et Harry ne distinguait déjà plus rien. Il se savonna doucement, voulant faire durer ce moment de calme volupté mais il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Quelqu'un était entré dans la salle de bain._

- _Ron, c'est toi ? demanda Harry. J'en ai plus pour très longtemps, je te laisse la place d'ici 10 minutes._

_Mais personne ne répondit. A la place, la personne tira sur le rideau de douche pour l'ouvrir. Harry se retourna brusquement, mais la vapeur et le fait qu'il avait enlevé ses lunettes pour se doucher l'empêchaient de voir qui était le sans-gêne._

- _Ron ?_

_Harry tâtonna à côté de lui pour retrouver ces lunettes mais une main fine lui pris le poignet et le tira vers l'avant. Avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que se soit, il se retrouvait collé contre un corps nu de femme. Vu la carrure, il devait s'agir de Ginny._

- _Ginny, qu'est- ce- que tu fais ?_

- _Je crois que ça coule de source, je prends ma douche avec mon petit ami. _

_Sur ce elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa en faisant courir ses mains sur le dos et les fesses dudit petit ami qui ne savait plus comment réagir._

_Il lui rendit son baisé et laissa ses mains s'égarer d'elles-mêmes. Il entendit Ginny gémir faiblement._

- _Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça, Harry, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant dans cette salle de bain._

_Comme pour affermir ses paroles, elle descendit une main vers la virilité encore endormie de Harry qui entreprit de reculer pour remettre un peu d'espace entre eux d'eux._

- _Ginny, tu es sûre de savoir ce que tu fais ?_

- _Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quoique se soit. Je t'aime Harry, je te veux maintenant. _

_Sur ces paroles, elle commença des mouvements de va et vient sur son pénis. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Il aurait dû avoir chaud, être excité, mais c'était tout le contraire, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait ouvert le robinet d'eau froide en grand. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les gestes intimes de sa petite amie. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que cela aille si loin entre eux. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur ce moment. Tout homme normalement constitué aurait du avoir envie de ce que lui faisait cette fille, mais lui se sentait dégoûté. Il voulait disparaître._

- _Ginny, je suis désolé, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça, je crois que je n'y arrive pas._

_Sur ce, il la contourna, pris une serviette, ses lunettes et sorti sans se retourner._

_Fin du Flash Back._

A la fin de son récit, Hermione était restée muette. _« Mauvais signe »_ Se dit Harry.

- Je crois que je me suis rendu compte que je ne la désirais pas. Je n'ai pas été…excité…

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas bandé alors qu'elle te masturbait ?

Dire que Harry fut choqué d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de sa meilleure amie aurait été un faible mot.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait avec Ron hier soir mais tu me sembles bien dévergondée ce matin…

- Oh, je t'en pris, nous sommes adultes maintenant, aussi bien dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu, on peut parler de ce genre de choses entre amis. Je suis contente que tu m'en ais parlé. Tu te positionnes comment maintenant par rapport à Ginny ?

En voyant le visage de Harry devenir cramoisi, elle revint sur sa question.

- Je ne suis pas devenue obsédée du jour au lendemain, Harry, arrête de faire ces yeux de merlan frit. Je veux juste savoir comment tu la vois maintenant.

- Je crois que je la vois comme une amie, ou une sœur, comme toi par exemple. Répondit-il en soufflant légèrement.

- Harry, je vais te poser une question, je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses. Tes deux histoires d'amour avec des filles ont été des catastrophes. Est-ce que tu crois, que tu pourrais être… attiré par les hommes ?

- Pour être honnête avec moi-même, je me suis déjà posé la question…

Harry était à présent très nerveux, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ses doutes.

- Le problème c'est que je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur aucun homme… Continua-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Hermione.

- Et sur des femmes ?

_« La traîtresse, on dirait qu'elle lit dans mon esprit. Je devrais peut-être m'assurer que Rogue ne lui a pas appris la légilimensi… »_ Pensa Harry.

- Je doit dire que je m'en suis fais la réflexion avec Ginny sous la douche. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais fantasmé sur ce genre de rapports entre nous… Mais je n'y ai jamais pensé avec un mec non plus… Se rattrapa vite Harry.

En fait, lors de ses fantasmes il pensait plutôt à des sensations qu'à des corps ou à des visages.

- Harry, il n'y a pas de honte, tu sais, si tu avais lu un peu plus assidûment l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu saurais que beaucoup de couples homosexuels ont accomplis de grandes choses dans le monde magique. Ce n'est pas mal vu, les gays peuvent même avoir des enfants en prenant un traitement de potions.

- Comment tu sais tout ça Mione ?

- J'ai lu pratiquement tous les livres de la bibliothèque ? Proposa-t-elle avec une mine renfrognée.

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'ais renseignée pour la cas où je serais gay ???

- Je me suis dit que si un de mes amis avait besoin de conseil, il serait judicieux que je n'occulte pas des aspects de la vie sexuelle des sorciers.

- Dis, tu crois que je ne suis pas normal, Mione ? Je ne suis attiré ni par les femmes, ni par les hommes…

Elle le regarda d'un air attendrit avant de lui répondre :

- Je crois que tu es une personne très pure. En fait, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles le pouvoir de l'amour a particulièrement bien marché sur toi et que tu as pu vaincre Voldemort.

- Tu crois que je suis comme une espèce de moine. Que les plaisirs de la chair ne me séduisent pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Commença-t-il à paniquer.

- Non, calme-toi Harry, je ne suis pas en train de te conseiller de t'enrôler dans les Ordres, je dis juste qu'il est possible que tu ne puisse tomber amoureux que d'une seule personne et que tu n'as pas encore trouvé cette personne. Tu le sauras quand ce sera le cas. Ton cœur et ton corps attendent cette personne pour se réveiller.

Harry, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour répondre à Hermione se contenta de faire passer toute son affection et sa reconnaissance dans une étreinte empreinte d'émotion.

- Alors, tu vas te mettre à reluquer les mecs, maintenant ?? Demanda Hermione pour faire retomber la tension.

- Ouais, et les filles aussi. Je préfère mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur et un clin d'oeil.

- Fais-le discrètement, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses arrêté pour atteinte à la pudeur ou harcèlement sexuel, ce serait mauvais pour ton image de « Sauveur ». A moins que tu ne crées des émeutes…

Sur ce, ils rirent de bon cœur et sortirent prendre l'air sur la terrasse derrière le manoir. Ron y était déjà et se prélassait au soleil. Enfin, dire qu'il se brûlait les deux premières couches de son épiderme de roux serait plus exacte…

- Ron, s'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers lui et en le faisant sursauter par la même occasion, tu es écarlate, tu n'a pas mis de potion de soleil ?

- Je me suis dis que je n'en avais plus besoin, ça fait deux semaines que j'en mets. Pourquoi, les dégâts sont impressionnants ? Demanda-t-il avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Non, ils ne sont pas irrécupérables, viens, je vais te mettre de l'onguent après solaire.

Ils sortirent en se tenant par la main avec une lueur que Harry jugea « coquine » dans les yeux. _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de réapparaître »_. Il pris alors la place de Ron sur la chaise longue en retirant son tee-shirt. Ayant la peau mate, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des coups de soleil. Il avait d'ailleurs acquis un bronzage assez uniforme qui lui avait assuré des regards emprunts de désir lorsqu'ils étaient allés à la plage cet été. Cela n'avait pas plut du tout à Ginny_. « En parlant de Ginny, je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin. »_ Il se releva pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner et tenter de savoir comment elle allait ce matin, quand il entendit des voies derrière lui.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 1 –**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Pas de Draco dans ce chapitre, mais il arrive, patience… la suite très bientôt…**_


	2. Visite Surprise

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, je publie ce nouveau chapitre pour vous mettre vraiment dans l'histoire et dans l'action. La suite sera publiée samedi prochain. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Visite surprise**

Il attrapa son tee-shirt, mais vit apparaître deux silhouettes avant d'avoir pu l'enfiler. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata que les deux intrus n'étaient autres que la Directrice McGonogall et son pire ennemi, Draco Malfoy.

McGonogall avait l'air étonné de le trouver dans cette tenue de si bonne heure, par contre Malfoy détaillait son torse sans aucune honte ce qui fit rougir Harry jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et lui fit accélérer l'enfilage du tee-shirt.

- Monsieur Potter, je suis désolée, je suis bien consciente que vous ne nous attendiez pas à notre visite, commença la nouvelle Directrice, cependant, je dois m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet particulièrement épineux. Sur ce, elle coula un regard dans la direction de Malfoy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son apparition et qui comme à son habitude, ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

- Je suppose que Malfoy n'est pas étranger à ce problème « épineux », fit remarquer Harry.

- En effet, pourrions-nous nous entretenir dans un endroit plus discret ? demanda McGonogall.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi dans le salon.

Harry fit signe à la Directrice de s'asseoir puis prit un siège à son tour. Malfoy préféra apparemment rester debout et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder dans le jardin qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- Monsieur Potter, je suis venue ici avec Monsieur Malfoy pour vous demander un service.

Harry pu entendre Malfoy renifler de dédain.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Monsieur Malfoy est devenu espion pour l'Ordre après la perte du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle attendit un assentiment qui ne vint pas puis continua. Il est donc assez mal vu parmi ses anciens camarades de Serpentard. En fait, plusieurs attaques ont été perpétrées contre lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Je pense que Monsieur Malfoy n'est plus en sécurité dans la maison dans laquelle il a été répartit lors de sa première année.

A ce stade de la discussion, Harry s'attendait au pire et c'est ce qu'y lui tomba dessus.

- J'ai donc décidé de le changer de maison et de l'inclure à Gryffondor. Il fera sa huitième année avec vous et j'aimerai vous demander un service personnel. Nous ne pouvons pas faire arrêter les élèves de Serpentard qui s'en prennent à lui car nous n'avons pas de preuves. Je voudrais donc que vous vous chargiez de sa protection.

- QUOI, vous plaisantez, je ne vais pas servir de garde du corps à ce…ce…

- Je vous prierai de rester poli, Monsieur Potter, cette situation est déjà assez difficile comme ça pour tous.

A ce moment Malfoy se retourna et Harry entraperçu une expression furtive sur son visage, comme de la douleur. Il remit cependant son masque d'indifférence tellement rapidement que Harry se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Je vous le demande comme une faveur personnelle, je voudrais que Monsieur Malfoy reste avec vous jusqu'à demain, jour de la rentrée. Molly m'a dit que vous alliez faire des courses au chemin de traverse, Monsieur Malfoy en profitera pour faire ses achats personnels. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous Monsieur Potter ?

- Apparemment, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous remercie Monsieur Potter. Peut-être pourriez-vous montrer sa chambre à Monsieur Malfoy ? Je vous attendrais ici pendant qu'il s'installera.

Ne voyant rien à ajouter, Harry se retourna vers Malfoy qui s'avança vers lui et attendit de voir la direction à prendre. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée. Harry, quant à lui, ne savait pas où mettre Malfoy, il ne voulait pas faire partager sa chambre à Georges qui avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de son frère. La seule autre solution était la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, il lui suffirait de métamorphoser un autre lit. Il espérait juste que Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas réfugiés dans cette chambre pour se « passer de l'onguent sur le corps ».

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre, il frappa plusieurs fois. N'ayant pas de réponse, il se décida à entrer en jetant un coup d'œil derrière la porte. La voie était libre. S'avançant dans la chambre, il avisa sa propre table de chevet et la métamorphosa en lit. Puis il le déplaça un peu plus loin, histoire de le décoller de son lit. _« J'aimerai bien voir la tête de Ron quand il va entrer dans la chambre et tomber sur Malfoy »._

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa misérable existence lors de ces derniers mois. Si il n'avait pas été un Malfoy, il se serait déjà écroulé et aurait sombré dans la dépression. Mais il voulait garder le contrôle de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Il allait passer à travers toutes ces humiliations, finir Poudlard et s'exiler dans un pays lointain et surtout très loin de Potter et de son torse bronzé et musclé. Malfoy se morigéna fermement pour avoir eu ce genre de pensées en se secouant violemment pour faire sortir ces idées bizarres de sa tête.

- Je te laisse t'installer, Malfoy, je crois que McGonogall à encore deux, trois mots à me dire à ton sujet.

Malfoy rattrapa Harry sur le palier avant que celui-ci ne redescende et lui prit le poignet.

- Merci Potter. Dit-il avec une sorte de reconnaissance dans la voix.

Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux. Malfoy venait de la remercier. Il avait du rêver.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, Malfoy. Répondit-il pour faire bonne figure.

Cependant il le regretta immédiatement quand le masque de Malfoy se reforma ne laissant plus la moindre once de sentiment dans ses yeux gris nuageux. Si il n'était pas aussi blindé, Malfoy aurait laissé échapper une expression douloureuse de rejet.

Il redescendit dans le salon et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Molly avait rejoint le professeur McGonogall. Elles discutaient des dernières dispositions prises pour la journée sur le chemin de traverse quand Harry entra.

- J'ai installé Malfoy dans notre chambre à Ron et à Moi, je ne savais pas où le mettre.

- Bien, Monsieur Potter. Je voudrais vous remercier pour l'accueil de Monsieur Malfoy, je sais que vos griefs réciproques sont durs à supporter, mais, Monsieur Malfoy a vécu de la chose horrible et continue de vivre dans la souffrance. Je ne vous fais pas un cadeau en mettant sa sécurité entre vos mains. Ses ennemis sont très remontés.

Harry savait que Malfoy avait été recueillit par Rogue après le fiasco de la mort de Dumbledore. Il avait eu du mal à leur pardonner la mort de son mentor mais il s'était rendu compte que Dumbledore savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre en jeu la vie de son espion et ami le plus cher en lui faisant renoncer à son engagement envers Narcissa. Par contre, Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Malfoy retourne sur le champ de bataille mais cette fois-ci du côté du bien. C'est là que tout avait basculé dans la vie du blond. Il avait dû se battre contre ses parents. Un Malfoy se doit de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'il fut leur fils ou pas, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il était un obstacle à la montée au pouvoir de leur Lord. Il devait être tué. C'est ainsi que Malfoy avait tué de ses propres mains (ou plutôt par sa baguette) son père alors que Rogue achevait Narcissa afin de protéger son filleul contre l'impardonnable que lui jetait sa mère.

Harry n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Malfoy depuis la fin de la bataille. Il ne l'avait plus revu. Il se doutait que Rogue prenait toujours soin de lui, mais alors que faisait Malfoy ici ?

- Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi le Professeur Rogue n'a pas gardé Monsieur Malfoy sous sa protection jusqu'à demain ? En fait, les professeurs font leur rentrée aujourd'hui et nous devons prendre certaines dispositions étant donné que cette année, huit promotions se partageront les bancs de l'école. De plus, il est important que vous et Monsieur Malfoy enterriez la hache de guerre le plus tôt possible. Vous allez devoir passer le plus clair de votre temps ensemble. Il serait dommage que vous vous entre-tuiez… Répondit McGonogall à la question informulée de Harry.

- Vous pensez vraiment que des élèves vont attenter à la vie de Malfoy au sein même de l'école ? Demanda Molly.

Cela semblait une hérésie, d'autant que les enfants de Mangemorts étaient connus. On pouvait les surveiller.

- Il s'est produit un incident il y a deux jours qui nous a fait réfléchir, le professeur Rogue et moi-même.

La directrice semblait soucieuse et se retourna vers Molly.

- Il semblerait que les Mangemorts encore en fuite veuillent se venger. Après tout, nous nous y attendions. Par contre, nous ne pensions pas qu'ils voudraient s'en prendre d'abords à Monsieur Malfoy. Ils ont mené une attaque contre lui chez le Professeur Rogue. Malgré les protections, la maison du professeur a brûlée. Quand ils se sont retrouvés dans la rue, le professeur Rogue et Monsieur Malfoy ont entendu dire un Mangemort « Je n'arrive pas à croire que la prophétie puisse dire vrai, ce ne peut pas être lui qui détient autant de pouvoir sur Potter», ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Ils ont ensuite transplané.

La directrice marqua une pause, et le cerveau de Harry tournait en rond _« Malfoy aurait un pouvoir sur moi ?... Encore une prophétie, je suis maudit… »_.

- Je ne comprends pas, commença Molly. Si il peut avoir un pouvoir sur Harry, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux les tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre pour les protéger tous les deux. Ils pourraient se servir de Draco pour les faire souffrir tous les deux.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, mais le fait de citer une prophétie, veut dire que quelque chose qui nous dépasse se profile. Avec le Professeur Rogue nous faisons des recherches pour retrouver cette prophétie. En attendant, Monsieur Potter est le sorcier ayant le plus de pouvoir au sein de la communauté magique depuis qu'il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sera la plus à même de se protéger, ainsi que Monsieur Malfoy.

- Professeur, vous savez que je ne contrôle pas encore mes pouvoirs, il serait dangereux que j'aie à les utiliser pour me défendre, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

Harry se souvenait de la fois où Ron avait sauté sur son lit alors qu'il commençait tout juste à s'endormir. Il avait sursauté, ayant eu un réflexe de défense, puis était apparu un bouclier recouvrant pratiquement toute la chambre et Ron avait été projeté par la porte à plusieurs mètres de là. Il avait eu les deux bras cassés. Heureusement, une potion avait réglé la situation en trois jours, mais Harry se demandait ce qui aurait bien pu se passer lors d'une véritable attaque. Il avait peur que sa magie ne se protège d'elle-même, quitte à tuer…

- Je le sais, mais votre instinct à toujours bien fait les choses, votre magie saura réagir proportionnellement à l'attaque. Conclu la Directrice d'un ton docte.

Sur ce elle adressa un sourire à Molly et rappela à Harry qu'ils se verraient le lendemain à Poudlard.

Molly ne savait plus quoi penser, alors, comme toujours dans ces cas là, elle se rabattit sur la seule occupation qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement : l'organisation de la vie de sa famille.

- Harry, va dire à Draco que nous partons pour le chemin de traverse dans une demi-heure, qu'il n'oublie pas sa liste de courses. Puis tu iras avertir les autres de sa présence. Je compte sur toi pour faire bonne figure. Je sais que Ron se fiera à ton jugement.

Elle laissa Harry sur le palier de l'escalier alors qu'il s'étonnait encore d'entendre Molly prononcer le nom de _« Draco »._

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Harry ne vit pas Malfoy, il entendit par contre le bruit de la douche. Malfoy en prenait bien à ses aises… Il se mit donc à chercher sa propre liste de courses dans son sac. Il ne remarqua pas que le bruit de la douche avait cessé. Ce n'est que quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir qu'il leva les yeux. Malfoy resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de se justifier.

- Je n'avais pas pris de douche depuis deux jours, je me suis permis d'utiliser la salle de bain, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

_« Je rêve ou Malfoy vient de s'excuser d'avoir fait comme chez lui et en plus, il semble sincère. Il aurait pu emmener ses affaires avec lui dans la salle de bain, ça m'aurait évité de le voir vêtu uniquement d'une serviette… Est-ce qu'il est possible de se retrouver soudainement paralysé à 18 ans, parce qu'il se produit un phénomène magique qui m'empêche de détourner le regard du torse de Malfoy, sûrement un charme, une incantation… »_ Harry se secoua mentalement, baissa les yeux vers son sac en faisant mine de continuer à farfouiller dedans et répondit à Malfoy.

- Non, tu as bien fait, Autant te mettre à l'aise…

_« Enfin, pas plus que ça, parce que plus à l'aise que lui tu meurs. Il a l'air tout à fait confortable de se balader devant son meilleur ennemi presque à poil… »_ Malfoy se dirigea vers son lit pour agrandir ses affaires qui apparemment étaient restées miniaturisées dans la poche de sa cape. Il fouilla dedans pendant que Harry relavait les yeux.

Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi parfait que celui qui lui faisant dos_. « En toute objectivité bien sûr »_ tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Chaque geste qu'effectuait Malfoy faisait bouger les muscles fin et saillants de son dos dans une chorégraphie hypnotisante. Ses yeux descendirent encore la long du dos de Malfoy pour se retrouvés accrochés par deux fossettes au creux de ses reins, fuste au-dessus de la serviette, qui semblait cacher _« la traîtresse »_ les fesses les plus magnifiques qu'il ai été donné de voir à Harry. Puis sous la serviette s'allongeaient des jambes fuselées recouvertes d'un duvet blond encore ruisselant d'eau.

_« Il fait chaud, non, j'ai chaud là maintenant, il faut que je sorte de cette chambre le plus dignement possible, merci Merlin, cette cape cache parfaitement l'état dans lequel m'a mit le corps de mon __**meilleur ennemi**__ BORDEL… »._

Harry rapprocha les pans de sa cape et se précipita hors de la chambre en murmurant que Malfoy devrait les retrouver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes pour aller au chemin de traverse. Puis il referma la porte de la chambre et se mit à courir jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches.

Il s'y enferma et s'approcha du lavabo. En se penchant au-dessus pour s'asperger le visage, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait les joues rouges, le souffle court et était très, mais alors très, excité par la vision qui s'égarait encore dans les recoins de son subconscient. Jamais il ne lui était arrivé de bander devant le corps d'un homme. Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas à mettre en pratique les conseils d'Hermione, il semblait clair qu'il avait un penchant pour les hommes, blonds, de préférence, et avec un corps d'athlète. Pas de soucis, ça courrait les rues…

_« Je suis maudit… Tiens, je crois que je l'ai déjà dit aujourd'hui ça… ». _Malgré ses efforts de concentration pour penser à autre chose, l'excitation le tenaillait toujours. Il dû s'asperger le bas du corps avec de l'eau glaciale puis se jeter un sort de séchage pour pouvoir retrouver une tenue descente.

Il descendit à la recherche de ses amis pour leur annoncer la « bonne nouvelle » de l'arrivée de Malfoy. Il les trouva autour du petit déjeuner. Avec tout ça, il ne se rappelait plus qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé. Son estomac se rappela à lui rapidement et il se jeta devant sa tasse de chocolat.

- Bonjour Ginny, dit-il d'une voix timide, attendant sa réaction.

- Harry…

« Bon, au moins pas d'insultes… » Il tourna son regard vers Hermione, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant puis vers Ron qui semblait tout à fait perdu.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu as quitté ma sœur, on peut savoir pour quelle raison ?

- Ron, cela ne te concerne pas du tout, lui répliqua une Hermione embarrassée.

- Hermione à raison, c'est entre Harry et Moi, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Ginny semblait sereine, peut-être avait-elle eu une conversation avec Hermione, _« Ou peut-être qu'elle attend de me voir seul à seul pour me lancer le maléfice de chauffe-furie »_ pensa Harry. Ron n'insista pas et se replongea dans son orgie de pain au chocolat.

- Malfoy est ici.

Harry se félicita d'avoir aussi bien réussit à détourner la conversation. Les réactions auraient pu le faire rire si il n'avait pas eu un léger problème à la mention de son ennemi. Son image lui réapparu devant les yeux et il s'empressa de continuer.

- C'est un Gryffondor maintenant…

Ron faillit s'étouffer et renversa son bol qui se répandit sur les genoux de sa sœur. Elle se releva brusquement, trempée mais pas brûlée. En effet, Ron mangeait tellement le matin, que le temps d'engloutir toute la nourriture, son café avait le temps de refroidir. Quand à Hermione, elle resta bouche bée. Harry n'était pas peu fier de son petit effet, il avait réussi à leur en boucher un coin…

Il expliqua alors tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce matin. L'arrivée de McGonogall et de Malfoy, la demande de protection, le changement de maison, et il termina par la prophétie.

- Si c'est encore Trelawney qui a fait cette prophétie, elle va passer un sale quart d'heure. Fit-il pour conclure son histoire.

Pendant son récit, les yeux de ses camarades s'étaient peu à peu élargis de surprise. Hermione avait lancé un sort de séchage et de nettoyage à Ginny et Ron était devenu de plus en plus pâle. Ce qui était un exploit, étant donné que la potion après solaire n'avait pas pu faire diminuer tant que ça sa couleur écrevisse.

L'arrivée de Molly les fit sursauter tous les trois. A la vue de son fils et de son air d'ahuri, elle conclu :

- Je vois que tu les as mis au courant de l'arrivée de Draco. Tu a été lui dire que nous partions bientôt ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à débarrasser la table.

- Hum… Oui, j'y suis allé, répondit Harry en rougissant jusqu'à atteindre la teinte exacte du visage de son meilleur ami.

Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Harry lui chuchota qu'il lui expliquera plus tard.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Ce fut les mots de Ron quand il vit Malfoy descendre les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater que Malfoy ne les descendait pas de son pas de conquérant habituel, il avait l'air réservé. « Mais que lui était-il arrivé pour que son masque d'indifférence tombe aussi souvent ? » Se demanda le Survivant, ou plutôt « celui qui a vaincu » comme les journaux l'appelaient maintenant. Par contre il ne put pas s'empêcher de penser non plus qu'il émanait de lui une certaine grâce. Sur cette constatation, il se gifla mentalement et prit la destination de la cheminée. Tous le suivirent, ainsi que Molly qui prit la direction des opérations.

- Les temps sont beaucoup plus sûrs maintenant, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous promeniez tous seuls dans les rues pour autant. Draco, bien sûr, tu resteras avec Harry (mine déconfite de Ron). Hermione, Ron, je ne veux pas que vous vous sépariez de Ginny, compris ? (mine déconfite de Ginny qui n'avait pas envie de tenir la chandelle).

Tous acquiescèrent et passèrent par la cheminée en criant le nom du chemin de traverse. Harry n'avait plus de problème avec ce moyen de transport. Par contre il détestait toujours autant transplaner. Il se tourna vers Malfoy.

- Tu dois acheter quoi ?

- Des livres et des plumes. Et toi ?

- Pareil, mais je dois aussi acheter des ingrédients de potion, pas toi ?

- Severus me les a déjà acheté.

Décidément Harry ne se ferait pas à l'utilisation du prénom de son professeur de potion… Ils se dirigèrent tous vers Fleury et Boots pour acheter leurs livres. Harry était en tête et Hermione le rejoignit alors que Malfoy fermait la marche.

- C'était quoi cette figure embarrassée quand Molly a demandé si tu avais été voir Malfoy ?

- J'étais certain que tu ne laisserais pas passer l'occasion de me rappeler que ma vie va devenir un enfer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que j'ai été voir Malfoy et que je l'ai « vu »… Répondit-il en baissant la voix.

Hermione le regardait toujours sans comprendre.

- Il sortait de la salle de bain, à moitié nu. Tu te rappelles de notre conversation de ce matin sur le fait que mon corps ne réagissait pas à la vue des hommes dans le vestiaire de Quidditch ? Et bien, maintenant, il le fait…

- Tu veux dire que tu trouves Malfoy séduisant.

- Pas du tout, Hermione, je veux dire que je trouve Malfoy bandant. Déclara Harry. Ce n'est pas du tout pareil.

- Ah bon ? Visiblement, elle n'était pas convaincue.

- Bien sûr, ça veut juste dire que j'ai un faible pour les hommes blonds et bien faits de leur personne. Pas pour Malfoy en particulier.

- J'ai l'impression que tu essais de te convaincre toi-même…

- C'est de ta faute, commença-t-il à s'emporter. Si tu ne m'avais pas fourré des idées débiles dans la tête, comme le fait que mon corps ne régirait qu'à une seule personne...

- Harry, tu ne peux pas faire contre la nature. Tu t'en serais rendu compte tôt ou tard. Il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant. Tu as le temps de te faire à l'idée. Au moins, tu as la preuve, maintenant, que tes impressions étaient justifiées. Tu es attiré par les hommes.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était au moins soulagé de savoir que son corps pouvait réagir et être excité. Comme tout le monde. Bon, il devra se faire à l'idée que Malfoy ne le laisse pas indifférent, c'est tout… _« Je suis maudit… »._

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la boutique, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Quand ils eurent fini, ils allèrent acheter des plumes, des ingrédients de potion et se rendirent jusqu'aux « Farces pour sorciers facétieux ». Georges avait continué à faire tourner la boutique en l'honneur de son frère. Il trouvait encore des nouveautés toutes les semaines. Il disait que c'était Fred qui lui donnait des idées pendant qu'il dormait. Tous espéraient que Georges puisse s'en sortit sans la partie de lui-même qui était morte avec son frère.

Dans la boutique l'humeur était comme toujours joyeuse et contagieuse. Encore une fois, ils se séparèrent pour faire leurs emplettes. Harry remarqua que Malfoy se tenait à l'entrée du magasin sans oser avancer. Il se dirigea alors vers lui.

- Un problème avec les gadgets Weasley, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il avait un problème avec le fait de faire des achats dans cette boutique.

- Non, non, je me demandais comment allait Georges Weasley. Répondit-il l'air sincèrement préoccupé.

Harry se rappela alors du jour de la bataille où il avait vu Fred tomber sous le coup d'un sort de Narcissa Malfoy.

- Malfoy, ici personne ne t'en veut pour les erreurs et les crimes de tes parents. Georges essai de continuer sans son frère, alors tu ferrais mieux de dépenser un peu d'argent dans ses affaires pour lui montrer que les « Farces pour sorciers facetieux » ne sont pas condamnés à disparaître avec lui. Répondit Harry avec un sourire d'encouragement.

Malfoy lui rendit un sourire soulagé de reconnaissance, ce qui fit frissonner Harry. Pas de froid, non, mais de chaud, de très chaud même. Puis le vit s'en aller remplir un panier de tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin.

_« Non seulement, il se préoccupe de se que les autres pensent de lui mais aussi du malheur des Weasley, et encore plus fort, il écoute ce que je lui dit… Quelque chose ne tourne plus rond. Comment je vais faire pour mettre de la distance entre nous si il ne fait rien pour se faire détester comme avant ? Je suis maudit »_ Se répéta-t-il pour la quatrième fois de la journée.

Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

- Ron, tu m'as fait peur.

- Non, Harry c'est moi qui ai eu peur en écoutant ta conversation avec Malfoy.

En effet, Ron avait l'air profondément choqué. Lui aussi devrait revoir son comportement vis-à-vis de Malfoy.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, ricana Harry.

- Tu crois que quelqu'un comme Malfoy est capable de changer comme ça du tout au tout ? Demanda Ron, l'air visiblement incrédule.

- Je pense que quand tu te retrouves tout seul dans ta tête alors que jusqu'à présent quelqu'un pensait pour toi, ce doit être un sacré traumatisme. Répondit sincèrement Harry, les yeux fixés sur Malfoy qui continuait de remplir son panier.

- Ne crois pas que je fais diversion parce que cette conversation me met mal à l'aise… commença Ron d'un air faussement contrit, mais je voudrais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Ginny.

- Hermione ne te l'a pas dit ? Demanda Harry étonné.

- Elle m'a dit que tu t'étais rendu compte que tu l'aimais comme une sœur et pas comme une petite amie. Il t'a fallut tout ce temps pour t'en apercevoir ?

- Disons que j'ai eu une révélation. Crois moi, tu n'as pas envi que je te raconte comment je me suis rendu compte que ta sœur ne m'attirait pas comme ça.

Ron rougit puis hocha la tête.

- Tu sais que tu sera toujours mon frère, même si je pensais que tu finirais pas devenir mon beau-frère.

- Je sais, Ron, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagé que tu le prennes comme ça. Répondit sincèrement Harry.

- On ne va pas laisser des histoires de filles se mettre entre nous.

_« Et des histoires de mecs ? »_ Se demanda Harry, un peu anxieux de devoir aborder ce sujet avec son meilleur ami. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il lui en parle. Mais avant, il demandera à Hermione de tâter le terrain.

Après encore une demi-heure à errer dans le magasin et à acheter des farces et attrapes, Harry et les autres reprirent le chemin du Chaudron Baveur pour retourner au 12 square Grimaud.

Harry sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Malfoy se tendre à son côté. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient aussi proches, mais quand il le senti ralentir ; il tourna les yeux vers lui. Malfoy fixait quelque chose plus loin devant eux. Harry suivit son regard et découvrit Pansy Parkinson et les deux lourdeaux de Crabbe et Goyle qui s'avançaient vers eux, l'air mauvais. Parkinson avait un sourire en coin alors que les deux autres la suivaient sans rien dire.

Harry s'arrêta, Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient vu également les serpentards approcher et se regroupèrent autour de Harry et Malfoy. C'est Parkinson qui enclencha les hostilités.

- Alors Draco, tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? Décidément, tes relations se dégradent. Tu n'aurais pas pu tomber sur pire. Une Sang de Bourbe, deux traîtres à leur sang et « Celui qui a vaincu ». Je crois que tu as besoin qu'on te remette les idées en place, fini-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- On m'a déjà remis les idées en place, je me suis enfin réveillé, et tu sais quoi, j'en suis presque soulagé. On m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, et… le cœur, mais c'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Laissez-moi tranquille, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous. Répondit Malfoy devant le regard atterré de Harry qui le trouvait encore plus beau parce qu'il laissait paraître ses sentiments.

Malfoy avait l'air fier de lui, pas de façon arrogante, mais plutôt comme quelqu'un qui a accomplit un grand pas vers sa libération et sa rédemption. Harry ne put que l'admirer et se redressa afin de donner le signe du départ.

- Allons-nous en, je pense que tu n'a plus rien à leur dire Malfoy ?

- Non, on peut rentrer, merci. Répondit ce dernier avec un regard reconnaissant.

- Ne crois pas que tout est terminé Draco, tes anciens amis ne pardonnent pas facilement, décréta Parkinson avant de tourner les talons, suivie par les deux gorilles qui n'avaient pas pipé mot.

Harry repris la parole quand les trois serpentards n'étaient plus en vue.

- McGonogall avait raison de dire que tu n'étais plus en sécurité à Serpentard.

- Mais ils n'ont pas attaqué, constata Hermione, il y avait trop de témoins.

- Je sais, les Mangemorts peuvent être patients quand ils le veulent. Fit remarquer Malfoy, la mine sinistre. Ils attendront leur heure…

- Mais nous aussi, Malfoy, nous aussi, nous attendrons notre heure pour les confondre et leur infliger le châtiment qu'ils méritent. Nous les enverrons à Azkaban. Conclu Harry, définitivement déterminé à ne pas faire courir le moindre risque à Malfoy. _« Personne ne lui fera du mal, il a déjà assez souffert comme ça ». _

Malfoy lui adressa un regard chargé de reconnaissance. Un de plus, décidément, Harry pourrait s'habituer à ne pas voir que de la haine dans les yeux gris de son plus ancien rival. _« Plus si rival que ça maintenant, nous sommes dans le même camp, je doit le protéger »_ Se dit-il possessivement.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 2 –**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, la suite samedi prochain !**_


	3. Rentrée

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et un langage cru par moment.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

**Note: **_Bonne nouvelle, j'ai eu plus de temps que prévu (merci les RTT !) donc j'ai fini de diviser le récit en chapitres, il y en aura 15. J'ai également pu me relire. Donc je vais accélérer les publications (deux à trois chapitres par semaine) le temps de faire une troisième relecture. Assez parlé de moi, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rentrée **

Enfin arrivés au manoir du 12 square Grimaud, les jeunes gens se séparèrent. Pour son plus grand malheur, Harry se retrouva seul avec Ginny.

- Harry, commença-t-elle, je crois que je n'ai pas été très compréhensive avec toi…

- Au contraire, Ginny, s'empressa de continuer Harry, je trouve que tu as plutôt bien pris la chose…

- Hermione m'a parlé sur le chemin du retour…

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Hermione lui avait parlé… de quoi exactement ? Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la réponse.

- Comment ne t'es-tu jamais rendu compte que tu étais gay ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. Je veux dire, tu t'es réveillé un jour en te disant que les femmes ne t'intéressaient pas, ou bien c'est moi qui… t'ai dégoûté ?

Devant la mine triste de Ginny, Harry se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Ginny, tu ne pourras jamais dégoûter personne. Tu es une fille sublime, mais je me posais des questions depuis un certain temps, et il est apparu que je ne suis pas indifférent à la gente masculine…

- Tu n'es pas attiré par mon frère n'est-ce pas ?

Harry explosa de rire devant l'expression de panique sur le visage de son ex petite amie. Ce qui ne lui plut pas, apparemment.

- Si ce n'est pas ça, alors comment ?... Son visage s'éclaira alors, elle venait d'avoir une illumination…Malfoy…

_« Oups, je suis cuit, elles sont deux à la savoir maintenant, il ne manquerait plus que Ron le sache et je suis sûr que tout Poudlard sera au courant demain matin… »_. Ginny sembla remarquer la lueur de panique dans les yeux de Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais une tombe. Est-ce que Hermione est au courant, parce qu'il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu serais une tombe…

- Oui, mais Hermione est au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Je suis soulagée, c'est elle qui le dira à Ron.

- Attend, mais dire quoi à Ron ? Harry ne contrôlait plus rien du tout là…

- Que tu as craqué sur Malfoy. C'est un peu soudain, mais c'est vrai qu'il fait de l'effet sans son casque de gel sur la tête et son masque d'indifférence…

_« Alors c'était ça qui m'avait échappé chez Malfoy, il ne porte plus de gel… Il est beaucoup mieux maintenant, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir? je l'ai maté toute la journée… Oups, lapsus révélateur… »_ Harry se dit qu'il devait faire comme avec Hermione et remettre les choses en place dès le début.

- Je ne craque pas sur Malfoy, il semblerait que je craque pour les mecs ayant le physique de Malfoy, ce n'est pas pareil du tout, Ginny.

- Tu as raison, ce serait beaucoup plus embêtant si Malfoy avait décidé de passer du côté de la Lumière et de devenir gentil, reconnaissant et aimable…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin, que Harry reconnu comme étant la marque de fabrique d'Hermione, puis elle disparut dans le couloir, le laissant tout à ses pensées tournées vers l'ex Serpentard.

Le temps du dîner était arrivé bien vite, ils avaient tous très faim, les bonbons ne font pas un déjeuner très satisfaisant. Aussi, après avoir préparé leurs affaires pour la rentrée, ils se jetèrent tous dans la cuisine pour le dîner. Molly et son mari, rentré du travail, étaient en bout de table. Il avait été décidé par Harry dès le début de leur cohabitation que les Weasley, qui lui faisaient office de parents, auraient les places d'honneur, même si la maison lui appartenait. Ce qui avait beaucoup ému ses amis durant cette période difficile, après que le Terrier ai été brûlé par les Mangemorts. _« Encore de ma faute »,_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Harry.

Ainsi, Harry était placé à la droite de Arthur, puis les autres se plaçaient comme ils voulaient. Ce soir-là, Malfoy se retrouva à côté de Harry, _« Comme par hasard »_ se dit Harry en envoyant un regard noir aux deux filles qui faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement pour lui, la table était très grande et les places espacées, étant donné qu'elle avait l'habitude de servir de table de réunion à tout l'Ordre du Phénix durant les heures sombres de la guerre.

Molly leur avait préparé un repas de gala pour leur dernier soir au manoir. Ils n'avaient plus de soucis d'argent étant donné que Harry avait imposé de participer grandement aux frais de la maisonnée. Tous leurs plats préférés étaient représentés.

- Maman, tu as même fait de la purée de patates douces, s'ébahie Ginny.

- Oui, j'ai essayé de vous faire plaisir, chaque plat est le préféré de l'un de vous. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée pour toi, Draco ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Draco ne quittait pas des yeux un plat de lasagnes.

- Comment avez-vous su, Madame Weasley ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Molly, comme les autres, et j'ai mes indics… Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Malfoy lui fit un sourire renversant, enfin, du point de vue de Harry et la remercia chaleureusement. L'ambiance se fit bien plus décontractée et il apparu même que Malfoy prit part à la conversation entre Ron et Harry,naturellement, et sans hostilité. Ils parlèrent de Quidditch en se charriant un peu, mais gentiment. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et à voir l'expression sur le visage des autres personnes autour de la table, il n'était pas le seul. Quand Malfoy fit entendre son rire clair et pur pour la première fois, il y eut un blanc, tout le monde se retourna vers lui, incrédules. Il baissa la tête, gêné.

- Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça Draco, on est juste un peu surpris, c'est la première fois que tu te montres naturel avec nous. Comprend-nous, ça fait un choc… Lui expliqua Hermione.

- Tu m'as appelé Draco… Visiblement, il n'en revenait pas.

- Eh bien, entre Gryffondors, on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci Hermione, avec tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, …vous dire, ou vous faire, à vous tous, continua-t-il en parcourant la tablée des yeux, je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez m'accepter aussi vite.

- Tu as beaucoup changé, Mal…Draco, se reprit Harry avec un sourire. C'est toi qui as fait le premier pas en faisant tomber ton masque, tu es un des nôtres maintenant.

Draco lui fit le sourire resplendissant qu'il avait vu plus tôt et Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- C'est grâce à Severus, expliqua-t-il, quand il m'a recueillit, il m'a remis les idées en place. C'était vrai ce que j'ai dit à Pansy tout à l'heure sur le chemin de traverse. Il m'a ouvert les yeux. Il s'est comporté comme un père avec moi. Il m'a permis d'aller de l'avant, d'oublier les préceptes que mes…parents m'avaient inculqués.

Il avait buté sur le mot « parents », et Ginny, à sa droite lui caressa gentiment le bras. Il lui fit un sourire de remerciement que Harry n'aperçut que furtivement. Le brun se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait rater aucun des sourires de Draco, cela faisait s'éclairer ses yeux, la plupart du temps éteints. _« Je vire Poufsouffle, il ne manquait plus que ça…et en plus, j'arrive très bien à l'appeler Draco, maintenant»._

La conversation dévia sur les achats faits plus tôt dans l'après-midi et le repas s'acheva sur une tarte à la Mélasse, dessert préféré de Harry et en passe de devenir celui de Draco, au vu des yeux gourmands qu'il lançait à chaque cuillère avalée. Ceci remis sur le tapis le petit problème de Harry, qui ne faisait que grossir à chaque bouchée goulue de Draco. Il remercia tout de même Merlin, et à l'occasion les filles, pour l'avoir placé à côté de lui et non pas en face. Il n'aurait certainement pas pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire goûter autre chose que cette tarte. _« Mon Dieu, je deviens pervers et obsédé. Bon, ne pas le regarder, penser à autre chose, comme à McGonogall et Rusard dans la salle sur demande… »_ Harry se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux et parvint à ne plus relever les yeux de son dessert, histoire de ne pas tenter le diable…

Tout le monde étant fatigué de cette journée harassante, il fut décréter que l'heure du coucher serait avancé. Ainsi, les garçons se dirigèrent vers leur chambre en disant bonsoir aux filles. Draco lança un regard interrogateur à Harry quand il vit que Ron et Hermione se roulaient le patin du siècle alors que Ginny et lui se faisaient un simple signe de la main. Harry fit signe à Draco de le suivre dans la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et le regarda d'un air penaud. _« Comment dire à Draco que Ginny et moi c'est fini tout en lui cachant que je suis apparemment gay ? Parce qu'il ne faut pas pousser, il est peut-être un peu plus ouvert d'esprit, mais sûrement pas à ce point là… »._

- Ginny et moi c'est fini depuis hier soir. Déclara Harry de but en blanc.

- Eh bien, ça a du être une séparation amicale parce qu'elle ne semble pas t'en vouloir. Mes ex sont loin de se comporter comme elle… Répondit Draco, l'air impressionné.

A la mention des ex de Draco, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. _« Je ne vais quand même pas devenir jaloux, mais je leurre qui ? En plus, je croyais que je n'étais pas attiré par Draco mais par son corps… Je me tuerais pour avoir osé penser ça »._

- J'étais persuadé que Ginny et toi alliez finir ensemble. Continua Draco avec une expression que Harry ne sut pas déchiffrer sur le visage. La vie réserve bien des surprises…

- A qui le dis-tu, marmonna Harry en allant chercher son pyjama. Je prends la salle de bain du couloir, tu peux utiliser celle de la chambre.

Harry n'avait pas du tout envie que la scène de ce matin se reproduise. Quand il revint vêtu de son pyjama rouge en coton, il se trouva ridicule devant un Draco très élégant et aussi très sexy, vêtu uniquement de son bas de pyjama noir, certainement en soie, vu la souplesse du tissu tombant parfaitement sur le fessier musclé de son propriétaire. Harry dû se gifler mentalement pour la douzième fois ce jour-là. Il passa devant Draco et se coucha le plus vite possible pour masquer son état d'excitation avancé. Draco se coucha également et reprit la conversation avant qu'un silence pesant ne tombe.

- Harry, je ne plaisantais pas quand je vous ai dit merci tout à l'heure à table. Je le pense vraiment. En fait, une ligne de conduite de Séverus est de me forcer à dire le plus souvent possible ce que je pense. Ne pas me cacher derrière une façade, un masque comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même. Je sais que tout cela peut sembler soudain pour vous, mais j'ai fait ce choix il y a plusieurs mois maintenant, et je m'y tiens.

Harry écoutait Draco en silence, les yeux baissés sur sa couverture pour ne pas dévoiler son trouble. Entendre Draco l'appeler par son prénom lui avait serré le cœur.

- Moi aussi je pensais ce que j'ai dit, je respecterai ma promesse, personne ne te touchera.

Ce n'est que quand les mots étaient déjà sortis de sa bouche que Harry compris le double sens de ses paroles. Trop tard, Draco riait déjà.

- Eh bien, c'est gentil, mais j'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas à ces extrémités, parce que je compte bien être touché… Finit-il d'une voie sensuelle qui fit rougir Harry jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Sur ce, Ron entra dans la chambre déjà en pyjama, se coucha et éteignit en leur disant bonne nuit. Ils répondirent en cœur et Harry entendit Draco se retourner dans son lit. Harry se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il était dans le noir. La dernière phrase de Draco ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent et il était encore excité de l'avoir vu torse nu dans son pyjama. Il se refusa à faire le moindre geste vers son érection de peur de se faire repérer par l'un de ses camarades de chambre. Aussi, il visualisa l'image qui avait bien marchée tout à l'heure. La scène entre la directrice et le surveillant. Il du se concentrer énormément pour réduire l'inconfort dans son pyjama et il craignit que l'image mentale qu'il avait crée ne le traumatise à vie.

Lorsque son problème physique fut réglé, il se pencha sur son problème mental. _« Oui parce qu'il ne faut pas être très net pour fantasmer sur l'homme qui était encore mon ennemi ce matin.»_ D'ailleurs, il était étonnant que toutes ses certitudes dans la vie aient été bousculées en une seule et misérable journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche. _« Depuis ce matin, j'ai découvert que j'était finalement gay (bien que je m'en doutais un peu), que j'était attiré par Draco, et que ce dernier n'était pas l'être sans scrupules et sans sentiments que j'ai toujours cru »_. _« Ce fut une journée riche en rebondissements »_ Conclu Harry avant de se retourner et de s'endormir profondément.

Quand il se réveilla, il aurait juré n'avoir dormit que quelques minutes. Il avait froid, était couvert de sueur et tremblait. _« Encore un cauchemar »._ Il n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille au milieu de la nuit à la suite du même cauchemar, qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. En fait c'était plutôt des souvenirs. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il avait dû être déboussolé aujourd'hui, pour que ses souvenirs réapparaissent.

Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais il entendait une voix lui parler.

- Harry…Harry, tu as fais un cauchemar, réveilles-toi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour distinguer une silhouette dans l'obscurité. Cela ne pouvait être que Draco. Ron avait le sommeil tellement lourd que jamais il ne s'était réveillé suite à un cauchemar de Harry.

- Draco ?

- Oui, tu as fais un cauchemar, je t'ai entendu gémir, et tu tremblais. Est-ce que ça va maintenant ?

D'un geste que Harry aurait pu considérer comme tendre si il n'avait pas été dans un demi coma, Draco remonta les couvertures sur lui et le borda.

- Ca t'arrive souvent ? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

- Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il n'était pas revenu, mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Merci Draco…

- De rien, rendors-toi maintenant. Répondit ce dernier d'une voie douce, berçante.

Harry sentit le poids de Draco se retirer de son lit et il aurait voulu le retenir. Mais il se contrôla et referma les yeux. Il se rendormit avant d'avoir eu le temps d'entendre Draco retourner dans son lit.

Le lendemain, c'est une Hermione surexcitée qui entra en trombe dans leur chambre et commença à tirer les couvertures des trois garçons pour les faire se lever.

- C'est le jour de la rentrée, tout le monde debout, on retourne à Poudlard !!

- C'est pas Noël, non plus, Hermione, modère ta joie, grogna Ron. Mais il se laissa quand même réveiller plus tendrement quand Hermione vint se blottir dans ses bras.

Draco et Harry émergèrent lentement puis se levèrent de leur lit en même temps, se retrouvant assis au bord de leur lit respectif, face à face, leur tête à quelques centimètres de distance. Draco se leva rapidement ce qui aurait du régler le problème mais qui ne fit qu'augmenter le trouble de Harry quand celui-ci se retrouva avec les yeux au niveau de l'entrejambe de Draco. Il se mit à rougir violement sans que Draco ne s'en rende apparemment compte car il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec ses affaires sous le bras.

- Harry, tu n'es pas très discret…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Hermione. Répondit celui-ci en essayant de recouvrer son sang froid.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda Ron voyant les yeux courroucés de Harry faisant des allées et venues entre lui et Hermione.

- Rien Ron, je vais prendre la salle de bain du couloir.

Sur ce, Harry pris ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en se disant pour la première fois de la journée qu'il était maudit. Il prit une bonne douche froide, histoire de ne pas courir de risques et de bien commencer la journée et rejoignit les autres autour du petit déjeuner.

L'ambiance était détendue, comme la veille au soir. Qui eut cru que Draco se sentirait aussi à l'aise au milieu de tous ces Gryffondors ? _« Et en aussi peu de temps »_ Se dit Harry, qui ne digérait toujours pas que son monde ait pu basculer en seulement 24 heures. Il prit la même place que la veille, aux côtés de Draco et commença à manger en silence.

- Bien, Harry, est-ce que toutes tes affaires sont prêtes ? Demanda Molly. Nous ne devons pas être en retard à la gare.

- Oui Molly, ma malle est dans ma chambre, et Hedwige est dans sa cage, elle est revenue ce matin.

- Les enfants, vous descendrez vos affaires après votre petit déjeuner et on partira aussitôt.

Tous acquiescèrent et la fin du repas se déroula en silence. Au moment de monter chercher leurs affaires, Harry rejoignit Draco.

- Draco, je voulais te demander de ne rien dire à Ron ou Hermione à propos du cauchemar de cette nuit. Ils s'inquièteraient. On a prit l'habitude de se méfier des rêves que je fais, mais ceux-là son inoffensifs.

- Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux… Enfin, je sais que tu dois être déboussolé, et je suis aussi un peu perturbé par la tournure que prennent les choses entre nous tous, mais tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne leur dirais rien.

Puis, il poursuivit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « On a prit l'habitude de se méfier des rêves que je fais », tu fais des rêves prémonitoires ?

- Non, mais durant la guerre, j'avais une sorte de connexion avec Voldemort. (Draco tressaillit à l'entente du nom, ce qui fit sourire Harry). Je voyais des messages qu'il m'envoyait de manière plus ou moins consentante.

- Et maintenant, tes cauchemars, ils te montrent quoi ?

Devant l'hésitation de Harry il se reprit rapidement.

- Je suis désolé, je suis trop indiscret. Je ne voulais pas paraître curieux.

Harry trouva la mine contrite de Draco adorable et voulu le rassurer.

- Non, je te remercie de t'en soucier. Je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait du bien d'en parler. Et sans te vexer, de t'en parler à toi. Continua-t-il avec un sourire que lui rendit au centuple son vis-à-vis. Le cœur de Harry chavira encore une fois. En fait, ce sont plutôt des souvenirs de la bataille finale. Ce n'est pas original, mais, je revois la mort des gens se battant du côté du bien. Le plus curieux, c'est que je vois celle des gens que je n'ai pas vu tomber moi-même. C'est comme si j'avais été sur place à chaque mort. Je me suis dit que ce devait être un effet secondaire d'avoir tué Voldemort.

Puis, il reprit de manière plus légère.

- Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, les rêves se font de plus en plus rares, cela faisait près d'un mois que je n'en avais pas fait. Alors, pas d'inquiétude.

Draco semblait préoccupé mais ne répondit rien. Ils descendirent toutes leurs affaires dans un fouillis indescriptible, comme tous les ans. Ron se prit les pieds dans sa cape et fit tomber la cage de son hiboux qui hulula à la mort. Heureusement que le portrait de Mrs Black dans le hall avait enfin pu être retiré parce qu'elle aurait insulté toute la maisonnée. Ils prirent la voiture rallongée magiquement de Arthur Weasley. Hermione dû se mettre sur les genoux de Ron, pour son plus grand bonheur, Ginny se retrouva à l'avant, coincée entre ses deux parents et Harry et Draco étaient collés l'un à l'autre à l'arrière.

Harry pouvait sentir la main de Draco tomber peu à peu sur sa cuisse, emportée par le poids de la cage d'Hedwige. Quand elle s'y trouva définitivement, Harry se sentit rougir, mais Draco ne semblait pas perturbé plus que ça. _« Bien sûr qu'il s'en fiche, c'est comme si Ron posait sa main sur moi, ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid »_ Se dit amèrement Harry. Puis il se morigéna pour avoir ressentit du chagrin à l'idée que Draco n'éprouvait rien à son contact. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant la gare, Harry en bondit et attrapa la cage de sa chouette dans un même mouvement sous le regard surpris de Draco.

- Tu es malade en voiture ? Demanda-t-il, étonné, alors que si quelqu'un n'était pas habité à utiliser des engins moldus, c'était bien lui.

- Seulement quand il fait trop chaud.

Ouf, l'excuse toute trouvée. En effet, ils avaient beau être en plein Londres, l'été avait été chaud, et se finissait de manière torride _« sans mauvais jeu de mot… »_ Pensa Harry.

- D'ailleurs, j'aurais pensé que tu ne ferais pas le fier dans une voiture. Tenta de contourner Harry.

- Je fais très bien illusion… En fait, j'étais terrorisé. On n'a pas idée d'inventer des engins de mort comme ça. J'ai gardé ma baguette à la main en permanence, au cas où il nous faudrait un bouclier.

Il semblait en effet beaucoup moins sûr de lui maintenant qu'il y repensait. Mais ce que retenu Harry, c'est que Draco avait encore fait tomber son masque devant lui. En fait, il semblerait que ce masque n'ait plus refait son apparition depuis que Draco était entré au manoir. Harry pourrait s'y habituer. _« Non, je m'y suis déjà habitué. Pour tout dire, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer, maintenant… ». _Comment avait-il pu devenir accro à Draco en si peu de temps? Parce que c'était ça, il en était accro, en deux jours, il ne l'avait quasiment pas quitté des yeux. Ca lui était physiquement impossible. Il se promit d'en parler à Hermione, il devait exister un sort qui avait cet effet. Il devait trouver le contre sort très rapidement…

La petite bande se retrouva rapidement sur le quai 9_3/4 et trouva un compartiment libre. Ils dirent au revoir à Molly qui les serra tous dans ses bras. Même Draco qui eut une moue incrédule mais touchée. Puis ils s'écroulèrent tous sur les banquettes du compartiment en poussant un soupir de soulagement collectif.

Alors qu'ils se remettaient doucement de leur arrivée dans le train, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Luna et Neville. Ginny serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et les deux nouveaux passèrent d'embrassades en embrassades jusqu'à ce que Neville arrive devant Draco. Visiblement, dans le chahut général, il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Neville stoppa net alors qu'il allait faire un pas pour le saluer et la stupeur se lit sur son visage. Luna, qui comme d'habitude n'était pas sortie de ses pensées, s'avança et prit Draco dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry quelques secondes plus tôt. Dire que Draco fut surprit est un faible mot. Il était dépassé par les événements. Pourtant il lui rendit son étreinte de manière un peu empruntée mais sincère. Pendant ce temps, Neville jeta un regard éloquent à Harry qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

- Neville, comme tu peux le voir, il y a eu certains changements…

- Tu veux dire dans le genre – Malfoy est le bienvenu - ? Demanda Neville, incrédule.

- Effectivement, non seulement il est le bienvenu mais en plus il va falloir t'y faire. C'est un Gryffondor maintenant.

Neville vacilla, il fut rattrapé par Ron et s'affala sur une banquette. Harry raconta alors l'histoire depuis le début, encore une fois, et Neville sembla de plus en plus nerveux.

- Tu veux dire qu'en plus, il risque de nous apporter des ennuis avec les Serpendards ? S'indigna-t-il.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Draco a besoin de notre soutient, qu'il a fait beaucoup pour nous durant la guerre, qu'il a changé et que je l'accepte comme ça, que ça te plaise ou non. Commença à s'énerver Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Neville semblait le plus difficile à convaincre.

- Laisse Harry, répondit Draco en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras, c'est normal que cela le panique un peu. Je n'ai jamais été très tendre avec lui. Il faut le comprendre. Je vous en demande beaucoup d'un seul coup. Il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Neville, sache que je n'ai jamais voulu que nos relations soient à ce point désastreuses, mais nous en étions arrivé à un point de non retour ou il était important pour mon propre bien de sauver les apparences. J'ai changé, ou plutôt, j'ai choisit de vous montrer mon vrai moi, dans la mesure ou je vous demande un service, c'était le moins que je puisse faire.

Il termina sur un sourire mélancolique et se rassit sur sa banquette, entraînant avec lui Harry dont il tenait toujours la manche. Harry ressentit une sensation de froid quand la main de Draco le lâcha. _« Je suis pathétique »_ Se dit-il.

Quant à Neville il ne dit plus rien pendant une bonne demi-heure. Jusqu'à ce que le chariot de friandises arrive et qu'il propose de partager les dernières chocogrenouilles avec les autres. Il tendit le paquet à Draco qui le remercia d'un sourire. La glace était brisée. Apparemment, on ne pouvait pas résister bien longtemps au nouveau Draco.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre. Harry fut même étonné de ne pas croiser de Serpentards dans le train. Ils préparaient un mauvais coup, c'était sûr. Il ne lâcherait pas Draco d'un centimètre. _« Juste pour respecter mon engagement auprès de McGonogall, je ne tire aucunement partie de la situation… » _Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Cette année, Hermione et Ron étaient préfets des élèves de huitième année de Gryffondor. Ils s'éclipsèrent donc pendant environ une heure dans le compartiment des préfets. Quand ils revinrent, il était bientôt l'heure de l'arrivée et Hermione semblait passablement énervée.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Professeur McGonogall ait pu faire de Parkinson un préfet. C'est tellement injuste.

- Qui est l'autre préfet ? demanda Draco, curieux.

- Blaise Zabini. Répondit Ron. Tu penses quoi de lui ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami, répondit aussitôt Draco avec un sourire confiant, c'est pour ça que Pansy est préfete, c'est pour que Blaise puisse l'avoir à l'œil. Je fais entièrement confiance à Blaise.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas de problèmes avec les autres de sa maison alors ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

- Parce qu'il n'a jamais pris part au conflit. Sa famille s'est toujours tenue à l'écart de la guerre. Ce n'est donc pas un traître à proprement parlé. Sa famille est très riche et respectée. En plus, il n'a pas de « prophétie » comme épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, lui.

- En parlant de prophétie, profita Harry, qu'avez-vous entendu exactement, Rogue et toi ?

- Nous avons entendu un Mangemort dire « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Malfoy junior qui puisse engendrer le plus grand pouvoir de Potter ». Ne me demande pas ce que ça veut dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ils semblaient impressionnés et un peu apeurés.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne lâchent pas l'affaire, s'étonna Ron. Ils sont une poignée maintenant, ils ont perdus, ils devraient se faire à l'idée et se faire oublier.

Draco répondit d'une voix lasse.

- Je sais, mais il faut aussi les comprendre. Ils n'ont plus rien à quoi se raccrocher sinon à leur idée de vengeance. Ils veulent faire payer Harry pour avoir fait s'écrouler leurs idéaux. Ils étaient persuadés de gagner la guerre. Ils se voyaient avec un avenir radieux. Que ferriez-vous si vous n'aviez plus rien à perdre et que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait gagné ? Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Vous vous battriez jusqu'à la fin.

Quelque uns acquiescèrent, les autres se turent mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Si Harry n'avait pas tué Voldemort, ils auraient continué à se battre, jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre ne meure. Jusqu'à ce que la prophétie se réalise.

C'est sur cette conclusion sinistre que le train commença à freiner. Ils se secouèrent, enfilèrent leurs capes d'école et ramassèrent leurs affaires. Sur le quai Harry remarqua que quelque chose manquait. En effet, Hagrid n'était pas là. Pourtant il était au courant, Hagrid avait décidé de parcourir le monde à la recherche des derniers géants pour les informer de l'issue de la bataille et pour leur proposer une paix durable. Hagrid allait lui manquer. Les premières années ne traverseraient pas le lac cette année, ils prendraient les diligences comme les autres.

Harry suivit Draco sur le quai mais buta rapidement contre son dos quand celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement. Draco était livide en regardant les sombrales qui tiraient les diligences. Il n'était pas le seul à être resté en arrêt devant ce tableau.

- J'aurais dû te prévenir Draco, maintenant, pratiquement tous les septièmes et les huitièmes années doivent les voir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Draco alors qu'il suivait Harry, impressionné par sa désinvolture.

- Se sont des sombrales, seuls ceux qui ont côtoyés la mort peuvent les voir. Bienvenue au club, répondit-il d'un air contrit.

Draco baissa la tête et s'enferma dans ses pensées durant le trajet. Ron et Hermione, qui les voyaient pour la première fois également étaient silencieux. Tous se rendaient compte que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Ils avaient changé, les sombrales étaient là pour le leur rappeler. Le château apparu par les fenêtres de la diligence dans un silence pesant. Harry ressentit tout de même le picotement habituel dans son estomac qui lui prouvait qu'il retournait vers l'endroit qui s'était apparenté à un chez lui pour la première fois. Il sauta prestement de la voiture, suivit par les trois autres, Neville, Luna et Ginny ayant pris une autre diligence.

Dans le hall, le fouillis était comme toujours indescriptible. Les élèves se pressaient pour entrer dans la grande salle en passant devant La Directrice. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Draco, elle leur fit signe de s'approcher.

- On se retrouve à la table, lui proposa Hermione avant de passer elle aussi les portes de la salle à manger.

- Je suis heureuse de constater que vous êtes encore en un seul morceau tous les deux. S'étonna visiblement McGonogall.

- Nous en sommes les premiers étonnés, répondit Draco avec un sourire pour Harry.

Ce dernier le lui rendit en rougissant devant ce sourire si sincère et surtout si beau. Draco sembla surpris de la réaction de Harry mais ne dit rien.

- Bien, Monsieur Malfoy, je vous propose d'aller vous asseoir directement à la table des Gryffondors. J'en toucherai un mot durant mon discours de bienvenue. En attendant, je vais chercher le choixpeau.

Sur ce, elle les laissa se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors. Dans le brouhaha ambiant, Harry ne put pas entendre ce que dirent les premières personnes à apercevoir Draco s'asseoir entre lui et Ron mais bientôt les têtes se tournèrent au fur et à mesure et le silence se fit. Harry se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise pour Draco. Cependant, celui-ci se tenait bien droit et attendait patiemment que la pression retombe. Harry reconnu encore une fois que Draco l'impressionnait.

Les professeurs étaient assis à leur table. Harry tomba sur le professeur Rogue qui fit un signe de tête dans sa direction. Il sursauta avant de se rendre compte que ce geste amical était destiné à Draco à côté de lui. _« Il ne faut pas rêver non plus. Draco a peut-être changé, mais Rogue reste pareil à lui-même. Quoique, d'après ce que dit Draco, c'est lui qui a l'a incité à s'ouvrir aux autres. Faites ce que je dis, ne faites pas ce que je fais… »_ Pensa ironiquement Harry.

Quand La directrice entra, elle sembla s'étonner du silence qui régnait encore. Une première pour une rentrée. Elle était suivie du petit Professeur Flitwick qui portait le choixpeau et qui était lui-même suivit par les premières années impressionnées. McGonogall alla s'asseoir à la place d'honneur et fit un geste en direction de son assistant. Le professeur Flitwick posa donc le choixpeau sur son tabouret. Le silence n'avait toujours pas été rompu. Le choixpeau se fendit et laissa entendre son poème.

Harry se dit qu'il avait dû être briefé parce qu'il ne fit pas de révélation. Il demanda comme toujours que les élèves restent solidaires et que l'entente entre les maisons se généralise. Il fit tout de même une remarque sur le fait que de l'adversité pouvait naître un grand pouvoir. Harry entendit Draco marmonner une remarque du genre « J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ». Et en effet, il se pourrait que le choixpeau ait fait allusion, à demi-mot, à la prophétie.

Puis se fut au tour des premières années de se faire répartir sous les applaudissements des différentes maisons. Quand tout le monde fut assis et que le choixpeau fut mit de côté, la Directrice se leva, faisant revenir le calme.

- Comme vous le savez tous, cette année sera particulière puisqu'elle accueille une huitième classe. Vous n'avez pas pu suivre les cours correctement à cause de la guerre. Nous nous voyons donc dans l'obligation de vous faire rattraper cette année pour ne pas que le niveau de l'école en pâtisse. Certains changements sont à noter également. Comme vous l'avez constaté, Monsieur Malfoy fera maintenant partie de Gryffondor pour des raisons qui nous sont propres…

Harry regarda autour de lui l'expression affichée par ses camarades de maison. Ils semblaient soufflés mais résignés. Etant donné que Draco était assis avec eux, ils devaient se douter que quelque chose se tramait.

- … Ensuite, je voudrais vous faire part d'une menace qui plane sur Poudlard. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que tous les Mangemorts n'ont pas été arrêtés. Je vous conseille donc la plus grande prudence lors des sorties à Préaulard. De même, la Forêt Interdite reste Interdite. Sur ce, je vous laisse manger et vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue.

Les élèves applaudirent la Directrice mais les applaudissements redoublèrent quand les mets apparurent sur les tables. Ron se jeta sur les cuisses de poulet comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et commença elle aussi à manger. Draco demanda les haricots à Harry qui les lui passa. Ce dernier surpris une conversation entre Seamus et Dean, à côté de lui.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Malfoy a l'air différent ? Demanda Dean à son meilleur ami.

- Il a l'air plus détendu. Les autres ont l'air de l'avoir intégré. Il faudra demander à Ron ou à Harry ce qu'il en est.

- Non, je voulais dire qu'il a l'air carrément torride maintenant qu'il n'a plus son casque de gel sur la tête et son visage sans expression.

- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé Dean, rigola Seamus. Mais tu as toutes tes chances, il parait qu'il ne dit pas non du moment que c'est un bon coup, que ce soit un mec ou une fille.

Harry s'était raidit à l'entente du mot torride. Et avait carrément cru défaillir en entendant que Draco était peut-être gay, ou en tout cas bi. C'était encore une journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche_. « Je me demande si toutes les journées que je passerai aux côtés de Draco seront à marquer d'une pierre blanche… »._

Par contre, il avait un sérieux problème. Draco ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais il n'était pas le seul. En plus, Dean partagerait leur dortoir. Draco deviendrait la proie de cet obsédé sexuel. Parce que Harry savait que Dean prenait et jetait tous les partenaires qui lui tombaient sous la main. Draco ferait bientôt partie de son tableau de chasse. Il devenait fréquentable maintenant qu'il était chez les Gryffondors. Harry retint un gémissement de désespoir. Maintenant c'était sûr, il éprouvait des sentiments pour son ex meilleur ennemi. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir avec un autre que lui. Et Draco ne le verrait jamais comme un amant. Il était même persuadé que Harry était hétéro.

- A quoi tu rêves, Harry ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix espiègle.

- A mon lit, je suis crevé. Répondit-il tristement.

Hermione haussa les sourcils mais ne fit pas de remarque. A la fin du repas, elle et Ron furent chargés de conduire les premières années jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors. Au moment où Harry allait les suivre, il se sentit tiré par la manche. Il se retourna pour voir un Draco gêné lui faire face.

- Euh, Harry, excuse-moi, mais Severus m'a fait signe d'aller le voir et il voudrait que tu viennes aussi. Tu veux bien me suivre ? Je sais que tu étais fatigué, mais…

- Non, non, bien sûr, je te suis, le coupa Harry.

Draco sembla soulagé et lui emboîta le pas en direction des cachots. Ils passèrent devant les premières années de Serpentard attendant devant l'entrée du couloir menant à leur salle commune. Harry distingua Parkinson à leur tête. Il plaignit ces pauvres jeunes d'avoir comme exemple une ordure de la pire espèce. Puis il vit Zabini juste derrière elle en train de plaisanter avec une première année. Il espéra pouvoir se fier à l'instinct de Draco le concernant.

Harry, tout à ses pensées, ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Draco cogna et la porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément sur leur professeur de potion.

- Draco, Potter, entrez.

Harry avait nettement distingué le ton chaleureux avec lequel Rogue avait interpellé Draco, et celui glacial avec lequel il avait prononcé son nom. _« Finalement, c'est bon de voir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais… » _Se consola-t-il.

- Rogue leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les chaises devant son bureau et s'installa lui-même en face d'eux.

- Molly Weasley m'a dit que tu t'étais bien intégré, je suis fier de toi Draco…

Harry fut encore plus étonné par le ton paternel dans la voix de son professeur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre cela un jour.

- … elle m'a également dit que tu avais été bien accueillit. Je voudrais vous remercier Potter. Ca n'a pas dû être évident pour vous.

Visiblement, Rogue prenait sur lui pour le remercier et Harry apprécia le geste. Il lui fit un sourire sincère et le rassura.

- Nous avons tous beaucoup grandit, et il était temps de mettre nos différents de côté. Surtout que Draco fait de véritables efforts.

A l'entente du nom de Draco, Rogue haussa les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

- Je voudrais vous rappeler que la menace cours toujours, c'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir tous les deux. Je ne veux pas que Draco se balade tout seul. Je voudrais, Potter, que vous ne le lâchiez pas d'une semelle.

- Je sais, professeur, c'est pour ça que je l'ai suivit quand il m'a dit que vous vouliez nous voir.

- Je vous signale que je suis là, je vous entends parler de moi… S'indigna Draco.

- Et pour la prophétie, continua Harry, vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Malheureusement non, il faudrait que nous capturions un Mangemort pour le faire parler, et il se font discrets, mais j'y travaille.

- Ne prends pas trop de risques Severus, nous saurons bien assez tôt ce que raconte cette prophétie.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas un habitué des prophéties, Draco, fit remarquer Harry en s'exclaffant, en tant qu'expert, je peux te dire que plus vite nous le saurons, plus vite nous pourrons y réagir.

- Je dois dire que cela me coûte de l'avouer, mais Potter à raison. Il vaut mieux connaître ce que l'avenir nous réserve pour s'y préparer. Et surtout, il ne faut pas laisser l'avantage aux ennemis.

C'est sur cette déclaration déterminée de leur professeur que Harry et Draco prirent congé. Se retrouvant dans la pénombre des cachots, Harry referma sa main sur sa baguette dans sa poche, paré à toute éventualité. Cependant, la traversée du château se fit sans encombre et ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame rapidement. Seulement, ils se trouvèrent bêtes, n'ayant pas pensé à demander le mot de passe à Hermione avant de partir de la grande salle tout à l'heure.

- Bon, bah, voilà. Je pense que l'on peut nous décerner la palme de la bêtise. On a plus qu'à attendre de se faire prendre par Rusard le jour de la rentrée. Commencer l'année par une retenue est tout à fait digne de la guigne qui me caractérise.

- Ne fait pas cette tête là, Harry, on va juste attendre que tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi, ça ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

En effet, Hermione apparut dix minutes plus tard derrière le tableau en les traitant de tous les noms pour lui avoir fait une peur pareille quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils n'étaient pas avec Ron dans leur dortoir.

- Pas de commentaire, s'il te plait, grogna Harry à un Draco hilare.

- Au fait, le mot de passe est « prophétie ». Leur indiqua Hermione.

- Original, s'exclamèrent Harry et Draco d'une même voix.

Ils se séparèrent au pied des marches du dortoir des garçons, Hermione se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles. Arrivés en haut des marches, des rires se firent entendre. La bonne humeur régnait dans le dortoir des huitièmes années. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry, le silence ne se fit pas quand ils entrèrent tous les deux, les rires et les discussions continuèrent comme si de rien n'était. Les garçons étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires. Ils étaient déjà tous en pyjama et une belle pagaille s'étalait déjà par terre.

- On dirait que les Gryffondors ne sont pas les rois du rangement. Commenta gentiment Draco.

- Et tu n'a encore rien vu, répliqua Harry en rigolant.

Draco se dirigeât vers le lit où il avait remarqué que ses affaires avaient été déposées. _« Comme par hasard, c'est le lit à côté du mien. Je ne sais pas si je dois me dire que je suis maudit ou si je dois être soulagé que le lit de Neville se trouve entre celui de Draco et de Dean… »._

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Draco se déshabiller et il vit surtout Dean le reluquer ostensiblement. Pour son plus grand malheur, Draco aussi s'en était aperçu et esquissa un sourire en coin qui rendit Harry malade de jalousie. Il se mit rapidement en pyjama et se coucha alors que tout le monde se disait bonne nuit. Il grogna, tira les rideaux du baldaquin et tenta de ne pas penser au fait qu'il avait une furieuse envie de tuer Dean de ses propres mains, sans même utiliser sa baguette. Il s'exhorta au calme. Il ne savait pas ce que la puissance qu'il avait acquise dernièrement pourrait déclancher si il se laissait aller à ses émotions. C'est ainsi qu'il sombra enfin dans le sommeil.

Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla une fois encore en sueur, tremblant mais pas pour la même raison que d'habitude. Non, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, il avait plutôt rêvé. Et son rêve se faisait encore sentir très nettement dans son bas de pyjama. Il avait imaginé Draco dans une position fort intéressante, qui le faisait rougir rien qu'en y repensant. Il conjura une horloge et remarqua qu'il était 6h30 du matin. Il avait largement le temps de régler son problème dans la salle de bain avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Il entra donc en trombe dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide au maximum. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à la bouche de Draco et à ce qu'elle lui faisait dan son rêve. Très mauvaise idée, même sous la douche froide, les images étaient trop intenses pour faire tomber son excitation. Il se résolut à tourner le robinet d'eau chaude et à porter la main à son érection impressionnante. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il commença de lents mouvements de va et viens sur son pénis douloureux. Puis, au fur et à mesure, il accéléra le mouvement, il laissait s'échapper son esprit et imaginait que la main qui tenait fermement sa hampe dressée était celle de Draco, son fantasme ambulant. Le plaisir était si intense qu'il du se mettre à genoux, ses jambes menaçant de lâcher à tout moment. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de crier son plaisir et sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche quand il se libéra enfin contre les parois de la douche. Il reprit lentement son souffle en se relevant. Il se savonna, effaça toute trace de son activité matinale et retourna tout habillé dans le dortoir. Il prit ses affaires de cours et descendit dans la salle commune où déjà quelques personnes s'étaient regroupées. Il était mort de honte de s'être donné du plaisir sur le dos de Draco.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 3 –**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite très bientôt…**_


	4. Jalousie

****

Auteur:

Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Une attention toute particulière aux personnes qui me laissent une review à chaque chapitre. J'apprécie beaucoup. MERCI ! Tout cela m'incite à continuer à publier. Tant que je trouve aux moins quelques personnes pour aimer ce que je fais, je publie. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Jalousie **

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir débarquer une Hermione surexcitée par un premier jour de cours. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le canapé.

- Harry, tu es bien matinal. T'en fais une tête, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, Hermione, Dis, tu sais la dernière ? Dean a décidé de mettre le grappin sur Draco. Et apparemment il a toutes ses chances…

- C'est génial, Harry !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Oui, ça veut dire que Draco est gay, tu as toutes tes chances ! Elle lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle et lui prit la main. Je suis contente que tu me confies ton attirance pour lui. Il va falloir que je travaille Ron au corps pour lui faire avaler la pilule.

- Comme si ça te dérangeait… Répondit-il en lui rendant son clin d'œil. Mais Hermione, c'est le problème, je n'ai aucune chance. Draco ne me remarquera pas. On est trop différents. En plus, il croit encore que je suis hétéro.

- Premièrement, Dean et Lui sont encore plus différents. Deuxièmement, pour ce qui est de ton coming-out, je m'en charge.

- Mon coming-out ! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le dire à la face du monde !

- Pas d'inquiétude. Je compte faire d'une pierre deux coups avec Ron et Draco.

Au contraire, Harry s'inquiétait beaucoup…

- Ah, voilà les autres.

Hermione se leva et alla embrasser son petit ami. Draco sourit à Harry et le suivit dans le couloir. Alors qu'Harry marchait devant, il entendit Dean amorcer la discussion avec Draco.

- Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Le grand Draco Malfoy parmi les Gryffondors. Tu me diras, on aurait pu tomber sur pire...

Le ton sensuel de Dean fit se hérisser les poils de Harry dans son cou. Draco émit un petit rire charmant (du point de vue de Harry).

- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

- Tu peux, cependant, si j'avais voulu te faire un vrai compliment, ça aurait été d'un autre point de vue…

- Je rêve où tu viens de mater mon cul, Dean Thomas ? Eclata de rire Draco.

Harry sursauta. Une crampe lui serra l'estomac et il sentit sa magie crépiter au bout de ses doigts. _« Calme-toi Harry, calme-toi. Tu n'as aucun droit de te sentir mal, Draco n'est rien pour toi. Où plutôt, TU n'es rien pour lui, alors passe à autre chose. »_ Harry se força à inspirer et expirer à fond plusieurs fois, il était impératif qu'il se calme pour reprendre le contrôle de sa magie avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Hermione lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Calme-toi Harry, ta magie s'emballe, je peux la sentir d'ici.

- Je sais, je fais ce que je peux, mais je n'arrive pas à faire abstraction de la drague de Dean.

- Je ne pense pas que Draco soit intéressé, il s'est éloigné de lui.

Harry constata qu'en effet, Draco s'était décalé sur la droite et qu'à présent il marchait en silence à côté de Ron. Quand Harry s'était retourné, Draco lui avait lancé un regard inquiet. Harry se dit qu'il avait du ressentir lui aussi l'influx de magie. _« Je lui ai fait peur. Il n'en n'avait déjà pas besoin pour ne pas m'approcher, alors maintenant… »_

C'est dans une ambiance tendue qu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les professeurs passèrent dans les rangs pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Il s'avéra que Harry et Draco avaient les mêmes cours : potion, métamorphose, sortilège, défense contre les forces du mal à l'exception d'une matière : étude des créatures magiques pour Harry et Runes anciennes pour Draco. Ces cours auraient lieu au même moment et il fut décidé que Hermione resterait avec Draco pendant le cours de rune. Heureusement, et ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard, au moment de ce cours, les serpentards seraient en cours de potion, sous la surveillance de Rogue. Donc ils ne pourraient pas lancer d'attaque. De plus, aucun cours n'était commun avec une autre maison.

- On commence par potion. Comme d'habitude… Fit Ron la mine triste.

- Puis nous aurons Défense contre les forces du mal. Au fait, qui est le professeur ? Demanda Harry.

- Je pensais que tu le savais Harry, répondit Hermione, c'est Lupin !

- Quoi, mais pourquoi il ne nous l'a pas dit ?

- Bah, en fait, il nous l'a dit, on a peut-être oublié de te passer le message…

Ron avait l'air vraiment repentant en avouant sa faute.

- Merci pour l'info. Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir pendant qu'on y est ?

- Comme le fait que Severus et lui sont en couple depuis la fin de la guerre ? Proposa Draco.

Le silence retomba comme un soufflé. Harry en avait lâché son croissant et Ron avait la bouche ouverte et laissait apparaître un bout de pain à moitié mastiqué. Hermione n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

- Ouah, j'ai fait mon petit effet… Conclu Draco, très fier de lui.

- Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ? Harry tenait à en avoir en le cœur net.

- Oh non, crois moi, si tu avait partagé la maison de Severus pendant qu'il s'adonnait à du sport en chambre avec Lupin, toi non plus tu n'aurais pas envie d'en rire.

La moue dégoûtée de Draco en disait long sur ce qu'il avait pu entendre durant toutes ces nuits. Au fur et à mesure que des images mentales plus que douteuses s'installaient dans l'esprit des Gryffondors, la même expression dégouttée se lisait sur leur visage. Il y eut un sursaut général quand l'un des protagonistes de ces visions d'horreur les interpella.

- Alors les Gryffys, comment ça va ce matin ?

Lupin fut étonné de voir la plupart des élèves de sa maison (parce qu'il était directeur de Gryffondor) prendre une teinte violacée.

- Le petit déjeuner n'est pas bon ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, non…, pas du tout…, heu…

- Bon je vois que vous n'êtes pas bien réveillés, on se revoit tout à l'heure en cours.

Sur ce, il les laissa tout à leur soulagement de le voir s'éloigner. Harry se demanda qu'elle réaction il aurait en se retrouvant face à Rogue. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le premier cours débutait dans quelques minutes. Ils se rendirent dans les cachots et attendirent leur professeur dans le chahut caractéristique des Gryffondors. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue, le silence se fit. Aucun professeur, à part peut-être McGonogall n'arrivait à se faire respecter comme lui. Même si dans son cas c'était plutôt de la crainte. Harry sentit les images perverses de son professeur et de Lupin s'insinuer dans son esprit et il baissa les yeux en passant la porte. Chose que Rogue remarqua et dont il ne se remit pas. C'était bien la première fois que Potter baissait les yeux devant lui. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Les élèves purent se placer comme ils le voulaient et Dean se précipita vers la place libre à côté de Draco au premier rang avant même que Harry ait pu faire un pas. Il se plaça donc à côté de Neville. La place près de Ron étant occupée par Hermione.

Rogue demanda le silence alors qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Question d'habitude. Puis il donna ses instructions et leur ordonna de commencer la préparation de la potion tue-loup. _« Il nous fait travailler pour le compte de son petit ami… » _pensa Harry affectueusement en réalisant que la pleine lune serait d'ici peu. Ils se partagèrent les tâches avec Neville et commencèrent leur préparation. Harry fut étonné de voir que Neville maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. Il était détendu, du jamais vu pour un cours de potion.

- Neville, tu as déjà fait cette potion ? demanda Harry, visiblement impressionné.

- En fait, je me suis beaucoup entraîné pendant les vacances. Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne mais le professeur Rogue m'a donné des cours particulier pendant l'été. Il dit que je suis le mieux placé pour remplacer le professeur Chourave. Tu sais qu'elle part à la retraite à la fin de l'année? Elle a de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer à cause de sa blessure.

Harry opina du chef. Le professeur Chourave avait été sérieusement blessée lors de la bataille finale.

- Donc, continua Neville, le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de progresser en potion, car c'est indissociable de la botanique. Et c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle c'est beaucoup plus intéressant.

- Sûrement…Sûrement…

Mais Harry n'était pas convaincu du tout. Pour lui, les potions c'est les potions et c'est surtout Rogue.

- Tu as survécu à des cours particuliers avec lui ? Je me souviens qu'il y a deux ans, j'ai bien faillit y laisser ma peau.

- Non, le professeur Rogue est un passionné. Il est vraiment très intéressant.

C'était définitif, Harry était entré dans la quatrième dimension. Draco était canon, accessible et gentil et Rogue était pédagogue et intéressant. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. En parlant de Draco, Harry trouva qu'il avait une mine contrariée. Alors qu'il le fixait de manière plus ou moins indécente, Draco se retourna. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Draco lui fit un de ses sourires irrésistibles. Il émanait de lui une aura de tendresse et de bienveillance qui surprit Harry. Puis il vit Dean se rapprocher de lui et poser une main sur sa cuisse. Il se passa alors plusieurs choses en même temps. Draco sursauta et se retourna violement vers Dean, ce dernier enleva rapidement sa main, mais surtout, tous les bocaux en face de Dean explosèrent envoyant des éclaboussures dans toutes les directions.

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers la bureau de devant pour voir qui avait fait explosé son chaudron. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent que Draco et Dean étaient couverts de tâches de différentes couleurs.

Rogue s'approcha rapidement et lança un sort de nettoyage. Il s'assura aussi que les projections n'étaient pas toxiques et demanda à tous de continuer leur travail.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était resté paralysé. Il savait que c'était lui le responsable. Il aurait pu blesser Draco, les potions auraient pu être dangereuses. Il n'avait pas pu retenir sa magie quand il avait vu le geste de Dean. Il s'en voulait mortellement.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, Rogue leur donna congé.

- Vous reverrez la préparation de la potion de sommeil sans rêve pour le prochain cours. Je voudrais voir Messieurs Malfoy, Thomas et Potter.

Les trois concerné s'avancèrent après avoir rassembler leurs affaires. Harry ne savait pas comment Rogue avait su qu'il était impliqué mais il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Monsieur Potter, je pourrais savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

Draco et Dean semblaient incrédules, apparemment ils n'avaient pas fait le lien entre lui et l'explosion.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais que j'aurais pu blesser quelqu'un. Harry regardait Draco d'un air suppliant en disant cela. Ma magie s'est déclanchée toute seule quand… quand… j'ai été distrait.

- C'était toi ? Mais t'es malade, les potions auraient pu nous empoisonner ! Dean semblait très en colère. Mais Draco encore plus, et pas contre Harry.

- Oh, la ferme Dean, si tu ne t'étais pas comporté comme un pervers et que tu ne m'avais pas harcelé depuis hier soir, on en serait pas là. Harry n'y est pour rien, alors tu baisses d'un ton.

Harry et Rogue étaient sciés. Draco avait pris la défense du « survivant qui avait vaincu », et de façon véhémente.

- Bien, je pense que maintenant que les choses sont claires, vous pouvez vous rendre à votre cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Ils sortirent de la classe en silence. Dean marchant d'un pas énervé devant en les distançant rapidement.

- Je suis désolé Draco, tu aurais pu être blessé et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

- Arrête de te faire du souci pour ça. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. C'est moi qui ai sursauté, tu ne t'y attendais pas. Et puis tu m'as débarrassé de Dean. Il devenait collant.

- Je pensais que tu étais intéressé par lui. Harry avait le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse en disant cela.

- Dean ? Peut-être qu'a une époque de ma vie je me serais laissé tenté par un coup facile, mais j'ai changé. Je croyais que tu avais remarqué ?

En disant cela, Draco avait levé les yeux vers Harry et demandais visiblement confirmation.

- Bien sûr, on a tous changé et tu en es l'exemple le plus flagrant. Harry lui fit un sourire confiant ce qui fit rougir Draco.

Harry se mordit la joue. Le contraste des joues rouges de Draco et de la pâleur de sa peau était tout simplement sublime, divin. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rougir et c'était la plus belle chose qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Ils arrivèrent trop vite devant la porte de leur prochain cours. Harry cogna et entra, suivit de Draco. Lupin les accueillit. De toute évidence, Dean avait déjà expliqué la cause de leur retard et leur professeur leur demanda juste de rejoindre le dernier bureau restant. Ils s'assirent donc à la même table, juste derrière Ron et Hermione.

Hermione était en grande discussion avec son petit ami. Quand Harry les salua, Ron devint cramoisi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry, surpris pas la réaction de son meilleur ami.

- Tu… Tu… es gay ???

- QUOI ?? Fut la réponse simultanée de Draco et Harry.

- Hermione vient de me le dire. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Je croyais être ton meilleur ami ? Ron semblait vraiment peiné. Par contre, Hermione fixait Draco, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce dernier affichait un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifié de béat mais que rata Harry, trop occupé à se confondre en excuses auprès de Ron.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Ron voulu bien accepter les excuses de son meilleur ami et ils purent suivre le cours. A la fin de l'heure, Lupin demanda à Harry de venir le voir. Ses amis lui donnèrent rendez-vous à la grande salle pour le déjeuner, une bonne heure plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas cours après.

Quand ils furent seuls, Lupin entama la discussion.

- Harry, je voulais te voir parce que je voulais être sûr que tu saches que tu pouvais venir me voir si tu as besoin de quoique se soit. Je suis au courant pour la prophétie, enfin, la nouvelle…

- C'est Rogue qui vous l'a dit ? Le ton de Harry était moqueur, Lupin vira instantanément au rouge vif.

- Heu, Harry, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes d'un autre que moi. J'allais y venir justement. Severus et moi, ça fait un moment que ça dure. Tonks n'était qu'une passade. D'ailleurs elle s'en remet très bien avec Kingsley. J'espère que je ne te choque pas. Je sais que pour les moldus avec qui tu as été élevé, la tolérance n'était pas un principe de vie…

- Je vous rassure, je suis gay aussi. Je ne l'ai accepté que dernièrement.

Lupin parut soulagé.

- C'est un peu dur à avaler de vous imaginer avec Rogue, mais si vous êtes heureux, je le suis aussi. Pendant qu'on en est à se faire des confidences, Harry redevint gêné, étant donné que vous êtes le dernier à qui je peux le demander, qu'auraient dit mes parents à propos de mon homosexualité ?

Harry n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Il n'y avait pas eu le temps. Mais maintenant que l'occasion se présentait, c'était un moyen d'en savoir plus sur eux. Lupin sourit tendrement.

- Tes parents m'ont toujours aidés dans la voie qui m'était destinée. Ils ont toujours été très ouverts, même si ton père ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil ma relation avec Severus. Il n'avait pas de problème avec le fait de me voir avec des hommes. C'était celui-là en particulier qui lui hérissait les poils.

Le rire joyeux de Lupin retentit dans la salle de classe vide. Le souvenir du père de Harry le faisait repartir à une époque joyeuse et insouciante. Harry en avait la gorge serrée. Le fait que ses parents étaient suffisamment ouverts pour tolérer l'homosexualité lui ôtait un poids. Il pourrait avancer tranquillement dans sa vie affective.

- Harry, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves tout seul face à des questions d'ordre…intime. Tu peux venir me parler de tout ce que tu voudras. Ne te sens pas gêné surtout.

C'était difficile pour Harry de suivre ses conseils vu l'état de gêne dans lequel était Lupin avant même d'aborder les choses sérieuses. Il était toujours rouge écrevisse. Teinte qu'il semblait ne plus vouloir quitter et il commençait à bégayer.

- Mon Dieu, je suis nul en ce qui concerne les relations humaines…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je n'hésiterai pas si j'ai des questions. Le rassura Harry, bien qu'il était sûr de ne jamais venir demander de conseils à quelqu'un sortant avec Rogue. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment se passait leur vie intime. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons.

De plus, Harry n'envisageait d'avoir de rapports sexuels qu'avec une seule personne, et cette personne était communément appelée une « bête de sexe ». Jamais Harry ne pourrait espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, Draco ne voudrait pas d'un débutant, d'un puceau. A cette pensée, Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se leva.

- Je vais y aller, professeur, les autres vont m'attendre.

- Bien sûr. Au fait, Harry, tu as quelqu'un en ce moment dans ta vie ? Non pas que je sois une commère, hein… Ne crois pas ce que Severus pourrait te dire, Rajouta-t-il trop rapidement pour être honnête. Mais tu le mériterais, je veux dire, le bonheur, tu le mériterais.

- Merci, mais non, je suis seul.

Et les mots n'avaient jamais eu un sens aussi véridique en ce qui concernait Harry. Sur ce, il sortit et rejoignit ses amis à la table du déjeuner.

A sa plus grande joie, et aussi à son plus grand étonnement, Draco s'écarta de Hermione pour lui laisser une place à côté de lui. Le blond semblait rayonner, ses cheveux soyeux voletaient gaiement autour de son visage quand il regardait dans la direction de Harry et ses joues étaient encore légèrement rosées. Le gryffondor avait du mal à garder les yeux sur son assiette. Pourtant c'était impératif. A trop regarder Draco, il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour voir à quel point le blond pouvait rougir.

De l'autre côté de Harry, Hermione, à qui rien n'échappait levait constamment les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Ron, comme à son habitude, était trop occupé par son déjeuner pour capter quoique se soit. Enfin, Dean parlait à voix basse avec Seamus. Il n'avait plus l'air vexé. Il n'était pas rancunier et il avait déjà dû repérer une autre proie à mettre sur son tableau de chasse.

L'après-midi se passa dans le flou le plus total pour Harry. Il ne se rendit pas compte des cours auxquels il assista, des discussions qu'il eut, des devoirs qu'il avait à faire. Tout ce qu'il retint de cette journée quand il fut enfin couché dans son lit, les rideaux de son baldaquin tiré, ce fut l'impression d'être un insignifiant moustique dans la ménagerie qu'était Poudlard. En fait, la veine tentative de séduction de Dean n'était rien comparée à la perpétuelle nuée de prétendants, hommes ou femmes qui gravitaient autour de Draco. Tout était occasion de tentatives de séduction acharnée. Autant, il en avait l'habitude quand il s'agissait de repousser ses propres prétendantes (car pour l'instant il était encore hétéro aux yeux de Poudlard), autant c'était une toute autre histoire de gérer émotionnellement les admirateurs du blond. Draco ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça, pourtant il n'avait qu'à se baisser pour ramasser la moindre greluche. _« Voilà que je deviens grossier maintenant. Mais enfin, il n'y a pas d'autres termes pour des filles qui sont capables de coucher uniquement pour pouvoir dire que Draco est un bon coup et s'en vanter auprès des copines. C'est une honte. Les hommes sont encore pires. Il a faillit se faire violer dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Bon, j'exagère peut-être, mais un de ses ex s'est fait très entreprenant. »_ Harry se dit que la réputation de bête de sexe de Draco ne devait pas être surfaite et il eut une bouffer de chaleur. Une combinaison d'excitation et de honte. Il ne pourrait jamais prétendre au blond. Il n'était pas à la hauteur. En plus, il ne cherchait pas qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. Il était plus qu'évident maintenant qu'il avait des sentiments pour Draco. _« Je suis dans de beaux draps »_. Pensa-t-il, désespéré.

C'est le coeur lourd et plein de chagrin qu'il s'endormit enfin.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry fut réveillé par un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Il avait revu la mort de Fred. Il tremblait et n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Pourtant, il sentait qu'on le secouait. Une pression s'exerçait sur ses bras.

- Harry, Harry, réveilles-toi. Tu as fait un cauchemar. C'est fini maintenant.

Harry revoyait encore les yeux vides de Fred le regarder. Comme toujours dans ses cauchemars, il était à la place du meurtrier. Il pouvait donc voir la douleur et la défaite dans le regard de son ami. Harry suffoquait de plus en plus. Il savait que quelqu'un l'appelait, mais il avait du mal ouvrir les yeux. Il savait que si il les ouvrait, son cauchemar deviendrait vrai, Fred serait bel et bien mort.

- Harry, tu pleures ? La voix de Draco se brisa devant cette constatation.

Ce qui sortit Harry de sa léthargie, ce fut la puissance des mains qui le tenaient, qui le relevèrent et le plaquèrent contre un torse chaud. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et inhala profondément. Une odeur de tilleul et de miel s'engouffra dans son esprit en même temps que dans ses poumons. Cette odeur était celle de Draco. Il ne l'avait jamais sentie aussi forte, d'aussi près. Elle parcourrait chaque recoin de son esprit pour s'y graver définitivement.

Harry put enfin faire un geste et s'accrocha lui aussi à Draco. Il trembla quand il s'aperçu que Draco était torse nu. Ses mains étaient donc en contact direct avec la peau excessivement douce du blond qui frissonna à ce contact.

- Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Draco se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte afin de pouvoir voir le visage de Harry. Quand il avait parlé, sa voie tremblait.

- C'était un cauchemar. Ca va maintenant.

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Draco avait l'air d'un ange sous la lumière du clair de lune. Ses cheveux, tombants sur ses yeux, étaient presque blancs et sa peau semblait nacrée. Mais le plus marquant, c'était deux perles irisées tombant lentement de ses yeux gris.

- Draco… Tu pleurs ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, Harry, plus jamais, je ne le supporte pas. Je t'en supplie, ne pleure plus.

Et Draco étouffa un sanglot en resserrant son emprise autour de Harry.

- C'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien maintenant.

Harry caressait les cheveux de Draco avec tendresse en le rassurant comme il pouvait. Il avait eu l'air si fragile. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir pleurer, et cela lui avait brisé le cœur. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, égoïstement, de se dire qu'il comptait pour Draco et qu'il le serrait dans ses bras. C'était un moment magique, hors du temps.

Draco fini par se calmer. Mais ne lâcha pas sa prise sur Harry.

- Je suis minable, commença-t-il en parlant dans le cou de Harry. J'aurais du te consoler, au lieu de ça, c'est moi qui pleure. Tu dois me trouver pathétique.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Draco, tu es loin d'être pathétique. Tu es l'être le plus exceptionnel que je connaisse. Ne doute jamais de toi.

Tout en parlant contre son torse, Harry continuait de caresser les cheveux de Draco, puis il descendit une de ses mains jusque dans le milieu de son dos. Sa peau était parfaite. Douce et veloutée. Et ce parfum, enivrant qui le submergeait à chaque respiration… Harry aurait pu mourir, là, tout de suite, ça lui était égal. Il serait mort comblé. Malheureusement, il sentit Draco frissonner. Harry ne pensa pas une seule seconde que cela pouvait être à cause de la main qu'il avait maintenant posée au creux des reins du blond. Il pensa plutôt que le blond avait froid. Il consentit alors à s'écarter de lui, la mort dans l'âme.

- Tu vas avoir froid, Draco, tu devrais retourner te coucher.

Mais Draco n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire pour autant.

- Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ? Je veux dire… en tout bien tout honneur. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seul ce soir.

Harry aurait été incapable de répondre. Son souffle était resté coincé dans sa gorge à la déclaration de Draco. Ses rêves les plus fous venaient de prendre vie. Enfin, ses rêves chastes… Il s'écarta donc et ouvrit ses couvertures, son bras en travers de l'oreiller. Draco se glissa sous les couvertures et posa naturellement sa tête au creux du bras de Harry. Il se déplaça ensuite afin d'être le plus collé possible au torse du brun, une main sur son ventre et poussa un soupir d'aise, auquel lui répondit un soupir de contentement de Harry qui resserra son étreinte. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, se sentant enfin à leur place.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 4 –**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, Laissez-moi une review pour me le dire ! La suite très bientôt…**_


	5. L'attaque

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre… _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'attaque **

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en ayant froid. Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir aussi bien dormit de sa vie. Il se retourna pour sentir que la place à côté de lui était vide mais toujours chaude. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. Il mit précipitamment ses lunettes et ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin. Le dortoir était en effervescence, les garçons se préparaient en chahutant comme toujours. Harry chercha des yeux une tête blonde mais ne la trouva pas. Son cœur fit un plongeon dans ses chaussettes. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve mais Draco regrettait tant de s'être laissé aller, qu'il ne préférait même pas le voir, ce matin. Harry réprima les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Il allait sortir du dortoir, maintenant vide, quand il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et le retenir en arrière.

Draco venait apparemment de sortir de la salle de bain et le regardait, dans l'expectative. Voyant le trouble dans les yeux verts, il entrelaça leurs doigts et passa une main sur la joue du brun. Harry en aurait pleuré de joie_. « C'est confirmé, je vire Poufsouffle »._ Il se jeta dans les bras de Draco et le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- J'ai eu tellement peur que tu regrettes ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir.

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Venant de moi, personne n'aurait été choqué, mais venant de toi, il vaudrait mieux que tu les prépares psychologiquement. Répondit Draco en rigolant.

- Merci Draco… Pour tout. C'est important pour moi ce qu'on vit, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, même si c'est très soudain. C'est très fort.

- Je sais Harry, je sais, je le sens aussi.

Draco embrassa le front du brun, déclanchant une décharge électrique dans leurs deux corps puis il s'écarta.

- On devrait descendre, ils doivent se demander ce qu'on fait.

Il serra encore une fois la main de Harry dans la sienne puis ils se détachèrent et quittèrent le dortoir.

Dans la salle commune, Ron commençait à tourner en rond.

- Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai faillit m'évanouir tellement j'avais faim.

- Et bien sûr, ce n'est pas du tout exagéré. Commenta Hermione sous les rires de Draco et Harry. Puis son expression changea pour devenir espiègle, presque coquine. Alors, les garçons, comment ça va ?

- Bien, répondirent-ils en cœur, avant d'éclater encore une fois de rire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter de rire pour écouter Draco. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre le rire profond de l'homme qu'il aimait. Parce que c'était de l'amour. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. C'était bien trop fort.

- Quoi ? Demanda Draco en voyant Harry le fixer.

- Rien, je te trouve beau. Encore plus maintenant que tu rougis. Poursuivit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Et moi j'adore ton sourire. Répondit Draco en caressant doucement la bouche de Harry avec son pouce. Et j'adore aussi te voir rougir, conclu-t-il en voyant la réaction de celui-ci.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici BORDEL !

- Oups !

Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus qu'ils avaient arrêté de marcher pour pouvoir mieux se détailler l'un l'autre. Quand ils avaient remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis, Ron et Hermione étaient retournés en arrière pour les trouver très proches, la main de Draco caressant le visage de Harry. Les yeux gris encrés dans les yeux verts. Hermione trouva la scène très touchante, romantique et sensuelle aussi. Quant à Ron, il avait faillit avoir une attaque. Il avait appris seulement la veille que son meilleur ami était gay. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle et on le mettait déjà au pied du mur.

- Euh, on n'aura pas été très discrets. Constata Harry, l'air penaud.

- C'est tout aussi bien. Je suis contente que les choses aient avancées entre vous. Ça a été plus vite que prévues. J'aurais cru que vous seriez plus empotés.

- Tu étais au courant Hermione ? Ron semblait tomber des nues.

- Ca crevait les yeux, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ces deux là sont faits pour être ensemble. Déjà avant, quand ils étaient ennemis ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Alors maintenant…

Les deux concernés étaient rouges écrevisse et Ron semblait revenir sur Terre.

- Bon, on va manger maintenant ?

Harry souffla, si Ron pensait à manger, c'est qu'il avait digéré la nouvelle. Finalement, ça ne s'était pas mal passé. Il devrait certainement remercier Hermione pour avoir préparé le terrain. Ils reprirent le chemin de la grande salle en discutant du programme des cours de la journée. De temps en temps, Harry ou Draco esquissaient discrètement des gestes tendres. C'était comme si ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se toucher, de se sentir proches l'un de l'autre.

L'arrivée à la grande salle arriva trop tôt au goût de Harry qui se détacha de Draco. Ils s'assirent à leur table et commencèrent à manger. Quand l'heure du courrier arriva, les chouettes et hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la salle et Hedwige vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci détacha la lettre de la patte de sa chouette et lui donna un bout de croissant. Draco la caressa tendrement pendant que le brun ouvrait la lettre.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Merci de venir me rejoindre ce midi avec Monsieur Malfoy dans mon bureau._

_La Directrice McGonogall_

_Ps : J'admirais beaucoup le professeur Dumbledore._

Harry se retourna vers Draco, qui caressait toujours la chouette blanche en la nourrissant de pain au chocolat.

- C'est McGonogall, elle veut nous voir à midi.

- Tous les deux ? demanda Draco.

- Ouais, c'est sûrement à propos de la prophétie.

- En parlant de ça, ajouta Draco en chuchotant, j'espère que ça ne changera rien entre nous. J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'on pourrait apprendre. Et je ne voudrais pas que cela se mette entre nous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, répondit Harry et glissant sa main sur le genoux du blond, d'après les mangemorts, cela me rendra plus fort. C'est déjà le cas. Je me sens bien avec toi.

Le sourire de Draco fit trois fois le tour de son visage et ne se fana pas de toute la matinée. _« Il est tellement beau quand il sourit. Je voudrais le voir sourire comme ça toute ma vie. Oh, là ! Si jamais je lui dis ça, il va partir en courrant. »_ Pensa Harry, en regardant furtivement Draco environ toutes les 2 minutes.

Quand midi sonna, Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers la gargouille à l'entrée du bureau directorial.

- Dumbledore. Prononça Harry, et la gargouille se délaça pour laisser le passage libre.

Le bureau n'avait pas tellement changé. Certains objets avaient été déplacés. La pensine n'était plus là, tout comme le perchoir de Fumseck.

La directrice leur fit signe de s'asseoir et s'installa derrière son bureau.

- Si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est dans le but de prendre la prophétie de vitesse. Dans la mesure où nous ne savons pas de quoi il retourne, le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons pensé qu'il serait judicieux de vous entraîner pour que vous maîtrisiez parfaitement votre magie, Monsieur Potter. En effet, il m'a raconté l'incident d'hier en potion. Je pense qu'il faut que vous appreniez à contrôler votre magie. Nous allons donc vous donner des cours particuliers. Monsieur Malfoy sera invité à assister et participer dans la mesure du possible à ces cours. D'après la prophétie, il devrait engendrer chez vous un plus grand pouvoir. Il vous aidera donc dans vos entraînements. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Est-ce que ces entraînements seront dangereux pour Draco, je ne veux lui faire courir aucun risque.

- Le principal risque c'est que tu ne maîtrises pas ta magie, Harry. Il faut que tu t'entraînes, et je serais là pour t'aider. Le ton de Draco était sans appel.

- Bien, vous commencerez demain soir, 20h avec le professeur Rogue. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le couloir et marchèrent côte à côte. N'y tenant plus, Harry tendit la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux doigts fin et longs de Draco. La chaleur de la main du blond se propagea dans tout son corps et il se sentit étrangement à sa place. Il sentit Draco tirer sur sa main et tourner dans un couloir désert à droite. Puis il se rapprocha de lui, le faisant reculer, dos au mur. Une lueur brillait dans les yeux gris, ils semblaient en fusion, liquides. Harry avait déjà vu cette lueur, le tout premier jour de sa rencontre avec Draco au square Grimaud, quand il était torse nu sur la terrasse. A l'époque, il n'avait pas su ce que c'était. Maintenant il s'en doutait. _« Du désir… »_ Pensa Harry en frémissant.

Draco continuait à avancer, au ralentit, jusqu'à ce que leur torses se touchent. Il tenait la main du brun ferment. Quand Harry se retrouva coincé contre le mur, le blond passa son autre main sur sa joue et se pencha. Harry ferma les yeux, il sentait le souffle de l'autre garçon sur son visage. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils avaient besoin de plus, ils avaient besoin de l'autre.

Enfin, après ce qui parut une éternité à Harry, il sentit les lèvres douces de Draco sur les siennes. Le baiser était une simple caresse. Jamais il n'avait été donné à l'un ni à l'autre d'échanger un baiser aussi tendre et empli d'amour. Harry en voulait plus, il commença à mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure de son petit ami _« Oui, j'espère que je peux l'appeler comme ça maintenant… »_ Puis il passa légèrement sa langue entre leurs lèvres scellée. Draco compris le message et ne se fit pas prier pour laisser cette langue taquine pénétrer sa bouche. Il l'accueilli dans un baiser langoureux, les deux langues se goûtant, se découvrant, ne voulant plus laisser partir l'autre. Le baiser devint intense, excitant, Draco se colla encore plus, si c'était possible. Il fallut pourtant se séparer. L'air commençait à leur manquer, leur respiration était trop saccadée. A regret, Draco se recula après avoir embrassé encore quelques fois la douce bouche à présent écarlate du brun. Le tableau qui s'offrait à lui était un appel au vice. Harry avait encore les yeux fermés, les joues rouges et les lèvres purpurines. Il respirait fort et son souffle arrivait jusqu'à Draco. Quand il ouvrir enfin les yeux, les orbes vertes incandescentes se posèrent sur les grises.

- J'en avait envie depuis bien trop longtemps, avoua Draco en posant délicatement son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis, leurs regards toujours encrés.

- Tu as bien fait de ne pas te retenir plus longtemps. Répondit Harry, un sourire venant éclairer encore plus son visage extatique.

- On devrait aller déjeuner, si je reste dans ce couloir désert avec toi, je ne sais pas si je pourrait me retenir de te faire l'amour, là tout de suite, contre ce mur.

Harry rougit violemment et embrassa SON blond. _« Le premier qui s'approche je lui fait la peau »_. Puis il se décolla du mur en donnant un léger coup de hanche. Très mauvaise idée. Leurs bassins collés, ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer, ni l'un ni l'autre, l'érection que leur robe de sorcier masquait jusqu'à présent. Harry releva rapidement les yeux et tomba sur ceux incendiés du blond. Pour le coup, il se sentait comme un bout de viande devant un lion enragé _« Et pourtant c'est moi le Gryffon dans l'histoire »_ pensa-t-il ironiquement.

- Tu cherches à te faire violer sur place ? demanda Draco d'une voie rauque de désir.

- Je voulais juste me décoller du mur...Draco… excuse moi… Je ne voulais pas que tu interprètes mal la chose… Bredouilla le Survivant.

- Je sais, Harry, je plaisante, relaxe, il faut juste que j'aille me prendre une douche froide maintenant. Et aux dernières nouvelles, toi aussi tu en as besoin…

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et ils se mirent en route, toujours main dans la main. Harry n'en croyait pas sa chance. Il avait un petit ami canon, intelligent, tendre, prévenant et qui embrassait comme un Dieu. Ce n'est pas pour rien si il avait une des plus belles érections de sa vie. _« Sentir celle de Draco m'a presque fait jouir. Il faut que j'essaie de me calmer, sinon c'est moi qui vais le prendre contre un mur. »._

Harry en était là de ses réflexions quand, au détour d'un couloir, ils entendirent un son étrange.

- Chut, tu entends ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui, on dirait des pleurs.

- Non, je dirais plutôt des gémissements.

Ils s'approchèrent de la source du bruit. C'était une salle de classe apparemment. Draco colla une oreille contre la porte de bois et écouta en silence. Harry avait déjà sortit sa baguette. Il avait peur que l'on soit en train de faire du mal à un élève. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers les serpentards et il s'apprêta à tourner la poignée quand Draco l'arrêta.

- Je ne crois pas la personne souffre. Dit-il dans un souffle.

En effet, Harry distingua les paroles et surtout la voix de la personne qui les prononçait. Il se figea. Dans la salle retentissait des gémissement, des suppliques, mais d'un autre genre : « Je t'en pris, plus vite, Sev », « Oui, là », « t'arrête pas », « mhmh, ta bouche, Sev… ».

Rogue était de toute évidence occupé à procurer un maximum de plaisir à Lupin et Harry devint livide. _« Je n'aurais jamais du entendre ce genre de sons sortir de la bouche de mon professeur. C'est presque comme un deuxième parrain pour moi… »._

Draco, voyant son état de détresse, le tira par la manche et courut jusqu'à la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés et chancelants jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors qui les regardaient avec étonnement. Les deux arrivants étaient échevelés, respiraient mal, et surtout, étaient blanc comme un linge.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Vous avez vu un fantôme ? Demanda Ron.

- J'aurais préféré. Marmonna Harry.

- Avec Harry, on a comme qui dirait été témoin d'une scène Hot entre Severus et Lupin.

Les visages autour se firent écœurés.

- Heureusement que j'avais fini de manger, commenta Ron, vous m'auriez coupé l'appétit. C'est vous dire.

- C'était finalement mieux qu'une douche froide. Glissa Draco à Harry pensant que lui seul entendait.

- Je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas préféré tout compte fait.

- Pourquoi vous aviez besoin d'une douche froide ? C'était Hermione qui les regardait, une lueur perverse dans les yeux, et qui avait posé la question haut et fort.

Les deux intéressés virèrent au rouge carmin. Ron aussi d'ailleurs.

- Hermione, tu me le paieras, et très cher… La menace de Harry était nuancée par le fait qu'il était toujours écarlate et qu'il se ratatinait sur le banc. Il regarda vers Draco. Celui-ci avait reprit rapidement contenance et se redressa.

- Mon petit ami et moi, on s'est roulé le patin du siècle. Lança-t-il fièrement en regardant Harry possessivement.

_« Je ne sais pas si je doit me réjouir du fait que, visiblement, il y a pris autant de plaisir que moi, ou si je doit être contrarié par le fait que tout le monde sache que nous sommes ensemble. Attends, mais il a dit que j'étais son petit ami… Définitivement je suis aux anges »_. Harry fit un sourire éblouissant à l'élu de son cœur, qui le lui rendit et il prit sa main dans la sienne sous la table. Si ils n'avaient pas été complètement absorbés dans la contemplation de l'autre, ils auraient remarqué les réactions autour de la table.

La plupart étaient estomaqués que Harry soit gay. Mais ils trouvaient son choix très compréhensible quand on voyait la beauté et la sensualité suintant de tous les pores de la peau de Draco. Dean se frappa le front en s'écriant « mais c'est bien sûr ». Il avait enfin la raison pour laquelle Draco l'avait repoussé. Et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Si il avait su que Harry était gay, il aurait essayé de le séduire depuis longtemps. C'était le plus beau spécimen mâle du collège. Il surpassait même Draco. Ce couple allait faire des ravages auprès des deux sexes.

Ron et Hermione se sourirent. Ils étaient tellement heureux pour leur ami. Ce dernier semblait rayonner de bonheur. Il le méritait plus que tout autre.

Quant à Ginny, elle esquissa un timide sourire et s'éclipsa. Hermione la suivit, certainement pour s'assurer qu'elle tenait le coup. C'est quand Harry discerna ces mouvements dans son champ de vision qu'il détourna enfin le regard de son petit ami et qu'il se rendit compte que tous les Gryffondors les regardaient. Lui qui avait enfin retrouvé un teint de peau normal, il rougit encore une fois. Quand Draco le vit, il bougea la tête pour se retrouver devant les regards interrogateurs de ses nouveaux camarades de maison.

-Un problème peut-être ?

- Non, pas du tout, mais maintenant que tout le monde va savoir que Harry est gay, il va falloir que tu te battes. Les homos de l'école sont tout sauf fair-play. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, Draco…

Dean avait dit cela en rigolant, mais un pli d'inquiétude s'inscrivit entre les sourcils du blond. Il y avait manifestement déjà pensé, et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir si un mec tournait autour d'Harry, de SON Harry. Il ne préférait même pas penser à la perspective qu'il puisse le quitter pour un autre. Harry vit le pli d'inquiétude se creuser et la peur envahir les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas écouter cet obsédé sexuel, Draco ? Demanda-t-il. Tous les mecs ne sont pas des prédateurs.

- Que tu crois, Harry, que tu crois. Mais Dean a raison, tu vas devenir le point de mire de toute la population homo de Poudlard. Et je peux te dire qu'elle est conséquente. Tu est le mec le plus sexy de l'école, ils vont se jeter sur toi comme la faim sur le monde, qu'on soit ensemble ou pas.

- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre, Draco, ils ne vont pas me violer.

La conversation était devenue privée, ils avaient baissé la voie et murmuraient entre eux.

- Non, mais ils pourraient te tenter.

- Tu rigoles j'espère Draco ? Me tenter ? Je crois que je n'ai pas été très clair avec toi. Tu veux bien qu'on en parle ailleurs qu'ici ?

Harry se devait de mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Draco puisse souffrir de sa position de « Survivant qui a vaincu ». _« En même temps, je suis plutôt flatté qu'il se préoccupe autant de me perdre. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… »._ Il se leva donc après avoir engloutit une dernière part de flan, suivit par Draco et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château. Une fois passé les lourdes portes, le soleil de ce début de septembre les réchauffa sensiblement. Ils s'assirent sur un banc en pierre, en plein soleil. Harry admira les reflets blancs des cheveux de son petit ami lorsqu'ils scintillaient au soleil. Sa peau semblait encore plus laiteuse. Harry eut envie de la toucher, mais il avait peur que cela ne l'écarte du sujet important qu'il voulait aborder. Draco attendait silencieusement, les traits toujours marqués par l'inquiétude.

- Draco, si je t'ai demandé de me suivre, c'est pour pouvoir te parler librement. Je crois qu'on doit mettre certaines choses au point.

Draco, qui avait peur de la tournure que prenaient les choses, coupa Harry dans son élan.

- Harry, je sais que tout cela est trop rapide. Je suis désolé de l'avoir dit à tout le monde. J'aurais du t'en parler d'abord. Je voulais que tout le monde le sache. Que tout le monde sache à quel point j'étais chanceux et heureux. Je voulais le crier à la face du monde. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Draco avait l'air minable. Harry en avait mal pour lui. Cela n'avait même pas l'air de lui coûter de s'excuser platement comme ça. Il avait vraiment changé.

- Draco, si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais t'expliquer. Il attendit que Draco hoche la tête pour continuer. Je voulais te parler parce que visiblement je n'ai pas été clair avec toi. Draco, il est évident pour moi que je ne suis pas attiré par les filles. Seulement, je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons non plus…

Alors là, Draco en resta bouche bée.

- Ce que je veux dire… Harry hésita. C'est que je suis attiré par toi. Et uniquement par toi. Tu dois me trouver bizarre. Je comprendrais tu sais, si tu voulais y réfléchir.

Voyant que Draco ne réagissait toujours pas, il continua.

- J'en ai parlé un jour avec Hermione, elle a dit que j'étais peut-être l'emblème de ce que l'amour avait de plus pur… Un truc à l'eau de rose comme ça… et que je ne pouvais peut-être tomber amoureux que d'une seule personne… Que mon cœur et mon corps le sauraient ce jour là…

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un Draco qui se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il passa une main dans les chevaux bruns perpétuellement décoiffés et l'autre main vint se glisser dans le dos musclé de l'attrapeur des Gryffondors, sous sa chemise, pour le caresser sensuellement. Harry, qui n'avait pas réagit, gémit en participant au baiser. Il était encore meilleur que le premier, plus intense. Harry attrapa la tête de son petit ami à deux mains et se plaqua encore plus contre lui. Comme la première fois, Draco mit fin au baiser. Il ne délaissa pas son brun pour autant. Il fit glisser sa bouche le long de la mâchoire carrée puis alla torturer le lobe de l'oreille de Harry qui n'était plus que gémissements. Il embrassa également l'espace derrière l'oreille et continua sa descente pour mordiller le cou de son petit ami. Une fois arrivé à destination, et le cou de Harry rouge d'avoir été trop embrassé. Il se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux. Les émeraudes étaient sombres de désir et remplies d'amour et de tendresse. Cette vision fit bouillir le sang de Draco dans ses veines.

- Je t'aime moi aussi.

Ce n'était pas ce que Draco avait l'intention de dire, mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Il ne pouvait se leurrer plus longtemps. Il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de la personne qu'il détestait il y a encore quelques mois. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents tous les deux. C'était il y a à peu près deux mois. Quand Severus lui avait raconté l'enfance de celui qu'il appelait encore Potter. Ce jour là, sa vision du Survivant avait changée. Il avait fait la paix, tout seul dans son coin, avec les années de guérillas contre sa Némésis. Il ne lui en voulait plus de ne pas lui avoir accordé son amitié en première année. Lui-même n'aurait pas voulu du Draco arrogant et mangemort en puissance de l'époque. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de jouer franc-jeu quand il était arrivé Square Grimaud. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un Harry torse nu et digne des mannequins qui posaient dans certains magazines gays moldus. Depuis ce jour là, il n'avait cessé de fantasmer sur Harry. Puis il avait appris qu'il était gay, pour son plus grand bonheur. C'est la veille au soir, quand il avait vu Harry pleurer, qu'il avait su qu'il était amoureux. Il aurait tout fait pour le voir arrêter de pleurer. Il aurait pu tuer, alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais le faire. Mais toutes ses promesses tombaient à l'eau maintenant. Il n'y en avait plus qu'une qui tenait. Il aimerait Harry jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Quoiqu'il arrive. Et cette promesse prenait effet tout de suite.

Harry n'avait pas répondu à la déclaration de Draco. Il était trop ému pour cela. Les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête_. « Je t'aime moi aussi », « Je t'aime moi aussi », « Je t'aime moi aussi »_… Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit la main du blond quitter son dos pour se poser sur le banc. Il avait froid quand il ne sentait plus ses mains sur lui.

- Je t'aime tellement Draco.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser chaste mais qui faisait s'envoler des papillons dans le ventre du blond. La magie du moment fut rompue par la sonnerie indiquant que les cours reprenaient. Ils se séparèrent à regret. Draco devait se rendre en cours de Runes et Harry se dirigeât vers la cabane de Hagrid pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Il se demanda d'ailleurs qui ferait cours en l'absence du professeur. Mais son problème principal était Draco. Il venait de le quitter et pourtant il ressentait un vide à l'intérieur de lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils se séparaient en quatre jours. Il était inquiet. Il aurait du l'accompagner jusqu'à sa classe. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser parcourir les couloirs seuls. _« Mais à quoi, je pensais ? A oui, à Draco. Mais pas dans le sens ou j'aurais dû. J'avais fait la promesse de ne pas le quitter. »_ Plus il y pensait, plus il se faisait du souci. Presque arrivé à la cabane, il n'y tint plus et rebroussa chemin. A un moment il se mit à courir, poussé par son instinct. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Arrivé à la grande porte, il aperçu une silhouette qui courrait dans la direction opposée, vers lui. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, Harry reconnu Blaise Zabini, le serpentard et meilleur ami de Draco. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit sa baguette.

- Blaise, où est Draco ? L'angoisse se lisait dans sa voix.

- Je venais voir si il était avec toi.

- Non, c'est par où la salle de Runes ?

- Suis-moi.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il lui faisait confiance mais il le suivit quand même. Draco avait confiance en lui. Alors lui aussi. Pendant qu'ils courraient, Blaise s'expliqua.

- Quand j'ai quitté la salle commune des Serpentards, en retard, il y avait encore Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Je suis passé par un raccourci pour aller plus vite et je suis arrivé à la salle de potion en même temps que les autres. Seulement, il y avait déjà Pansy et les deux abrutis. Je me suis dit qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de louche et j'ai couru pour voir si Draco était avec toi.

Plus Harry écoutait le récit de Blaise, plus une boule d'angoisse montait dans son estomac. Il sentait sa magie crépiter autour de lui. Elle était prête à être lâchée, et Harry ne la retiendrait pas cette fois-ci. Il voulait exterminer tous ceux qui feraient du mal à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Sa magie pulsait maintenant, il n'avait encore jamais ressentit ça. Il sentait des pouvoirs alors inconnus de lui s'enclencher naturellement, bouillonner, graviter autour de lui. Il se sentait puissant. Pourtant, il était fragile, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans Draco. Si il lui arrivait malheur alors qu'il était chargé de le protéger, il ne pourrait pas y survivre.

Blaisa amorça un virage à gauche et tous les cauchemars les plus horribles de Harry n'auraient pas pu rivaliser avec la vision qui s'offrit à lui. Draco était agenouillé à terre et se tordait de douleur, visiblement sous l'influence du sortilège Doloris. Il poussa un hurlement qui fit se glacer le sang de Harry dans ses veines. Puis tout se passa très vite.

Un flot de lumière dorée émana du torse de Harry. Blaise resta interdit devant la scène. Les trois bourreaux perçurent la lumière et se tournèrent vers eux deux. Le corps de Draco se relâcha. Le sortilège était rompu. Il s'écroula à terre. Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer à cette vision. Sa magie se libéra, touchant d'abord Draco et Blaise, elle semblait former une sorte de bouclier doré. Puis le couloir explosa littéralement. Le visage des serpentards exprima la surprise puis l'effroi quand le souffle de l'explosion les propulsa contre les murs fissurés.

Draco, Blaise et Harry n'avaient pas bougés, protégés. L'explosion avait dû s'entendre dans tout le château. Mais Harry s'en moquait. Il couru vers l'endroit où le corps de Draco était tombé. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. _« Pâle comme la mort »_ Pensa Harry avec des sueurs froides.

Il s'accroupi et prit le corps de son amoureux dans ses bras, le serrant contre son cœur.

- Pardonne-moi, je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas mon amour, mon ange. Pardonne-moi…

Il avait posé son front contre le front blond et ses larmes tombaient sur le visage de son amour. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne les entendit, les pas des professeurs se diriger vers lui. Sa magie était encore enclenchée, et ses facultés étaient décuplées.

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Potter, La directrice haussa la voix. Il faut nous laisser passer. Maintenant !

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que les boucliers étaient encore en place. Apparemment, ils ne laissaient personne approcher. Il les laissa tomber, sans trop savoir comment. Il y avait juste pensé. Il releva la tête. McGonogall, Rogue et Flitwick arrivaient en courrant. Rogue se dirigea vers lui alors que les deux autres professeurs allaient vers les serpentards. Blaise était à la place où l'avait laissé Harry, il semblait choqué.

- Potter, que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a reçut le doloris. Harry vit Rogue se tendre imperceptiblement. Puis il s'est évanoui. Il va s'en remettre n'est ce pas ?

En parlant, Harry caressait le visage de Draco. Rogue le remarqua mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Oui, un doloris n'est pas mortel. Mais il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ecartez-vous, je vais le faire léviter jusqu'à là-bas.

Harry eut un instant d'hésitation mais il se détacha de Draco en le reposant le plus délicatement du monde. Amoureusement aurait dit Rogue, plus que surprit. Puis il se releva et regarda le corps du blond flotter tranquillement dans les airs. Rogue tourna les talons et avança vers l'infirmerie. Harry le suivit.

- Où croyez-vous que vous allez, Monsieur Potter ? Demanda Rogue.

- A l'infirmerie ! Répondit-il, comme si le professeur était un demeuré.

- Vous n'auriez pas cours par hasard ?

- N'y pensez même pas. Je vais où Draco va. Un point c'est tout.

- Non, mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Rogue commençait à s'énerver du ton employé par son élève.

- Pour le petit ami de l'homme que vous trimbalez devant vous. Et il est hors de question que je le quitte d'une semelle.

- Son QUOI ? Rogue avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. Il relâcha son attention et le corps de Draco fit une embardée.

- Non mais vous êtes malade, vous voulez lui casser quelque chose.

Harry poussa son professeur et fit léviter lui-même son petit ami.

- Il aurait mieux fallu que vous vous occupiez de lui avant qu'il ne soit dans cet état, poursuivit Rogue, rancunier. Je vous avais demandé de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Vous n'avez pas tenu une semaine. Vous parlez d'un petit ami…

Harry ne répondit rien, mais il était dévasté. Il était d'accord avec Rogue, pour une fois. Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Rogue attendait une réponse cinglante qui ne vint pas. Il tourna les yeux vers Harry et vit l'impensable. Il pleurait. Il pensa qu'il était peut-être aller un peu loin cette fois-ci. Quand Lupin saurait qu'il avait fait pleurer son élève préféré, il lui en voudrait. A la perspective de dormir sur le canapé pendant les deux prochains mois, il essaya de se rattraper. Que ne ferait-on pas par amour pour un loup-garou (et pour un peu de sexe, aussi) !

- Je suis désolé. Je suis aussi responsable. Je devais surveiller les trois suspects. Ils m'ont volé du polynectar. Je n'y ai vu que du feu.

- Non, vous avez raison, j'ai faillit à ma promesse. Répondit Harry, piteusement.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers Draco et l'installa sur un lit. Le blanc des draps jurait affreusement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Harry frémit. Le rideau fut tiré devant lui et Rogue, pour que l'infirmière puisse l'examiner. Il fixa les motifs du rideau, tout comme Rogue, et attendit. L'infirmière ouvrit rapidement les rideaux. Elle lui avait enfilé une blouse d'hôpital. Harry était une nouvelle fois au bord des larmes.

- Il va bien. Le doloris l'a considérablement affaiblit, mais, avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, il n'y paraîtra plus.

- Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? Demanda Harry, en pleurant, mais de soulagement cette fois.

- Bientôt, Harry. D'ici quelques heures.

- Est-ce que je peux rester avec lui. Il avait la voix qui tremblait, et avait les yeux rivés sur le visage du blond.

L'infirmière leva des yeux étonnés vers Rogue qui sembla donner son accord car elle acquiesça.

Harry se dirigea alors vers le lit de Draco. Il s'assit sur une chaise qu'il approcha à l'aide de magie sans baguette et d'un sort informulé, sans même y penser. Puis il prit la main fine et blanche et l'embrassa tendrement.

Des bruits de firent entendre à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Rogue tira le rideau du lit de Draco pour leur laisser plus d'intimité. Harry entendit McGonogall expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir. Elle énuméra les blessures des trois serpentards. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas morts, mais grièvement blessés. Rien d'irréparable selon Madame Pomfresh. _« Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de ne pas les avoir tués ou non »_. Pensa-t-il.

Puis McGonogall passa la tête derrière le rideau.

- Je pourrais vous parler, Monsieur Potter ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur les doigts de Harry entrelacés à ceux de Draco, mais, tout comme Rogue qui se tenait derrière elle, elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Bien sûr, mais ici, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je voudrais être là quand il se réveillera.

- Bien. Je voudrais avoir votre version des faits. Monsieur Zabini nous a déjà donné la sienne.

Harry raconta dans le détail les événements depuis le moment où Draco et lui s'étaient quittés dans le parc. Cela sembla corroborer les dires de Blaise, car McGonogall ne demanda pas de détails supplémentaires.

- J'ai entendu qu'ils allaient s'en remettre, demanda Harry en parlant des trois serpentards.

- Oui, avec beaucoup de soins. Ce n'est pas passé loin. Mais je ne peux pas vous en blâmer. Vous ne contrôlez pas encore votre magie.

- Bien que vous sembliez la contrôler de mieux en mieux. Je viens de vous voir faire de la magie sans baguette. Corrigea Rogue devant le regard étonné de la Directrice.

- Depuis que ma magie s'est libérée, elle semble avoir prit sa place. Je la sens. Je crois que j'ai un plus grand pouvoir sur elle. Et en effet, je n'étais pas conscient du sort que je jetais dans le couloir. Tout ce que je savais c'est que Draco et Blaise étaient à l'abris et que le reste je m'en fichais. J'aurais pu les tuer, et je ne suis même pas sûr que je l'aurais regretté. J'ai tué tellement de mangemorts durant la guerre…

- Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas le cas. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, et ce n'est plus à vous de combattre les mages noirs. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez Auror.

- Nous vous entraînerons tout de même, vous devez découvrir l'étendue de vos pouvoirs.

Harry hocha la tête et demanda :

- Que vont-ils devenir, maintenant ? Il ne précisa pas qui, mais les professeurs l'avaient compris.

- Ils vont rester ici encore deux jours pour les soins les plus urgents. Puis, ils seront envoyés à l'infirmerie de Azkaban en attendant d'être jugés. Ils ont lancé un impardonnable. Ils seront punis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter. Draco est à l'abri maintenant.

Rogue lui fit un sourire encourageant, qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux de Harry. Quand Rogue le vit, il émit un petit rire. Deuxième écarquillement d'yeux de Harry.

- Nous allons vous laisser. Draco est entre de bonnes mains. Rogue fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui pensa qu'il avait la berlue, puis les deux professeurs prirent congé.

Harry se rapprocha de Draco et passa tendrement sa main sur son visage.

- Repose-toi Draco, je veille sur toi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais.

Il posa sa tête sur leurs deux mains entrelacées et sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 5 –**_

**_La suite arrivera très rapidement, dès lundi normalement._**


	6. Les choses serieuses

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 6. Comme son nom l'indique, on passe aux choses serieuses... Je répète, si les scènes de sexe entre deux hommes vous répugnent, passez votre chemin. Pour les autres... Enjoy!_

**Chapitre 6 : Les choses sérieuses**

Ce fut la caresse d'une main dans ses cheveux qui le réveilla. Il relava brusquement la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec un Draco réveillé et souriant. Le cœur de Harry frappa de manière désordonnée dans sa cage thoracique. Il se leva de la chaise et se pencha vers le visage de son amour qui avait repris des couleurs. Il embrassa chaque parcelle du visage parfait de son petit ami.

- Oh, je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois réveillé. Réussit-il à dire entre chaque baiser.

- Et moi je suis ravi de ton enthousiasme, rigola Draco avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser enfiévré. Harry l'embrassa comme un désespéré, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Cette fois ce fut lui qui mit fin au baiser. Pour pouvoir parler.

- Je t'aime tellement, je suis si désolé de t'avoir laissé tout seul. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait.

Quand Draco vit que Harry avait recommencé à pleurer, il se sentit mourir, le cœur brisé.

- Non, ne pleurs pas. Tu sais que je ne le supporte pas. Arrête s'il te plait. Ne pleurs pas pour moi. Jamais. Je t'aime trop pour te voir pleurer. Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Oui, mais j'ai faillit à ma promesse. Avoua Harry entre deux sanglots.

- Je n'aurais pas du partir tout seul non plus, j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il la voix plein de sous-entendus.

- Ils auraient pu te tuer, heureusement que Blaise m'a montré le chemin de la salle de Runes.

- Blaise était là ?

Harry raconta encore une fois son après-midi. Il raconta également le passage à l'infirmerie et le sort des trois serpentards. A la fin, il vit que Draco baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- On reparlera de tout ça demain. On a tout le temps. Tu dois dormir pour l'instant.

Draco s'écarta et ouvrit les draps de son lit.

- Oui, mais à une condition… Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il se glissa sous les draps et se blottit dans les bras musclés de son amour blond. Il respira profondément son odeur. Il était de retour chez lui. Dans l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Ils se rendormirent rapidement, un sourire de bien-être aux lèvres.

A l'aube, Madame Pomfresh les trouva tous les deux étroitement serrés sur le petit lit de l'infirmerie. Elle hésita sur l'attitude à avoir. Elle aurait dû leur faire la leçon, ce n'est pas des choses que l'on fait. Mais, à y regarder de plus près, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Draco avait passé ses bras autour de Harry, et celui-ci avait les mains crispées sur la blouse du blond, comme si il avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Ils avaient l'air étonnement jeune pour des hommes ayants vécu tellement d'événements dramatiques, pour des héros de guerre. Elle s'approcha et leur caressa doucement les cheveux en les appelant par leur prénom.

Ils ouvrirent lentement les yeux et eurent un sursaut qui faillit envoyer Harry par terre, si Draco ne l'avait pas retenu fermement sur le lit.

- Je venais ausculter notre patient, mais je vois que vous prenez soin de lui… Leur dit-elle, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

- Ah bon, vous n'avez pas sagement tenu compagnie à votre petit ami pour vous assurer qu'il allait bien ? Demanda-t-elle, faussement étonnée, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Euh, bah si, c'est ce que vous croyez alors… Murmura Harry, étonné de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'infirmière.

- Si vous voulez bien nous laisser, que je l'examine. A moins que cela ne vous dérange pas qu'il reste ? Demanda-t-elle à Draco.

- Non, non, je vais passer de l'autre côté du rideau.

Harry s'empressa de sauter du lit et de s'exécuter. Il entendit Draco rire en disant qu'il était trop pudique. _« Je ne suis pas pudique. C'est juste que je réagis assez rapidement quand je le vois en caleçon, et que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. »_ Pensa Harry, rouge de honte, car il se doutait que Draco connaissait la raison de son trouble.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il entendit Madame Pomfresh prononcer des sorts d'auscultation qu'il avait maintes fois entendu prononcé pour lui. Puis elle sortit de derrière le rideau, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

- Il va bien, je vais le garder encore ici ce matin, pour qu'il se repose. Il pourra sortir à midi et suivre les cours de l'après-midi normalement.

- Très bien, je viendrais le chercher.

- Je vous entends, vous savez, et j'apprécierais que vous ne parliez pas de moi comme si j'avais deux ans et que Harry devait venir me chercher à la sortie de la crèche !

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse te promener seul dans les couloirs. Tu dois te faire à l'idée que je vais te suivre comme ton ombre.

- J'ai une réplique à connotation sexuelle qui me vient à l'esprit, mais je t'en fais grâce devant Madame Pomfresh.

- Draco ! S'exclama Harry, rouge pivoine en jetant un regard en coin à l'infirmière, toute aussi écarlate.

- Je vais vous laisser les enfants. Soyez sages. Dit-elle en pouffant tandis qu'elle retournait à son bureau.

- Je rêve ou Madame Pomfresh vient de pouffer devant ta remarque scabreuse ?

- Je crois qu'elle se dévergonde. Je me demande avec qui, répondit Draco, réellement intriqué par la question.

- Oh, je t'en prie, ôtes-moi cette image de la tête… Supplia Harry en venant se rassoire sur le lit.

- Très bien, tu veux que je te mette une autre image dans la tête ? Susurra Draco dans l'oreille du brun, tout en faisant courir sa main sur son dos puis plus bas jusqu'à caresser le creux de ses reins.

- Draco… Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit idéal. Réussit à articuler Harry, au bord de l'hyperventilation.

- Partout où tu seras, sera l'endroit idéal pour le genre de choses que je te réserve, mon amour.

A ce dernier mot, chuchoté, Harry ne se contrôla plus et se jeta sur le blond avec passion, le renversant sur le lit et se couchant sur lui. Il pénétra directement sa bouche pour que leurs langues puissent se retrouver et commencer leur ballet érotique. Leur souffle se fit erratique. Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, les décoiffant sans ménagement. Pendant se temps, Draco avait passé ses mains sous la chemise du brun et parcourrait son torse en de tendres caresses, découvrant des muscles développés. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire descendre ses mains plus bas dans le dos de son petit ami, il voulait toucher ses fesses musclées et rebondies sur lesquelles il fantasmait depuis quelques jours.

Quand Harry sentit les mains fines et élégantes se poser sur son postérieur, il mit doucement fin au baiser.

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Draco… Déclara-t-il, faussement réprobateur. Son sourire trahissant ses paroles.

- Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça. C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi, je te signale. Répondit Draco en émettant un petit rire tout à fait charmant (toujours du point de vue de Harry).

- C'est ce que tu as dit.

- Quoi, que je te réservais un traitement de mon cru ? Demanda Draco, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais non, crétin. Après.

- Quand je t'ai appelé « mon amour » ? Cette fois-ci, son sourire se fit tendre. Ca t'excite ? Si j'avais su je l'aurais dit plus tôt, mon amour.

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec la voix la plus sensuelle que Harry ait jamais entendue. Il se leva brusquement.

- T'es content ? Demanda-t-il en désignant son entrejambe, visiblement bien réveillée.

- Plutôt, oui, même si je ne me fais qu'une vague idée à travers tes vêtements. Commenta-t-il, appréciateur.

- Tu n'es pas croyable ! Je vais devoir remonter au dortoir, prendre une douche froide, dit-il en grognant. Toi, tu ne bouges pas jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher !

- J'adore quand tu me donnes des ordres, Harry…

- Argh…

Sur ce, Harry partit presque en courrant pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son démon tentateur personnel. Il prit rapidement sa douche froide puis s'habilla. Quand il revint dans le dortoir, les autres commençaient tout juste à se réveiller.

- Harry ! S'exclama Ron. Alors, comment va Draco ?

- Très bien, il se porte comme un charme. Je vais le chercher pour le déjeuner. Il reprend les cours cet aprèm.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre.

Ron sourit sincèrement à Harry en disant cela et ce dernier éprouva une bouffée d'affection pour son meilleur ami. Il avait accepté tellement de choses de sa part, et en si peu de temps. Il avait des amis formidables et il se le dit et se le répéta quand tous les Gryffondors au grand complet demandèrent des nouvelles de Draco. Harry marcha sur un petit nuage toute la matinée. Son ange allait bien, il le retrouverait dans quelques heures. Ses amis avaient accepté leur relation. Tout était pour le mieux.

Il se fit cette réflexion alors qu'il passait devant la table des Serpentards pour rejoindre la sienne. Il remarqua que l'ambiance était détendue. _« Bizarre, j'aurais cru qu'ils seraient dépités que des élèves de leur maison se fassent coincer… »._ Il fut encore plus surprit quand Blaise se leva brusquement et couru jusqu'à lui, devant tout le monde.

- Harry, comment va Draco ? Demande-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

- Il va très bien, il revient cet après-midi. Répondit Harry, avec un sourire chaleureux. Je te remercie Blaise, sans toi ce ne serait certainement pas le cas. On te doit une fière chandelle tous les deux.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise. Draco est mon ami. Tu l'aurais fait pour n'importe lequel de tes amis. Je suis même sûr que tu l'aurais fait pour moi. Tu es un Gryffondor, conclu-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tu es aussi un ami.

Blaise lui rendit un sourire resplendissant. « C'est une manie de serpentard de ne jamais sourire et ensuite de vous éblouir ! » Se dit-il, incrédule.

- Je dois te remercier aussi, continua Blaise, les Serpentards sont tous très soulagés que les Mangemorts aient été arrêtés. Ils faisaient régner la terreur dans les cachots. Les premières années ont été traumatisées par Pansy préfète. Et encore, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les rassurer. Mais ils te doivent beaucoup, et ils en sont conscients. Ils te remercient tous du fond du cœur.

- Tu peux leur dire qu'ils ne me doivent rien du tout. Je suis heureux que tout ce gâchis puisse être une occasion d'un rapprochement entre nos maisons.

- Tu veux dire, un rapprochement autre que celui entre Draco et Toi ? Demanda Blaise, espiègle.

- Ah, donc tout Poudlard est au courant maintenant ?

- Depuis hier c'est le sujet de conversation numéro un. Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas remarqué que tu étais le centre d'attention de toute l'école ce matin.

- Parce que ça change de d'habitude ? Demanda-t-il l'air morose.

Blaise éclata de rire devant une grande salle incrédule et retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Harry fit de même à la sienne, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux de pouvoir s'entendre avec le meilleur ami du blond, comme celui-ci pouvait s'entendre avec Ron.

Quand midi sonna, Harry était déjà devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Au moment où il allait entrer, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco habillé de pied en cape.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru mourir d'ennui.

- Tu deviens capricieux, Draco, méfie-toi, tu redeviens Serpentard. Plaisanta Harry en lui prenant la main pour aller déjeuner.

- J'ai même pas le droit à un petit bisou ?

- Draco, la dernière fois que tu m'as embrassé dans un couloir, on était tellement excités qu'on a bien cru qu'il nous faudrait une douche froide. Et j'en ai déjà pris une ce matin. Alors non, tu n'auras pas de baiser.

- Tu sais que me frustrer ne fait qu'augmenter les chances pour que je te viole en plein cours de sortilège tout à l'heure.

Harry embrassa la paume de la main entrelacée dans la sienne, puis s'arrêta pour regarder son amour dans les yeux. Ils étaient seuls. Les autres élèves étaient sûrement déjà attablés.

- Draco… hum… je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses des idées…

L'appréhension se lisait dans les yeux émeraude et Draco en eut le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ne voulait pas voir la peur dans les yeux si aimés.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du souci. Je plaisantais. Si tu demandais à Blaise, tu saurais que je fais sans cesse ce genre d'allusions. Je veux que ce soit une expérience inoubliable pour toi. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne veux pas te presser. Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis la pression. J'ai très envie de toi, mais je comprends que tu veilles prendre ton temps. Je veux que tu sois sûr que tu veux que se soit moi le premier.

Harry était content de se l'entendre dire, mais il semblerait que Draco n'est pas comprit la cause de son appréhension.

- Draco, ce n'est pas du tout le problème. J'ai très envie de toi, moi aussi. Et je ne compte pas te faire languir, parce que j'en meure d'envie. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées. Ce sera la première fois pour moi. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec toutes tes conquêtes. Je ne vais pas être à la hauteur. Je préfère que tu le saches plutôt que de lire la déception dans tes yeux.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement qui étonna Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir. Pour parler crûment, je n'ai jamais eu que des parties de baises, Harry, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec des sentiments. Tu as été le seul à prendre mon cœur. Ce sera magnifique parce que je t'aime.

Il s'écarta de lui pour le regarder. Son cœur se mit à palpiter. Harry pleurait, encore !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pleure de soulagement et aussi de joie. Ca m'a hanté depuis le jour où j'ai réalisé que je te désirais.

- Stupide Gryffondor !

- Eh, je te signale que tu en fais partie. Eclata de rire Harry.

Draco déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, lui repris la main et le guida jusqu'à la grande salle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas occulté le fait que Harry lui avait en quelque sorte promis de faire l'amour très bientôt.

Quand il entrèrent, toutes les têtes se tournèrent et le couple sentit des dizaines de paires d'yeux descendre pour fixer leurs mains toujours entrelacées. Ils firent comme si de rien était et s'assirent à leurs places. Draco fut accueillit chaleureusement. Harry tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Il reçu en pleine face le sourire éclatant de joie du professeur Lupin, un timide hochement de tête de la part de Rogue et un sourire de McGonogall. Harry leur adressa un sourire resplendissant collectif et se tourna pour regarder son amour manger goulûment une part de pizza avec les mains. Décidément, il l'étonnera toujours…

Après le déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le cours de sortilège. Harry et Draco main dans la main. Hermione se rapprocha de son meilleur ami. Elle aussi tenait son amoureux par la main, et elle le traînait presque pour rester à hauteur de Harry.

- Alors, que sont devenus les Serpentards ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ils vont rester là jusqu'à demain et iront à Azkaban avant d'être jugés. Il parait que je les ai salement amochés. Rajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Hermione ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle aussi avait revu son code d'honneur, comme beaucoup durant la guerre. En temps de guerre, la survie de ceux qu'on aime est le seul objectif. On se bat. Les ennemis tombent. Point.

- Et sinon, avec Draco ?

- Je tiens à préciser que je vous entends. C'était juste au cas où vous auriez décidé de dire des choses indiscrètes dans mon dos. Précisa Draco en rigolant.

- Eh bien, comme tu vois, il est insupportable.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Conclu le blond.

- Entre autres, plaisanta Harry.

- Je suis contente pour vous. Sincèrement.

- Je sais Hermione. Merci.

Les deux intéressés sourirent à la jeune femme qui le leur rendit juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Draco attira son petit ami vers une table vide et s'y assis. Ils sortirent leurs affaires et attendirent le début du cours en papotant avec Ron et Hermione, assis devant. Le petit professeur Flitwick entra enfin et fit tomber le silence.

- Bonjour chers élèves. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le sortilège de multiplication. Très utile quand vous devez dupliquer des objets. Nous allons commencer avec un objet simple, une bille que vous trouverez sur votre table, une couleur pour chaque élève. Le sort est « Duplicatum cosa ». allez-y.

Harry regarda d'abord faire son voisin. Draco attrapa sa baguette d'une main experte et lança le sortilège. Une deuxième bille fit son apparition sur la table. Harry la prit pour la voir de plus prêt. Les deux billes bleues étaient parfaitement identiques. Il la reposa en faisant un sourire appréciateur à Draco qui redressa fièrement le buste. La brun ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et reçu un coup de coude se son petit copain.

Ce fut au tour de Harry. Il brandit sa baguette et prononça le sort d'une voie forte alors qu'il se demandait combien de billes il faudrait pour remplir les innombrables poches de la robe de sorcier de son professeur. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit ledit professeur s'effondrer à terre dans un bruit de billes s'entrechoquant et que des dizaines d'exemplaires identiques à la rouge se trouvant sur sa table se répandirent sur le sol.

Harry se leva rapidement pour aider le professeur à se relever. Il n'avait pas résisté au poids des billes dans sa robe.

- Je suis désolé professeur, j'étais en train d'y penser, et ça s'est passé. Vous n'avez rien ?

- Non, Harry, ça va. Le professeur Rogue m'avait pourtant dit que vous pratiquiez les sorts imprononcés, mais de là à ce que vos pensées se réalisent…

- J'ai prononcé la formule en même temps.

- Vous pourriez essayer de dupliquer la bille sans baguette et sans ouvrir la bouche ? Demanda le professeur, intrigué.

Les autres élèves regardèrent Harry se rassoire à sa table. Puis sans qu'aucun mot n'ait été prononcé, et alors que Harry avait les deux mains posées à plat sur la table, une deuxième bille apparut.

- Bien, nous sommes fixés. Le professeur souriait. Je demanderais au professeur Rogue de me joindre à vous pour vos cours particuliers, si vous le permettez, ce sera un grand honneur.

Harry marmonna un « Bien » et se ratatina sur sa table. Il détestait être le centre d'attention. Et maintenant toute l'école saurait qu'il avait un don particulier. Draco se rendit compte de son malaise et passa sa main dans son dos dans une tendre caresse. Harry lui sourit piteusement et se rapprocha de lui pour mieux sentir sa caresse. Le cours se termina dans le chahut quand Neville marcha sur une bille qui traînait et s'étala de tout son long. Se fut l'occasion pour les Gryffondors de lancer les billes un peu partout dans la classe et le professeur finit pas les supplier de sortir.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et il fut bientôt l'heure du dîner puis du coucher. Harry prit une douche et se mit en pyjama. Quand il rentra dans le dortoir, les autres étaient déjà couchés. Certains avaient fermé leurs rideaux, Ron feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch et Dean lisait un livre de métamorphose. Pas de trace de Draco, Harry se dit que ce devait être lui qu'il avait entendu dans la cabine de douche voisine de la sienne. Il regretta de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt. Il se coucha, attendant de savoir si son petit ami oserait le rejoindre devant les autres ou pas. Car il était évident qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui pour dormir maintenant. Si Draco ne venait pas, il se relèverait plus tard pour aller se glisser dans son lit.

Mais il ne resta pas longtemps dans l'expectative. Son ange blond sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux tout ébouriffés d'avoir été séchés avec une serviette. Il était torse nu, comme d'habitude, et portait un pantalon en soie verte. _« Typiquement Serpentard »_. Harry eut une bouffée de chaleur en voyant que son ange se dirigeait droit sur lui, d'un pas conquérant. Il se posta au bord du lit et lui fit signe de la tête.

- Tu permets ?

- Je t'attendais, répondit Harry en ouvrant les couvertures.

Draco s'y glissa, son sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit les mecs… S'exclama Dean, un air coquin sur le visage.

Cela fit relever la tête de Ron qui piqua un fard.

- Jetez un sort de silence, je ne tiens pas à être témoin de vos parties de jambes en l'air quand même…

- Bonne nuit. Répondit Harry en fermant les rideaux et en prononçant le sort de silence sans prendre la peine de prendre sa baguette.

Draco se mit sur le côté, la tête posée du son coude replié, il prit sa baguette et incanta « minima lumus » pour pouvoir mieux voir son amoureux.

- Harry, on n'est pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit. On peut juste dormir si tu veux.

- Je dois dire que je suis déçu, tu n'en as pas envie ? Demanda Harry en lui caressant la joue puis en passant sa main derrière la nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Il lui donna un baiser amoureux et tendre qui fit gémir Draco.

- Comme jamais, Harry. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres en retirant les lunettes du brun et en les posant sur la tablette du lit, près de sa baguette.

Il approfondit le baiser et se redressa afin de se mettre au-dessus de lui. Il voulait voir ce corps sur lequel il fantasmait comme un fou. Alors il commença à descendre ses lèvres dans son cou, ses mains se faisant entreprenantes. Elles montaient sous la chemise de pyjama pour venir caresser le torse musclé et titiller les tétons tendus, arrachant un gémissement au brun. Draco sourit en retirant ses mains et s'ingénia à déboutonner la chemise en commençant par le haut. Sa bouche suivait ses doigts et descendait lentement au fur et à mesure de la découverte de la peau hâlée. Il prenait son temps, il voulait que se soit magique. Il découvrit un bouton de chair et l'embrassa avidement, le suçant légèrement, les gémissements au-dessus de lui se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Il prodigua le même traitement à l'autre téton et adora entendre la voix rauque de Harry prononcer son prénom. Il défit un bouton supplémentaire pour dévoiler le nombril parfait de son amour. Il le lécha, le suça, lui aussi et continua à descendre le long de la ligne de poils brun qui disparaissaient sous le pantalon du pyjama. Il remonta au niveau de la bouche de son petit ami pour l'embrasser fiévreusement tout en retirant complètement la chemise.

Harry s'accrocha à ses cheveux pour l'attirer vers lui et fit descendre ses mains sur le torse au dessus de lui. La lumière diffusée par la baguette magique de Draco lui permettait de voir le corps si parfait de son petit ami. Fin et taillé comme un athlète. Un corps d'Apollon. Il fut piqué d'une pointe de jalousie en sachant qu'il n'était pas le premier à profiter de ce corps. Mais il oublia bien vite cet aspect du passé de Draco pour se concentrer sur les sensations que lui faisait ressentir le blond qui avait commencé à bouger son bassin, frottant leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre et leur arrachant à tous les deux un soupir de plaisir. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple frottement puisse le mener aussi loin dans le plaisir. Il sentait le tissu de leurs pyjamas glisser sur leurs verges et les faire gémir.

N'en pouvant plus, Draco glissa sa main entre eux, ses yeux gris rivés dans les verts assombris de désir. Il passa les doigts sous la barrière du pantalon de son partenaire pour aller effleurer l'objet de ses désirs. Harry retint son souffle. Il regardait les doigts disparaître sous son pyjama et frémissait d'anticipation. Draco prit alors complètement sa verge en main et commença de lents vas et viens. Harry émit un son rauque qui l'électrisa encore plus. Il se recula sur les genoux de son amant et commença à descendre le pantalon devenu gênant. Il dévoila enfin la hampe dressée du brun. La propre érection de Draco se fit plus dure en voyant le spécimen qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait tiré le gros lot… Dans tous les sens du terme ou presque, mais ça ne saurait tarder… Harry rougit sous le regard du blond et de redressa pour venir l'embrasser. Draco se colla à lui et Harry gémit encore une fois quand son érection retrouva celle du blond. Il décida que ce n'était pas juste. L'autre n'était toujours pas nu. Il descendit les mains jusqu'à la taille de son ange et glissa ses mains dans son dos, il empoigna ses fesses et le pressa encore plus fort contre lui. Draco gémit dans sa bouche et enroula une dernière fois sa langue autour de celle de son vis-à-vis avant de se reculer. Il regarda Harry puis baissa le regard sur son érection qu'on discernait sous le pyjama. Harry comprit le message et descendit le bout de tissus, libérant la verge de son amant. Harry était tout aussi impressionné que Draco tout à l'heure. Elle était plus fine que la sienne, mais plus longue aussi. La main de Harry bougea toute seule, attirée par cette peau fine et rouge, gorgée de plaisir. Il toucha un autre homme pour la première fois et adora ça. Il adora sentir se durcir encore ce pénis à son contact. C'était grisant de se dire que c'était lui qui faisait réagir l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Harry…Tu es sûr ?

Draco avait les yeux couleur argent. Ils brillaient d'amour et de luxure mêlés. Devant le hochement de tête frénétique de son amant, il le fit se recoucher en souriant tendrement. Il se plaça à genoux devant lui et lui écarta les jambes. Harry était complètement abandonné à lui, offert. Il avait les joues rougies, les yeux sombres, le souffle court. Il s'apprêtait à se donner à lui pour la première fois de sa vie. Draco en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se pencha sur lui pour lui donner le baiser le plus amoureux dont il était capable. Harry le lui rendit au centuple en le serrant contre lui.

- Tu m'aides avec ta magie sans baguette ? Demanda Draco tout contre la bouche de son amant.

- Dis-moi.

- «Lubrifus » et « Sininfect ». Pour le lubrifiant et contre les maladies, précisa-t-il.

Puis il présenta ses doigts à Harry qui prononça les formules. Un gel apparu sur les doigts fins de Draco. Ce dernier se redressa, à genoux entre les jambes écartées de son amant. Il fit courir ses doigts sur son propre sexe, lubrifiant les deux en même temps. Harry gémit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Draco était l'image même de la luxure. Son corps parfait renvoyait la lumière tel un astre, sa main dansait élégamment sur son membre long et dur. Harry n'y tint plus.

- Draco…S'il te plait, j'ai envie de toi, maintenant !

- Patience, mon amour, répondit Draco en souriant devant le désir du brun.

Il se pencha sur lui, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en glissant sa main entre ses fesses. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'intimité inviolée du brun avec un doigt, lorsque celui-ci gémit de frustration, il l'enfonça complètement en lui.

Harry ressentit une légère gêne, rien de douloureux, alors il réclama plus. Lorsque Draco inséra un deuxième doigt, la douleur se fit vive. Il sentit Draco se redresser et prendre son sexe en main. Harry se détendit immédiatement sous le traitement de son petit ami et bougea des hanches, aussi bien pour approfondir les caresses sur son membre que pour sentir les doigts experts plus loin en lui. Draco entrait et sortait ses doigts, faisait des mouvements de ciseau. Il préparait longuement son amant, voulant lui éviter au maximum d'avoir mal. Il était frustré, mais s'en fichait. Il voulait le plaisir de son amour. Pour finir il inséra un troisième doigt. Harry se raidit, alors Draco le masturba plus rapidement. Harry finit par onduler du bassin.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Draco.

- Vas-y, Draco, viens… Implora le brun.

Il gémit de frustration en sentent les mains de son amant le quitter, mais il haleta en sentant le désir dur à l'entrée de son intimité. Draco l'embrassa en le pénétrant lentement. Harry avait mal mais faisait bonne figure. Il écarta encore plus les cuisses et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, se collant à lui. Draco approfondit le baiser qui se fit désespéré. Il s'enfonça complètement en lui et arrêta tout mouvement le temps que le brun s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Il avait beau avoir de l'expérience, cette fois-ci était différente. Il ne laissait en général pas le temps de souffler à ses partenaires, il commençait ses coups de butoirs tout de suite, ne pensant qu'a son propre plaisir. Aujourd'hui, et tous les jours suivants, seront différents. Il voulait faire l'amour à Harry, pas le baiser vulgairement. Il sentit les chairs de son amant se détendre autour de lui, il amorça alors son retrait, toujours doucement. Il devait se faire violence pour maintenir ce rythme lent. Harry était tellement bon, qu'il voulait plus, tout de suite. Il entendit son amant gémir de plaisir et fut rassuré, il avait dépassé le stade de la douleur. Draco fit un mouvement de bassin et pénétra une nouvelle fois son amour.

Harry avait eu mal au début, mais l'amour et l'infini patience que Draco témoignait l'avait aidé à se détendre. Maintenant que son amant bougeait en lui, il était parcouru par des ondes de plaisir. Il poussa un cri de surprise quand il ressentit une déferlante de plaisir jamais atteint l'envahir soudainement. Draco avait un visage réjouit, il avait trouvé l'angle d'attaque parfait pour toucher la prostate de son brun à chaque coup de rein. Harry n'était plus que gémissements et ondulait du bassin en même temps que son amant. Draco sentit monter le plaisir à une vitesse fulgurante, mais il ne voulait pas jouir avant son partenaire, alors il recommença à le masturber en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Il accéléra encore. Harry cria de plaisir en se déversant dans la main du blond. Les sensations étaient déjà tellement intenses que quand il avait sentit la main de Draco sur son sexe, il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps, submergé par l'orgasme de sa vie. Draco le suivit de peu, poussant un gémissement rauque en se libérant au plus profond de son amant. Harry sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Son ange avait jouit en lui et se laissait retomber, l'embrassant partout dans le cou et sur les clavicules. Harry caressa lentement la tête blonde sur son torse.

- Je t'aime Draco.

- Je t'aime tellement Harry, répondit de dernier en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le regard gris de Draco, encore embrumé de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, n'aurait pas pu être plus sincère. Harry en eu la chair de poule. Il touchait le paradis du bout des doigts.

Draco continua à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau offerte du torse sur lequel il était allongé en se retirant. Il adorait pouvoir se laisser aller à ces marque de tendresse. Il ne se le permettait jamais avant. C'était bien trop intime. Il préférait partir tout de suite après avoir prit son pied. Mais là, c'était Harry. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'odeur épicée du brun, de sa peau douce et hâlée, de son corps musclé. Plus il y pensait, plus ses mains se faisaient aventureuses, plus il sentait l'excitation revenir. Il avait envie de son amour. Encore. Mais autrement.

- Tu es prêt pour un second round ? Demanda sensuellement Draco et frottant son début d'érection contre la cuisse de son amant.

- Et comment ! Répondit Harry en écartant de nouveau les jambes pour y placer le corps de Draco. Il était aux anges que son blond veille recommencer. «_ Peut-être qu'il a aimé, que je n'ai pas été trop nul »._

- Non, mon amour. Tu m'as donné ta première fois. Je veux te donner la mienne.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Harry, j'ai eu beaucoup d'aventures, mais j'ai toujours dominé. Je veux que se soit toi mon premier. Je veux te sentir en moi. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

En entendant ces mots, le sexe de Harry se dressa rapidement. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il allait prendre le contrôle. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'y prendre, il avait peur de lui faire mal.

Voyant le doute dans les yeux verts intenses, Draco s'accrocha à lui et roula sur le côté, mettant son amant au-dessus de lui.

- Je vais te guider. N'ai pas peur, j'ai besoin de toi, Harry.

Harry était incapable de parler, alors il embrassa le plus amoureusement possible son ange. Ses lèvres mordillèrent leurs consoeurs puis descendirent dans le cou blanc et délicat. Harry sentait l'érection de Draco contre son ventre alors qu'il descendait toujours le long de son sternum, cela l'enflamma et il partit faire souffrir milles sévices aux tétons durs de son amant. Draco gémissait sans honte. Il adorait le traitement que lui infligeait son amour. Il trouvait Harry très doué de sa langue et n'en croyait pas sa chance d'être tombé sur un amant aussi formidable qu'inexpérimenté.

Harry continuait sa descente pour lécher la ligne de poils blonds menant à l'objet de son désir. Il avait une idée précise de ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait goûter le désir de Draco. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre mais il irait, comme jusqu'à présent, à l'instinct. Il se redressa et prononça les formules que Draco lui avait apprises plus tôt dans la soirée. Il lubrifia ses doigts, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son amant. Puis, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, il se pencha sur la virilité tendue à l'extrême du blond. Il passa sa main entre les fesses musclées qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Puis, au même moment, il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de Draco, tout en le prenant en bouche.

- Oh putain, Harry !

Draco se cambra violement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry aille si loin la première fois. Les sensations étaient incroyables. Il sentait ce doigt en lui entrant et sortant au même rythme lent et langoureux que la bouche de Harry allait et venait sur sa verge à présent luisante de salive. La vision qu'offrait Harry, les joues rouges, les yeux verts le regardant intensément, les lèvres pourpres autour de son sexe était affolante. Draco réclama plus, ce que Harry lui accorda en suçotant son gland et en insérant un deuxième doigt. Draco ressentit une légère gêne mais la fellation que lui pratiquait Harry était sensationnelle. Il avait du mal à se dire que c'était la première que Harry faisait. Il voyait son sexe entrer et sortir de la bouche experte. Parfois, Harry le faisait passer sur le côté de sa bouche et Draco pouvait voir sa joue déformée par sa verge. Il perdit la tête quand son amant entra un troisième doigt alors qu'il refermait ses dents sur la base du sexe pour remonter lentement, exerçant une pression supplémentaire.

- Harry, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps, parvint à dire le blond dans un soupire de plaisir, viens, maintenant !

Le ton de Draco était sans appel. Harry retira ses doigts et se redressa. Il embrassa une dernière fois le gland rougit de son amant, les yeux toujours fixé dans les orbes grises. Il se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de Draco et eut un instant d'hésitation. Draco, n'en pouvant plus, fit un mouvement et s'empala de lui-même. Ils gémirent de concert. Draco de douleur et Harry du plaisir fulgurant qu'il avait ressentit. Le brun dû se retenir pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Draco était si étroit, si chaud. Il ne pensait pas ressentir encore plus de plaisir que tout à l'heure. Il se calma vite quand il vit l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de son ange. Il se figea et reprit le sexe, à présent ramollit par la douleur, du blond en main, il le masturba lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur de nouveau et qu'il sente Draco se détendre.

Ce dernier avait eu l'impression d'être déchiré quand la verge de Harry s'était introduite en lui. Pourtant, le brun l'avait préparé plus qu'il ne fallait. Mais son sexe était tellement gros en lui que ça lui avait fait un mal de chien. Maintenant que Harry le détendait, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

- Bouge, s'il te plait… supplia-t-il.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et se retira lentement pour mieux le pénétrer de nouveau, allant plus loin cette fois-ci. Il se figea quand Draco gémit bruyamment.

- Non, continue, putain, Harry, c'est si bon…

Harry était étonné de savoir si bien si prendre. Apparemment, au vu des sons émis par son amant à chaque coup de rein, il avait trouvé sa prostate du premier coup et la frappait à chaque fois. Draco se tordait dans tous les sens pour donner plus d'accès au sexe de Harry en lui, il réclamait plus, à chaque fois et répétait le nom du brun inlassablement.

Devant les sensations que lui procurait le corps de Draco l'entourant, les mains de Draco le touchant, la voix rauque de Draco hurlant son prénom, Harry se sentit proche de la jouissance. Copiant ce qu'avait fait son amant plus tôt, il empoigna sa virilité tendue pour qu'il jouisse le premier. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Draco jouit entre leurs deux ventres presque immédiatement en un long râle de plaisir. Harry le suivit de près en sentant l'anneau de chair de son ange se resserrer autour de sa verge. Il se laissa tomber sur son amant le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il pouvait sentir contre sa poitrine, les battements de cœurs frénétiques de Draco se mêlant aux siens, leurs deux respirations saccadées se synchroniser. Apres quelques minutes, Harry se retira du corps chaud sous lui. Draco émit un gémissement de frustration. Il aurait aimé continuer à le sentir en lui, indéfiniment. Harry se coucha sur le côté et prit son ange dans ses bras en murmurant un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux. Draco se blottit contre lui en embrassant son torse, seule partie qu'il pouvait atteindre sans trop d'efforts. Ils s'endormirent immédiatement.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 6 –**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, C'était mon deuxième lemon (après celui de la fic "1 Malfoy, 2 Malfoys, 3 Malfoys"). Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**La suite très bientôt…**_


	7. L'entraînement

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, encore un chapitre... __Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'entraînement**

Au petit matin, Harry fut réveillé par une langue taquine qui se promenait sur son torse. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour constater que son amant, l'amour de sa vie, son petit ami, son âme sœur, tout ça en même temps, l'embrassait en le regardant goulûment.

- Alors, mon amour, on est insatiable on dirait… Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur l'érection matinale impressionnante du brun.

- On dirait que j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit. Répondit Harry, pas gêné du tout.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à ne rêver que de moi, et surtout si ça te met dans cet état. Il ponctuait chaque mot de baisers papillons sur le torse en descendant toujours plus bas vers le sexe dressé de son amant.

Harry commençait à respirer difficilement, frémissant d'anticipation. Draco arriva enfin à l'objet du délit et souffla dessus doucement. Le brun gémit légèrement, étonné de la sensation. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour avoir une meilleure vue et remit ses lunettes. Il se fit la même réflexion que Draco, plus tôt dans la nuit. L'image du blond penché sur son érection était hautement érotique et le fit se raidir encore un peu plus.

Draco donna alors un coup de langue le long de la hampe offerte a lui. Il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Harry lui réclame plus. Avec un sourire, il engloutit le sexe presque entièrement. Harry suffoqua en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Draco gloussa devant l'incohérence de son amant ce qui fit naître des vibrations tout le long de la verge dans sa bouche et Harry, pour sa plus grande satisfaction, cria son prénom.

Draco avait rarement fait de fellation et n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, avalé. Il trouvait ça humiliant. Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'est pas ce qu'il ressentait avec Harry. Avec lui tout était différent. Il adorait son goût, encore plus prononcé à cet endroit. Par contre, on lui en avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Il savait ce qui donnait du plaisir. D'ailleurs, il se demandait toujours comment un débutant comme Harry pouvait lui avoir fait la fellation de sa vie, hier.

Il commença donc ses mouvements de va et viens, se penchant encore plus pour faire glisser le membre impressionnant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge où il le fit buter. Harry se retint de se cambrer face à toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait. Son sexe butait dans la gorge de Draco, raclait son palais. Son amant faisait passer ses dents sur son gland, léchant la fente pourpre. Il était dangereusement proche de la jouissance.

- Draco, je vais…

Mais Draco n'écouta pas. Pour la première fois, il voulait goûter son amant, son amour. Il sentit le sexe de Harry vibrer et se tendre encore plus puis sa semence se déverser dans sa bouche. Il continua à sucer le gland rouge en avalant tout ce que Harry lui donnait, les yeux gris orages fixés dans les yeux émeraude assombris de plaisir. La vue de Harry se cambrant sous l'orgasme et son goût dans sa bouche fit jouir Draco à son tour. C'était bien la première fois qu'il arrivait à jouir sans même se toucher. Il se redressa, se léchant les lèvres sensuellement. Harry qui se remettait tout juste de son orgasme, gémit devant ce bout de langue rose ôtant toute trace de son propre plaisir. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres.

- A toi maintenant.

Draco rigola et se recula, regardant son sexe ramollit et sa semence maculant son ventre plat et musclé.

- Ca ne sera pas utile. Tu pourras te venter d'avoir fait jouir Draco Malfoy rien que pas la vision de ton propre orgasme.

Draco rigola encore plus devant l'air ahuri de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Aller, à la douche maintenant.

Draco récupéra sa baguette magique et l'éteignit, elle était restée allumée toute la nuit. Ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus, épuisés comme ils étaient par leurs ébats. Il jeta un sort de nettoyage sur son ventre et se contorsionna pour remettre son pantalon de pyjama, imité par Harry. Il écarta les rideaux du baldaquin pour tomber nez à nez avec Hermione sortant du lit de Ron.

- Tiens, tiens, on dirait qu'il se passe des choses louches dans ce dortoir ! Plaisanta Draco.

Hermione, et Ron, resté dans le lit, virèrent au cramoisi.

- Heu... je… Commença Hermione, gênée.

- Pas de quoi bégayer, rigola Harry. Je crois que nous n'avons pas été sages non plus avec Draco. Ajouta-t-il en souriant à son amant.

Draco l'embrassa amoureusement et se leva.

- C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai besoin d'une douche. Tu viens, Harry ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, suivis, au plus grand dam de Draco, par Ron. Le blond comptait avoir une séance coquine dans les douches, mais visiblement ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Les deux amants se séparèrent donc en entrant dans leur douche, échangeant un regard de regret.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la salle commune, frais et dispos, main dans la main, Dean leur sauta dessus.

- Alors, cette partie de jambes en l'air, c'était comment?

- Dean, soupira Harry, tu crois vraiment qu'on va te raconter notre vie sexuelle ?

- J'espérais avoir des détails croustillants. N'ayant pas pu goûter moi-même à l'être que l'on nomme communément la « bête de sexe », je pensais le vivre par procuration.

- Tu parles de qui là ? Harry ou moi ? Demanda Draco, espiègle.

Dean eut l'air étonné, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Draco, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu as trouvé ton équivalent Gryffondorien ?

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Harry en les guidant vers la grande salle.

- Eh bien, expliqua Dean, Draco a l'air de dire que t'es un super coup, Harry. Plus ça va et plus je regrette de n'avoir pas su plus tôt que tu étais gay. Tu sais où me trouver si Draco n'arrive pas à te suivre au lit…

Dean partit en courant devant l'air furibond de Draco. Harry se retourna vers ce dernier, des questions plein les yeux.

- Harry, tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de te demander si tu étais bon hier au lit, n'est ce pas ?

- Eh bien, je sais que pour moi cette nuit était formidable, en fait je ne trouve pas mots pour dire à quel point c'était magique. Et je sais que tu as éprouvé du plaisir, mais tu as eu tellement d'amants, je ne peux pas me mesurer à eux. Si tu savais comme je suis jaloux de tous ces hommes qui ont profité de toi, de ton corps.

- Harry, je crois que c'est à moi de mettre les choses au point maintenant. Premièrement, je t'interdis formellement de te comparer au premier quidam venu. Je croyais, vu les cris que tu m'a fait pousser hier, que tu aurais compris que ton instinct était beaucoup plus doué que le meilleur des amants que j'ai jamais eu. Tu ne peux pas comparer ce qu'on a vécu avec ce qui se passait avec mes ex. Ce serait salir cette nuit. Je peux te garantir que tu m'as fait faire des choses que je n'envisageais pas une seule seconde avec les autres. Je te l'ai dit, tu as été le premier. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux. Ils n'ont pas eu ce que tu as toi. Ils n'ont pas eu le vrai moi. Ils ne m'ont pas eu en entier.

Harry était tellement ému par les mots de Draco qu'il ne pouvait plus dire quoique ce soit. Draco poursuivit, en prenant le visage du brun en coupe entre ses mains.

- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir et d'amour. Pour moi, désormais, l'un n'ira plus jamais sans l'autre. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me contenter d'une partie de baise. Je veux continuer à te faire l'amour aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi, mon amour.

Il ponctua son discours par de légers baisers sur le front et le nez de son petit ami avant de lui offrir un baiser chargé d'amour sur la bouche tant désirée.

- Je t'aime, Draco, souffla Harry quand celui-ci se recula. Et je voudrais toujours de toi. Ne compte pas sur moi pour me lasser. Pas après ce que tu m'as fait hier soir et ce matin. Pas après ce que tu viens de me dire. Pas en sachant que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime.

Draco lui fit son sourire resplendissant, que Harry reconnu comme _le « made in Draco-j'ai-l'air-de-l'homme-le-plus-heureux-du-monde-Malfoy »._ Harry rit devant l'air béat de son ange et l'entraîna en courant vers la grande salle. Ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps pour petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, les regards se portèrent comme d'habitude sur eux. Ils n'y portèrent pas plus d'attention que les autres jours et s'assirent à leur table.

- Ils ne se lasseront donc jamais de nous dévisager comme ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Ca aiderait si vous n'aviez pas l'air de sortir d'une pub pour les effets de l'ecstasy. Répondit Hermione en rigolant.

- Les effets de Quoi ? Interrogea Ron, devançant Draco dans sa question.

- Une drogue moldue.

- Pourquoi, on a l'air drogués ? S'étonna Draco.

- Tu veux rire, intervint Dean en rigolant lui aussi, vous rayonnez de bonheur, s'en est presque indécent de nous balancer votre extase au visage.

Harry et Draco se sourirent et commencèrent à manger sous les yeux attendris de leurs amis. Quand ils sortirent de la grande salle, Harry entendit quelqu'un appeler son petit ami. Il se retourna en retenant Draco par la manche et vit Blaise courir vers eux. Ils se saluèrent tous les trois.

- Draco, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

- Merci Blaise, je ne pourrais pas aller mieux. Je dois te remercier. Tu m'as sauvé la vie avec Harry. Je te dois beaucoup.

- Arrête. Tu ne me dois rien du tout. Je voulais juste savoir si, maintenant que tout danger est passé, tu vas revenir chez les serpentards ?

Harry regarda son ange, l'air paniqué. Il n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant que son amant puisse quitter sa maison. Il se refusait à passer une nuit sans lui. Il faudrait qu'ils trouvent des lieux pour se retrouver, qu'ils traversent l'école la nuit pour dormir chez l'un ou chez l'autre. C'était impensable pour Harry.

Il fut soulagé quand il vit que Draco ne semblait pas du tout emballé par la proposition.

- Eh bien, répondit-il, McGonogall ne nous en a pas parlé, mais si elle me le demande, je lui répondrai que je veux rester à Gryffondor. Ne te méprend pas, tu es mon meilleur ami, je te dois beaucoup, notamment pendant la guerre, mais, il regarda Harry, je ne peux plus me passer d'un certain Gryffondor.

- Je comprends, on pourra continuer à se voir quand même, ça me manque nos discussions.

- Tu pourrais venir à notre salle commune, intervint Harry. Le mot de passe est « Clair de lune ».

Draco et Blaise regardèrent le brun, étonnés qu'il ose donner le mot de passe de la tour des Gryffondors à un Serpentard.

- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que ce soit toi qui aille chez les serpents. Répondit Harry, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- On a une heure de pose en commun après déjeuner, tu pourrais passer. Proposa Draco, en déposant un baiser sur le front de son amant pour le remercier d'accepter son meilleur ami.

- D'accord. Merci Harry.

- Tu plaisantes, je te dois bien ça.

Sur ce, ils se quittèrent pour aller en cours. Durant toute la matinée, le très envié couple le plus « Hot » de Poudlard, comme il avait été surnommé, tenta de suivre les cours sans se sauter dessus dès qu'un bout de leur peau entrait en contact avec la peau de l'autre. Dans ces moments là, leur sang bouillonnait dans leurs veines et ils devaient se faire violence pour rester décents.

Après le déjeuner, ils montèrent dans leur salle commune et s'affalèrent dans les canapés accompagnés de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Harry était heureux de constater que son ex petite amie s'entendait bien avec Draco. Elle semblait avoir tourné la page tout aussi rapidement que lui. «_ Tant mieux, je suis trop absorbé par Draco pour me préoccuper de quoique ce soit d'autre. Oui, je sais, je suis égoïste, et alors ? J'ai le droit je crois. J'ai toujours pensé aux autres avant moi. Maintenant, j'ai envie de me faire plaisir. Enfin, j'ai envie que Draco me fasse plaisir… » _Pensa-t-il en ronronnant presque quand son amant le pris dans ses bras pour lui caresser tendrement le dos. Harry passa ses jambes sur ses genoux, les fesses toujours sur le canapé et se recroquevilla sur Draco pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Draco lui embrassa le front et Harry s'endormit, bienheureux, avant même que Blaise n'ait fait son apparition.

Il se réveilla quand ce qui lui servait d'oreiller éclata d'un rire bruyant. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et bougea pour se remettre en position assise, courbaturé par la position qu'il avait tenue pendant sa sieste.

Draco se tût et le regarda d'un air d'excuse.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- C'est rien, de toute façon, il fallait que je bouge, je ne sens plus mes pieds. Répondit Harry en lui faisant un sourire, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Il reposa cependant sa tête sur son épaule et regarda ce qui se passait autour.

La salle commune était pleine des élèves de huitième année et Blaise les avait rejoint. Il était assis sur le fauteuil, entre les deux canapés où étaient assis les deux couples d'amis, en face du fauteuil de Ginny. Blaise semblait à l'aise, apparemment, c'est lui qui avait raconté la blague qui avait fait rire Draco, parce que Ron reprenait doucement son souffle, encore secoué par des rires en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et en regardant dans la direction du Serpentard. Hermione souriait en levant les yeux au ciel et Ginny semblait perdue dans la contemplation du nouveau venu.

Harry haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, Hermione s'en aperçu et lui fit un clin d'œil en faisant passer son regard de Blaise à Ginny plusieurs fois. Les sourcils de Harry s'élevèrent encore plus dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Hermione éclata de rire devant l'air incrédule de son meilleur ami et les yeux se tournèrent vers elle pour suivre son regard jusqu'à Harry qui rougit sous l'attention.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Rien, répondit Hermione, toujours hilare, c'est Harry qui me fait rire.

- Pourquoi, j'ai manqué quelque chose ? Demanda Draco, resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de Harry.

- Non, c'est moi qui avais raté quelque chose. Mais c'est rien, je crois que je vais me rendormir, Bailla-t-il en coulant sa tête dans le creux du coup de son amoureux.

- On dirait que quelqu'un s'est échiné à fatiguer notre « Survivant qui a vaincu », railla Blaise.

- On dirait, répondit Harry, rougissant. Je suis d'ailleurs un peu vexé que Draco ne soit pas plus fatigué que ça.

- C'est l'entraînement. Répondit Draco. Il s'empressa d'ajouter, après un coup de coude de son amour, l'entraînement de quidditch, je dois être plus endurant que toi.

Harry sursauta violement.

- Le quidditch ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ! Ron, tu aurais pu me le rappeler, on doit constituer l'équipe pour la semaine prochaine. Puis il sursauta encore une fois. Draco ! Comment on va faire, tu es aussi attrapeur, et c'est moi qui suis chargé du recrutement en tant que capitaine. Comment on va faire ! Répéta-t-il.

L'angoisse grandissait en Harry. Il ne voulait pas blesser son ange, mais il ne voulait pas le favoriser non plus. Ca n'aurait pas été juste pour les autres.

- Pas de panique, Harry, tu es l'attrapeur des Gryffondors. En plus, ça me coûte de dire ça mais tu es meilleur que moi. Je n'ai jamais réussit à te battre. Je vais passer les essais comme tout le monde.

- Tu pourrais postuler comme poursuiveur, proposa Blaise. Tu es très bon à ce poste, rapide, agile, tu vises bien. Tu aurais du avoir ce poste en deuxième année… Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- Tu peux le dire, Blaise, j'aurais du avoir ce poste si je n'avais pas fait acheter des balais à toute l'équipe, ce qui équivalait à acheter ma place d'attrapeur, fini Draco, d'un air embarrassé.

- Je l'ai toujours su ! S'exclama Ron. …Sans vouloir te vexer, Draco. Se rattrapa-t-il rapidement.

- Seulement j'étais déjà obnubilé par un certain brun aux yeux verts. Répondit-il en souriant à Ron.

- J'aurais voulu voir ta tête, si on t'avait dit à l'époque que tu tomberais amoureux de lui. Continua le roux.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, imaginant la scène. Harry était sûr, que si on lui avait dit la même chose, il aurait pris la personne pour un fou ou bien il aurait été traumatisé ou alors…

- Peut-être qu'on se serait rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous. Je veux dire, poursuivit-il, notre attirance n'a pas pu venir du jour au lendemain.

- Enfin ! S'exclama Hermione. J'ai bien cru que personne n'émettrait l'hypothèse que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre dès le début.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, toi ? Demanda Ron.

- Parce que je préférais que ça vienne de l'un des deux concernés.

- Ce n'est pas plus bête que ça. Commenta Draco.

- Je te remercie, répondit Hermione, vexée.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Harry et moi on s'est toujours attirés. On se tapait dessus, d'accord, on s'insultait. Mais je sais que j'étais incapable de rester une seule journée sans le voir.

- Je peux témoigner. Un Draco qui n'avait pas sa dose quotidienne d'insulte Potterienne était invivable. Intervint Blaise.

- Pareil pour Harry, ajouta Ron. Tu te rappelles quand tu le suivais partout pour savoir ce qu'il trafiquait en sixième année ? Tu le cherchais des yeux tout le temps.

- Oui, et ça c'est mal fini, conclu Harry tristement en repensant au sort de Sectumsempra qu'il avait jeté à son ennemi de l'époque.

Harry sentit Draco resserrer encore son étreinte. Ce dernier relava la tête de son amour pour pouvoir regarder dans les yeux émeraude remplis de culpabilité.

- C'est fini maintenant, Harry. Tu avais raison, j'avais de funestes projets. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Dumbledore était au courant et qu'il nous avait aidé avec Severus à nous sortir plus ou moins de se bourbier. Les apparences étaient contre nous. Je ne veux plus que tu y penses. On a avancé tous les deux maintenant, on est plus les mêmes qu'il y a deux ans.

Harry hocha la tête et se redressa pour embraser tendrement son ange. Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la sonnerie. Les cours reprenaient. Ils sortirent donc pour leur prochaine salle de classe.

L'après-midi passa vite. A la fin des cours, Harry passa par la salle commune pour apposer un message sur le tableau d'affichage. Il donnait rendez-vous aux postulants de Quidditch, sur le terrain, le dimanche matin à 10h. Il aurait voulu faire ça le samedi, mais une sortie à Préaulard était prévue. Il voulait passer l'après-midi là-bas avec Draco.

Harry couru rejoindre Draco à la grande salle. Il avait angoissé pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de se résoudre à écouter l'avis général qui disait que Draco ne risquait rien si il restait avec les autres pendant dix petites minutes. Quand il aperçu le blond en grande discussion avec Ron, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur la place vide à côté de son amant. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds en embrassant sa tempe, comme pour se prouver qu'il était bien là en chair et en os et daigna enfin se préoccuper de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Draco s'était moqué de Harry quand il avait hésité à le laisser seul quelques minutes. Mais en voyant l'air soulagé sur le visage de son amour, il se rendit compte que cela lui avait beaucoup coûté de s'éloigner hors de sa vue. Il se sentait encore coupable de l'épisode avec les trois serpentards. Il espérait que cette angoisse lui passerait rapidement.

Après dîner, ils montèrent faire leurs devoirs dans la salle commune. Blaise se joignit à eux et Ginny s'installa, comme part hasard, à côté de lui. L'ambiance était agréable et Harry regretta de devoir aller à l'entraînement donné par les professeurs. A 20h moins le quart, il fit signe à Draco et ils partirent vers les cachots en compagnie de Blaise qui voulait rentrer avant l'heure du couvre feux.

Arrivés devant le bureau de Rogue, Harry fut étonné de trouver la porte ouverte, un brouhaha retentissant dans le couloir. Ils s'approchèrent pour voir McGonogall, Rogue et Flitwick en grande discussion pour savoir quelle sorte de test faire passer à Harry. Les noms de sortilèges et d'incantations se succédaient sans ordre précis.

- Hum, Hum… Il toussota pour signaler leur présence.

Le silence se fit et la directrice approcha, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah, Messieurs, bienvenue. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait. Elle leur indiqua deux fauteuils confortables qui venaient d'apparaître. Le professeur Lupin arrive, il voulait assister également à l'entraînement.

Effectivement, Lupin entra, un plateau de thé à la main.

- Non, mais je rêve. Ce cours devait être particulier, s'insurgea Rogue, maintenant, pratiquement tous les professeurs s'invitent, et toi tu apportes du thé ! On est pas dans un salon mondain ici, on est là pour travailler, je vous signale.

- Fait pas ta tête de mule, Sev, on peut lier l'utile à l'agréable. Répondit Lupin en faisant un sourire à Harry et Draco et en servant le thé.

Harry fut étonné de constater que Rogue faisait toujours sa tête des mauvais jours mais qu'il n'avait pas argumenté plus que ça. _« Ca vous change un homme, l'amour »_ Pensa-t-il affectueusement avant de regarder son propre amoureux qui levait les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de son parrain.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Interrompit le directrice, je propose que nous commencions par des exercices de métamorphose.

- Comme de par hasard, grogna Rogue qui se prit un coup de coude de Lupin.

- Harry, reprit McGonogall, décidant d'ignorer l'intervention du professeur de potion. Je voudrais que tu métamorphoses cette chaise, elle se tourna pour la lui indiquer, sans baguette et sans prononcer un mot.

- En quoi ? Demanda se dernier.

- Ce que tu veux.

Harry s'exécuta et on vit bientôt apparaître un lit au milieu de la salle. C'était l'exacte réplique de son lit dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Draco se pencha vers son brun et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu es fatigué, Harry ?

- Pas exactement non, répondit-il, sensuellement. Ce qui fit frissonner Draco. Harry le sentit et gloussa.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop ? Demanda Rogue, agacé. On peut vous laisser seuls pour étrenner ce pauvre lit si vous voulez.

Harry devint cramoisi et ce fut au tour de Draco de rire de la réaction de son petit ami.

- Merci, on attendra d'être rentrés.

Ce fut au tour des autres professeurs présents dans la salle de rougir.

- Bon, on pourrait peut-être continuer la séance, proposa Flitwick pour faire diversion.

McGonogall sauta sur l'occasion.

- Excellente idée. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de transformer le lit en animal.

Un chaton blanc apparu en miaulant. Harry le trouva trop mignon. Il se demandait combien de temps le sort durerait si il décidait de le garder avec lui.

- Je suis allergique, Harry. Interrompu Draco en voyant les yeux verts se liquéfier devant le chaton.

- Ah. Et ça alors ?

Et le chaton laissa place à un serpent. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Rogue et Draco. Par contre, Draco faillit s'étouffer quand il entendit Harry parler Fourchelangue avec le serpent. La voix chaude de son amour, sifflant des phrases incompréhensible lui fit naître une chaleur dans les reins qu'il tenta de maîtriser, en pure perte. Il se félicita lui-même d'avoir mit une cape, par peur des courants d'air dans les cachot. Bien pratique pour cacher son début d'érection. Il écoutait toujours Harry parler, hypnotisé, quand il remarqua que le serpent s'avançait vers lui. Il se raidit.

- N'ait pas peur, Draco, il voulait faire ta connaissance.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je lui ai dit que tu étais mon mâle.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Les professeurs regardaient l'échange en silence. Ils avaient encore du mal à s'habituer au fait que Harry était un Fourchelangue. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'entendre cette langue. Ils ne voulaient pas abréger le moment. Encore un signe que Harry était un être particulièrement unique. Pendant ce temps, le serpent s'était arrêté devant Draco, sa tête dressée lui arrivant à mi-mollet. Le serpent siffla.

- Il se demande ce que je te trouve. Pour lui tu es trop pâle.

- Je peux savoir ce que ça peut lui foutre ce que tu me trouves ?

- Eh bien, il est attiré par moi. Je pense que c'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai créé. Il voulait devenir mon mâle. Je lui ai dit que la place était prise.

- T'as intérêt. Répondit Draco, menaçant, le regard rivé sur le serpent. Et je ne parle pas que des serpents.

Harry rigola en remplaçant le serpent par un adorable chiot labrador qui sauta sur les genoux de Draco, posa ses pâtes avant sur son torse et commença à lui lécher le visage.

- Je préfère ça. Commenta Draco en forçant le chiot à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et en le caressant doucement.

Harry ne pensait pas que Draco aimait les chiens. Plus tard, ils auraient donc des chiens. Promis.

- Bien, il nous reste l'Animagus. Conclu McGonogall. Je pense qu'il faut que je vous apprenne à en devenir un. Nous ferons cela au prochain cours. Je pense que vous n'aurez aucune difficulté.

Harry était particulièrement heureux. Devenir un animagus était un rêve. Son père et les Maraudeurs avaient réussit. Avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il espérait en faire de même. Question : quelle serait sa forme ? Il ne pourrait le savoir que le jour de sa première transformation. Il espérait quelque chose de pas trop encombrant et de surtout pas humiliant, du genre cafard. Pire, si il se transformait en araignée, Ron pourrait le tuer d'un coup de savate dont il avait le secret.

Le cours se poursuivit encore pendant une bonne heure, les sortilèges en tout genre fusants. Lorsque les professeurs n'eurent plus d'idées, Ils purent disposer. Harry demanda quand même avant de partir :

- Vous avez des nouvelles de la prophétie?

Rogue répondit qu'il cherchait toujours. Mais Harry insista.

- J'y ai réfléchit, et, étant donné que j'ai pris le contrôle de mes pouvoirs en secourant Draco, je me disais que c'était ça, son rôle dans la prophétie.

- J'y ai pensé, en effet, répondit Rogue, mais je voudrais en avoir le cœur net en écoutant moi-même la prophétie.

Harry et Draco approuvèrent et retournèrent en silence dans leur salle commune. Il semblait que tout le monde dormait déjà. Il n'était pourtant que 22h. Ils devaient certainement attendre impatiemment le premier week-end de l'année. Demain après-midi, ils pourraient aller à Préaulard.

Ils entrèrent sans bruit dans le dortoir sombre, se déshabillèrent dans le noir et se couchèrent dans le lit de Harry. Draco se colla contre le corps de son amant et Harry pu sentir qu'il était complètement nu, alors que lui avait mit son pantalon de pyjama.

- Alors, toujours partant pour une petite séance privée ?

- Je suis crevé, Draco, l'entraînement m'a épuisé. Répondit sincèrement Harry.

Draco attrapa sa baguette et murmura un sort de silence et de lumière tamisée, comme la veille.

- Harry, tu ne le sais pas mais, tout à l'heure, quand tu as parlé Fourchelangue, je me suis mis à bander comme un âne. Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai toujours pas débandé. Conclu-t-il en baissant les yeux vers son érection.

Harry suivit son regard et sentit son propre sexe réagir à la vue du corps tant adoré et de la verge dressée.

- Donc, poursuivit Draco, puisque tu ne veux pas m'aider, je vais devoir le faire tout seul.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Draco fit descendre sa main vers son sexe et commença à se caresser sensuellement sous les yeux ahuris du brun. L'autre main fine parcourait le torse blanc et pinçait doucement des tétons dressés. Draco accéléra le rythme de ses vas et viens et Harry, toujours hypnotisé vit perler une goutte blanchâtre au bout du gland de couleur purpurine. Quand Draco gémit de plaisir, c'en fut trop pour Harry qui s'assit à califourchon sur son amant et remplaça la main longue et fine par la sienne, plus masculine. Draco sourit d'avoir réussit son manège.

- Tu es un démon, Draco. Accusa Harry.

- Mais tu m'aimes quand même.

- Je dirais même plus, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. **Je t'aime Draco.** Ajouta-t-il en Fourchelangue. Ce qui fit gémir une nouvelle fois son ange.

Harry ponctua sa phrase par un baiser passionné. Puis il lâcha le sexe de Draco pour venir se coller contre son torse, faisant se toucher leurs deux érections à travers le tissu du pantalon. Ils gémirent de concert à ce contact. Draco se redressa et plaça ses mains sur les fesses de Harry, sous le tissu. Il les descendit pour faire glisser le pantalon et l'ôter du corps de son amant qu'il voulait sentir contre lui. Une fois nu, le brun amorça des coups de reins, toujours en embrassant son amant. A chaque mouvement de hanche, leurs verges se pressaient l'une contre l'autre, se frottaient, faisant monter la tension et le plaisir par vague. Ils étaient tous les deux électrisés par le contact du corps de l'autre. Ils jouirent bientôt entre leurs deux ventres collés, leurs cris de plaisir absorbé par la bouche de l'autre.

Harry retomba sur le matelas et se blottit contre le corps chaud du blond en jetant un sort de nettoyage et en remontant les couvertures sur eux.

- Satisfait ? demanda-t-il en éteignant la lumière.

- Comblé. Répondit Draco en l'embrassant sur le front et en sombrant dans le sommeil.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 7 –**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi une review si le coeur vous en dit.**_

_**La suite très bientôt…**_


	8. Préaulard

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, cette petite note pour vous dire que ce chapitre contient un passage avec un langage cru. J'espère ne choquer personne. Je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Je suis très touchée par votre assiduité à la lecture de mes fics. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Préaulard**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait toujours la tête posée sur le torse pâle de son amant. Il soupira de bien être. L'air était empli de l'odeur de son ange et il sentait les mains fines sur son dos. Il relava la tête et fut surprit de constater que les rideaux du baldaquin étaient ouverts. Draco détourna les yeux de la fenêtre qu'il fixait pour les poser sur lui en lui souriant tendrement.

- A quoi tu pensais ? Demanda Harry, curieux de l'air sérieux de son ange.

- A toi, à nous, répondit-il en embrassant son front, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Ça fera une semaine demain que nous nous sommes revus au square Grimaud. Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis. J'ai du mal à croire que je te tiens dans mes bras.

- Je sais, mais j'en suis heureux. Plus que je ne pensais jamais l'être un jour.

- Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi. Je pensais aussi à mes parents… Draco hésita avant de continuer, je me demandais ce qu'ils auraient dit de tout ça.

- On n'en a jamais parlé, Draco. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Enfin, tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais je te le dis. Tu peux tout me dire.

- Je sais, je le sens, Harry. Seulement, il n'y a rien à dire. Ils ne me manquent pas tellement. Je ne peux tout de même pas occulter le fait qu'ils aient essayé de me tuer.

Draco fit une grimace et Harry caressa doucement le ventre musclé de son amant en le ponctuant de baisers pour lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

- C'est pour ça que tu peux te sentir seul et perdu. Je sais ce que c'est. Mais pense à Rogue, il a l'air de te considérer un peu comme son fils. Partage des choses avec lui. Il n'attend que ça. Tu devrais aller lui parler ce soir. Ca lui fera plaisir, je pense.

- T'as raison. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble cet été. Il m'a manqué. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu avant que tu en parles. Merci mon amour. Il fini sa phrase sur un autre baiser sur son front.

- De rien mon ange.

Draco haussa un sourcil devant le surnom que Harry utilisait pour la première fois devant lui. Ce dernier sourit. Il le prononçait tellement souvent dans sa tête, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ne l'avoir jamais dit à voix haute. Harry se mis sur un coude pour regarder Draco dans les yeux. Il continua cependant ses caresses sur son ventre.

- Tu me fais penser à un ange parfois. Tu es mon paradis à moi.

Draco, ému, posa amoureusement ses lèvres sur la bouche du brun et mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Harry lui accorda immédiatement l'entrée de sa bouche le ballet sensuel de leurs langues s'enflamma. Draco reprit sa respiration et parla tout contre les lèvres de son amour.

- Je pensais aussi au fait qu'on a un problème tous les deux.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'inquiéta le brun.

- Du fait que j'ai perpétuellement envie de toi, dans tous les endroits possibles, dans toutes les positions imaginables.

- Je vois pas où est le problème, répondit Harry en émettant un petit rire, soulagé.

Draco tira Harry pour que celui-ci se retrouve au-dessus de lui, puis il ondula des hanches. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit en sentant l'érection de son amant contre lui.

- Il va falloir régler ça maintenant. Ordonna-t-il, ses prunelles grises assombries de désir.

Devant le ton impérieux de son amant, Harry se sentit frissonner d'excitation. Il demanda d'une voie sensuelle :

- Et comment veux-tu que je règle ton problème, Draco ? Dis-moi.

Draco lui fit un sourire que Harry qualifia de sadique. En voyant la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du blond, il se demanda ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Draco prit une voix des plus sensuelles pour lui répondre.

- Je veux que tu enfonces ton énorme queue dans mon cul, Harry.

A l'entente de ces mots crûs, Harry sentit son sexe se dresser immédiatement. Il en fut le premier étonné. Il ne pensait pas que cela lui ferait autant d'effet. Ces mots sortant de la bouche aristocratique et fine de son ange blond lui donnèrent des frissons.

- Putain, Draco, Tu veux que je te viole ou quoi, ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ?

Draco ne se départit pas de son sourire sadique. Il donna encore un coup de hanche, cette fois pour sentir le stade d'excitation de son partenaire.

- T'aimes ça hein ? Conclu-t-il en constatant que la verge de Harry était tendue contre sa cuisse.

S'en suivit une série de mots plus crûs les uns que les autres qui décrivaient en détail ce que Draco aimerait que Harry lui fasse. Ce dernier prononça rapidement les sortilèges indispensables et commença à préparer son amant le plus rapidement possible. Il était déjà trop proche de la jouissance, rien qu'en entendant la voix du blond de plus en plus rauque de plaisir lui murmurer des insanités.

- T'es prêt ? Demanda Harry.

- Putain, Harry, encule-moi !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il donna un violent coup de rein pour s'enfoncer d'une seule traite dans l'antre chaud et étroit. Draco serra les dents. Il avait presque aussi mal que la première fois mais il savait ce qui l'attendait, il commanda donc :

- Bouge, Harry, pilonne-moi !

Harry se retira complètement du corps de son amant pour le pénétrer encore une fois vigoureusement. Comme la première fois, il toucha sa prostate du premier coup et fit crier par son blond un chapelet d'insanités dont Harry ne connaissait même pas la signification. Le va et viens devint rapide, sauvage, mais leurs yeux se disaient tout leur amour. Draco sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre comme une coulée de lave dans ses veines et vint sur son ventre dans un cri rauque. Harry le suivit quelques coups de rein plus tard, soufflant le nom de son amant.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le torse de son ange. Il eut du mal à redescendre sur terre tellement sa jouissance avait été puissante. Il voyait encore plus trouble que d'habitude. Quand il put enfin penser de manière cohérente, il fit mine de se retirer. Draco le plaqua ferment contre lui.

- Reste en moi encore un peu s'il te plait. J'aime te sentir.

Harry l'embrassa amoureusement et se mit sur les coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Il posa sa tête sur son torse.

- C'était… Surprenant. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait cet effet là de t'entendre proférer ce genre de choses.

- C'est comme quand tu parles Fourchelangue, je pense. Hier j'ai réagit au quart de tour.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir où tu as appris toutes ces expressions.

- Tu serais étonné des conversations qui se déroulent dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Vous parlez de sexe ? S'étonna Harry.

- C'est le sujet numéro un. Pas vous ? Je croyais que vous n'osiez pas encore devant moi. Pourtant Dean est plutôt loquace sur le sujet.

- Il l'est avec toi, mais entre nous, on n'en parle pas du tout. Qu'elle heure il est ?

- Je sais pas.

Harry prononça un « Tempus » et constata qu'il était 10h30.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vu l'air lubrique que tu as, je veux bien penser à tout ce que tu veux.

- Je me disais que les autres étaient sûrement en train de faire leurs devoirs et qu'ils ne remonteraient pas avant le déjeuner. Du coup, on a la salle de bain pour nous tous seuls.

Draco lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. Il poussa un soupir de frustration quand Harry se retira finalement de son intimité. Il ressentait un manque du corps de Harry qu'il comptait bien combler sous la douche.

Ils sortirent du lit, nus comme des vers. Harry se retourna pour contempler son amant. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait intégralement et aussi librement. Dans le baldaquin, une partie du corps de l'autre était toujours cachée par leur propre corps. Ses yeux descendirent le long du coup fin du blond pour arriver sur le torse musclé, les abdominaux, le ventre plat, le sexe long et déjà en train de durcir sous le regard insistant de Harry, les cuisses fuselée, les mollets taillés finement, même ses pieds étaient parfaits.

- Tu es magnifique, Draco. Dit-il dans un souffle, ému que ce corps lui appartienne.

Draco se faisait exactement la même constatation en regardant le corps musclé et la peau hâlée de son amant. Il était plus masculin que lui, plus baraqué mais légèrement plus petit de deux ou trois centimètres. Tout son corps était un appel à la luxure. Ses cheveux étaient perpétuellement en désordre, lui donnant l'air de sortir d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Draco sourit en pensant qu'effectivement c'était le cas, aujourd'hui. Ses yeux verts étincelants lui parlaient bien mieux que ne le faisait Harry. Draco s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- A la douche maintenant.

Ils entrèrent dans une cabine et Draco fit couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit à bonne température avant qu'ils ne s'y glissent. Harry continuait à regarder le corps de son amant, ne s'en repaissant pas. Il constata qu'il avait encore du sperme sur le ventre. Il fut prit d'une irrésistible envie. Depuis que Draco lui avait fait une fellation en avalant, Harry s'était dit que la prochaine fois, il ferait pareil. Il voulait le goûter maintenant. Avoir une idée de ce à quoi s'attendre. Il ne voulait pas hésiter le moment venu. L'occasion était parfaite.

Draco avait suivit le regard du brun sur son ventre et se demandait ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Quand il vit sa main s'approcher, il sentit son sexe se tendre encore plus d'anticipation.

Harry ramassa du doigt la semence, et sans y penser, sous le regard brûlant du blond, il le porta à sa bouche pour le sucer. Le geste était d'une sensualité affolante pour Draco.

Harry trouva le goût pas très agréable mais il s'en fichait, c'était Draco, ça lui suffisait pour ne pas être dégoûté. Au moins, maintenant, il savait. Il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde au moment de faire plaisir à son amant.

Il leva les yeux vers le regard incendié de Draco et ce dernier se jeta sur lui.

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? J'ai cru que j'allait jouir rien qu'en te regardant faire.

Il l'embrassa sauvagement en le guidant sous le jet d'eau. Bouche contre bouche, il fit courir ses mains sur le corps à présent mouillé du brun et sans prévenir enfonça un doigt dans son intimité. Harry sursauta mais ondula du bassin pour mieux sentit ce doigt en lui. Draco en ajouta un deuxième puis un troisième sous les gémissements de plaisir de son partenaire. Les mouvements étaient toujours brûlants de désir, presque violents. Mais ils ne ressentaient que du plaisir.

Quand Draco décida que Harry était prêt il le retourna et lui mit les deux mains à plat contre le carrelage. Le brun se laissa faire docilement, sous les directives de son amant, il cambra le dos et écarta les jambes, son sexe dressé et vibrant d'anticipation. Il sentit Draco se positionner derrière lui, sa verge touchant l'entrée de son intimité.

- Tu lances les sorts ? Demanda ce dernier en présentant sa main droite devant le visage de Harry.

Le brun s'exécuta et sentit la mains de Draco faire des allées et venus sur son sexe pour le lubrifier, butant à chaque fois contre ses fesses. Son excitation monta encore d'un cran. Puis Draco plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et entra d'un coup en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant commencer ses va et viens. Les coups de butoirs devinrent de plus en plus rapides, Harry suppliait d'avoir plus, encore. Draco accéléra, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate puis il se pencha pour prendre en main le sexe de Harry où une goutte de semence perlait déjà. Il le masturba en rythme avec ses coups de hanche. Ils jouirent quasi simultanément. Harry sentit ses jambes lâcher sous lui sous le coup de la jouissance et Draco dû le retenir pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal en tombant. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à genoux, Draco serrant le dos de Harry contre lui, sa bouche embrassant son amant dans le coup.

Harry reprit sa respiration et entrelaça ses doigts aux doigts de son amant sur son torse. Il bascula la tête en arrière pour donner plus d'accès à la bouche de son ange. Il se demandait si il était normal de ressentir autant de plaisir à chaque fois, ou si il était béni des Dieux.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement tendre, Harry se releva difficilement, suivit de Draco et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, Draco. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit aujourd'hui.

- Pas encore, mais je ne désespérais pas, répondit Draco avec un rire attendrit. Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Il ponctua sa déclaration par un baiser sur son front. Harry se décolla de lui et attrapa le gel douche. Il s'efforça alors de laver consciencieusement la moindre parcelle du corps de son amant. Draco n'avait jamais vécu un moment aussi sensuel. Il y a encore trois jours, il avait pensé avoir fait le tour de toutes les expériences sexuelles possibles et imaginables. Mais il se rendait compte que le fait d'être avec la bonne personne lui ouvrait des perspectives plus qu'agréables. Surtout que Harry semblait y prendre autant de plaisir que lui.

Quand il fut propre comme un sous neuf, et passablement excité, ce fut à son tour de laver son amant. Il fit courir ses mains enduites de gel douche sur le corps de son homme. La sensation était grisante. Il sentait les frissons de son partenaire et la chair de poule qui suivait de peu chaque attouchement. Comme l'avait fait Harry avec lui, il savonna jusqu'à sa plante de pieds. Il insista néanmoins sadiquement sur le savonnage du sexe tendu de son amant. Quand il eut fini, il baissa les yeux sur leurs verges se touchant presque et demanda.

- On fait comment maintenant, avec ta bonne idée de lavage réciproque ?

- On fait comme ça, et Harry ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à fond en éclatant de rire.

Draco hurla à la mort en le traitant de tous les noms en se rinçant sous le jet d'eau froide qui avait fait fondre son excitation comme neige au soleil. Harry ne semblait pas gêné plus que ça par le froid mordant. Pourtant, lui non plus n'était plus encombré par son érection. Il continua à rire à gorge déployée lorsque Draco se jeta hors de la cabine de douche avec des restes de savon un peu partout sur le corps.

Harry le suivit en éteignant le jet d'eau froide. Il regarda le blond s'enrouler dans sa serviette de toilette en grelottant. Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et s'approcha de son amant.

- Recule, traître ! S'exclama Draco.

Harry rit encore en basculant sa tête en arrière. Entre deux claquements de dent, Draco se dit qu'il adorait entendre son amour rire. Ce son lui réchauffait le cœur. Mais pour l'instant il était décidé à lui faire la tête. Il avait pensé à un moyen beaucoup plus agréable pour calmer leur excitation.

Harry s'approcha quand même, bravant la colère du blond. Il se mit derrière lui et lui frotta vigoureusement le dos à travers la serviette pour le réchauffer. Il faisait attention à ne pas toucher d'endroit sensible pour ne pas ruiner l'effet de la douche froide. Au bout d'un moment, Draco arrêta de claquer des dents et se détendit. Harry recula donc après lui avoir déposé un baiser dans le cou.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'était la seule solution pour sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Tu es conscient que ta vision des choses nous aurait conduit à reprendre une douche qui aurait impliqué un autre problème du même type ?

- Saches qu'un Malfoy ne prend pas de douche froide, il trouve toujours quelqu'un pour régler son problème. Déclara-t-il en nouant sa serviette autour de sa taille.

Harry éclata de rire encore une fois. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la pensée qu'il était responsable de la survenue de ce rire chez son amour. Il se promis de tout faire pour le faire rire à nouveau, et très bientôt. Comme tout ce qui avait trait à Harry, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, maintenant.

- Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas ressortit ta mauvaise foi de Malfoy. Ca m'avait presque manqué.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Draco alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Il aurait voulu faire la tête plus longtemps, mais apparemment, il en était incapable.

- Aller, il serait temps qu'on rejoigne les autres, ils doivent se demander ce qu'on devient.

- Oh, je crois qu'ils savent très bien ce qu'on fait tous les deux.

Draco avait un sourire entendu et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ils rentrèrent dans le dortoir tous les deux pour tomber nez à nez avec Dean.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, je venais chercher mes devoirs. Dit-il devant le regard surpris des deux amants.

Puis son regard descendit sur le corps de Harry pour remonter sur celui de Draco. Il rougit légèrement. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours sur les serviettes, ostensiblement intrigué par ce qu'elles cachaient.

- Ce n'est pas en les fixant que tu vas les faire tomber. Intervint Draco, à ce que je sache tu ne fais pas encore de magie sans baguette, Dean.

- A vrai dire, je sais ce que cache celle de Harry, je te signale que je partageais les vestiaires de Quidditch avec lui. Répondit Dean, en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco.

Ce dernier tressaillit sous l'insinuation. Il avait oublié ce détail. Il n'était donc pas le seul à savoir que Harry était un spécimen rare.

- Ce que je me demande, poursuivit Dean, c'est ce que cela fait au Dieu du Sexe, d'avoir un copain mieux équipé que lui.

Harry rougit de la tournure que prenait la conversation mais ne voulait pas laisser son ange se faire humilier sans raison.

- Je peux t'assurer que tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais vu ce que cache cette serviette. Intervint-il avec un regard appuyé sur l'entrejambe de son petit ami.

Dean rougit encore plus et regarda Draco d'un drôle d'air, selon Harry. Il s'approcha alors du couple et leva les mains au niveau de leurs torses.

- Ca vous dirait qu'on passe un moment tous les trois ? Demanda-t-il sensuellement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les toucher tous les deux, Draco enferma le poignet de Dean dans sa main pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne touche le torse de SON amant.

- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, et surtout comme si tu n'avais pas tenté de toucher Harry.

Dean était resté pétrifié devant l'air furibond de Draco, son poignet douloureux entre les doigts serrés au maximum.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais essayer, on sait jamais, vous auriez pu être intéressés.

Harry n'avait encore rien dit, il était étonné par l'expression de colère sur le visage de Draco. Il était plutôt habitué à voir cette expression pendant ses disputes avec son ennemi de l'époque. Il était étrange de la voir dans une toute autre circonstance.

- Eh bien, tu t'es trompé, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans la salle commune. On descend bientôt. Dit-il avant de prendre la main de Draco et de la décoller du poignet de Dean.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit dès qu'il fut libre de ses mouvements. L'expression de Draco se radoucit quand il rencontra les prunelles vertes de son amour.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je crois que je lui ai fait peur.

- Je dois dire que tu étais impressionnant. J'ai halluciné quand il nous a proposé une partie à trois.

- J'ai déjà faillit lui casser le poignet pour avoir tenté de te toucher, alors voir un autre homme te faire l'amour alors que je suis dans la même pièce, ça pourrait me tuer.

Harry sourit devant l'air colérique de Draco.

- T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas tenté. J'ai déjà du mal à avaler le fait que tu ais connu un nombre incalculable d'amants, ce n'est pas pour en rajouter sur la liste maintenant qu'on est ensemble.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour avoir réagit aussi violemment ? Demanda Draco, étonné, en enlaçant son amour.

- Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal, et je dois dire que je suis plutôt flatté de ton attitude. Je me suis sentit protégé, aimé.

- Tant que tu voudras de moi, tu sera protégé et aimé. C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre.

- C'est déjà plus que ce que je demandais, mon ange.

Draco embrassa le front déjà envahit par les mèches brunes rebelles tout juste sèches. Il se fit la réflexion que ça devenait une habitude. Il avait l'impression d'être puissant quand il tenait Harry dans ses bras. L'embrasser sur le front affirmait sa possession. Il esquissa un sourire en coin. En fait, c'est Harry qui le possédait entièrement, son corps, son cœur et son âme. C'est Harry qui était puissant, autant physiquement que magiquement. Et cela lui allait très bien comme ça.

Il se décolla doucement de son amant.

- On descend ?

Harry approuva et ils se séparèrent pour s'habiller rapidement. Puis ils descendirent dans la salle commune. Ils avaient décidé de faire leurs devoirs en attendant l'heure du déjeuner, puis ils iraient à Préaulard.

Ils s'assirent à une table de la salle commune, l'un à côté de l'autre. Evitant la table où Dean et Seamus étaient installés. Harry sortit son devoir de potion sans conviction. Il n'avait jamais réussit un devoir de potion sans pomper honteusement sur Hermione. _« Je vais avoir l'air d'un imbécile. D'un autre côté, Draco sait déjà que je suis nul en potion. Il m'a assez charrié avec ça les années précédentes. » _Draco commença immédiatement à gratter son parchemin. Quand il vit Harry faire de grandes ratures sur sa copie, il releva la tête.

- Tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble ? On pourrait s'aider mutuellement, Je t'aide pour les potions et toi pour la défense contre les forces du mal. T'en penses quoi ?

- Je n'osais pas te le demander, parce que, honnêtement, tu n'as pas besoin de cours en Défense contre les forces du mal, Draco.

- D'accord, on pourrait dire que tu me devras quelque chose alors ? Insinua-t-il avec un air lubrique.

- Encore une fois, ça ne me coûtera pas beaucoup. Tu sais que je ne peux plus me passer de ton corps, mon ange. Répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil coquin qui fit s'empourprer les joues du blond.

Harry rit en disant qu'il adorait le faire rougir. Draco devint cramoisi par la honte de s'être fait prendre. Le rire de Harry redoubla et le blond ne put se retenir de pouffer lui aussi.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi marrant, les devoirs de potion. Ron, regardait par dessus leurs épaules tandis qu'il parlait. Il était suivit de Hermione.

- C'est pas les potions, c'est Draco qui me fait des propositions indécentes.

- Et tu ne t'en plains pas !

- Pas du tout.

Harry ponctua sa phrase par un baiser sur la joue encore rouge de son amant.

Sur ce, Draco aida Harry pour le devoir de potion puis ils firent leur de devoir de métamorphose avec Ron et Hermione. Draco sursauta en entendant un grognement.

- Désolé, c'est mon ventre, fit Ron avec une moue contrite, il est midi.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant Draco incanter un « tempus » et constater avec effarement qu'effectivement il était midi pile.

- Ron a une horloge à la place du ventre. Il sait exactement quand il est l'heure de manger. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Commenta Hermione, en regardant son amant avec attendrissement.

- On va manger ? Demanda Ron, plein d'espoir.

- Je dois dire que je suis affamé. On n'a pas idée de louper le petit déjeuner ! Répondit Draco en se levant et en rangeant ses affaires.

- Vous deviez avoir d'autres choses à faire…

- Hermione ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu te dévergondais. S'exclama Harry en riant. Ron, tu en es certainement responsable.

Ron devint écarlate, Hermione aussi. Quant à Draco, il avait son sourire resplendissant. Aucun rapport avec la vertu d'Hermione. Non, il se faisait juste la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Harry rire autant en si peu de temps. Il aimait à se dire qu'il n'y était peut-être pas étranger.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, Harry et Draco se jetèrent sur la nourriture à la manière de Ron. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était entourée de morfales. Quand ils eurent engloutit à eux trois la moitié de la nourriture disposée sur le table des Gryffondors, Harry et Draco remontèrent dans leur dortoir pour se changer. Chacun dans leur coin, ils avaient décidé de se faire beau pour leur première sortie officielle.

Harry prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il ne voulait pas que Draco le voit avant. Il avait une surprise. Draco en fut soulagé, lui aussi il voulait se faire beau pour Harry. Il se sentait d'ailleurs ridiculement Poufsouffle.

Draco avait choisit de mettre un haut noir. Il savait d'expérience que le contraste entre sa peau et la couleur noire était saisissant. Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, aussi il mit une simple chemise noire sur un jean taille basse bleu foncé qui moulait ses fesses. Il mit des chaussures cirées et relava les manches de sa chemise jusqu'au dessus de ses coudes. Il coiffa ses cheveux en arrière, mais depuis qu'il ne mettait plus de gel, des mèches folles tombaient sur son visage lui donnant un air sauvage. Il était très content de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Harry avait lui aussi choisit le noir, mais pour son pantalon à pince. _« Très classe »_ se dit-il. En plus cela mettait en valeur ses jambes musclées et ses fesses. Il mit une chemise verte, de la couleur exacte de ses yeux. Par contre il renonça à se coiffer. Touche finale, il se lança un sort que Hermione avait trouvé pour améliorer définitivement sa vision. Dès que le sort fut lancé, il vit trouble. _« Bordel, je vais tuer Hermione »._ Il enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux et vit tout de suite mieux. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant sa propre bêtise. Bien sûr, maintenant que sa vision s'était améliorée, ses lunettes ne lui servaient plus à rien, elles le gênaient même. C'était le but. Il avait souvent entendu dire que ses yeux étaient magnifiques et que c'était dommage qu'ils soient cachés par des lunettes. Il avait envie de voir la réaction de son ange. Il enfila ses chaussures noires cirées, prit une inspiration et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il tomba nez à nez avec un mannequin sortit des pages d'un magazine de mode. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami. Il savait qu'il sortait avec le mec le plus mignon de Poudlard, mais à ce point là ! Ca n'allait pas du tout, les mecs allaient se jeter sur lui en le voyant comme ça !

En voyant Harry, la bouche de Draco s'assécha subitement. L'homme de sa vie était un canon comme jamais il n'en avait vu. Et ces yeux ! Draco le regarda avec insistance. D'habitude quand Harry n'avait pas ses lunettes, son regard était perdu, trouble. Là il le regardait franchement avec ses orbes vertes brillantes. Draco n'en cru pas ses yeux, Harry avait abandonné ses lunettes. Bordel, c'était déjà assez dur d'écarter ses fans, mais là il allait carrément se faire violer !

- Tu vas pas sortir comme ça ? S'exclamèrent-ils au même moment.

- Quoi ? Répondirent-ils, toujours, d'une même voix.

Ils éclatèrent de rires.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire les mecs ? Demanda Ron en entrant dans le dortoir. Ouah, vous allez faire un malheur comme ça.

Le couple cessa de rire immédiatement.

- C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire, Harry, t'es beaucoup trop bandant pour sortir comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas les mots que j'aurais choisit, poursuivit Ron, mais effectivement, t'as intérêt à savoir courir vite.

- Draco, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, je sais pas si tu t'es regardé, mais t'as l'air de sortir d'un magazine de mode. Toi aussi, t'as intérêt à savoir courir vite. Je ne compte pas me battre contre tous tes prétendants.

- C'est pas tout ça, mais avec Hermione on vous attend depuis un moment. Maintenant que vous vous êtes fait beau, il serait temps de partir.

Ron les laissa seul en marmonnant des « pire que des filles pour se préparer ». Draco se retenu de lui lancer un impardonnable pour avoir insinuer des choses pareilles, puis il se dit que son brun n'apprécierait pas si il dégommait son meilleur ami.

- Alors, on tente une sortie ?

- Je te préviens, Harry, le premier qui te reluque, je lui crève les yeux.

Harry rigola en prenant la main de son amant dans la sienne et en le tirant dans les escaliers. Au bas des marches, un groupe de filles passait pour sortir de la salle commune. Des gloussements hystériques se firent entendre avant que Draco n'entraîne rapidement son petit ami hors de vue en passant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Vous êtes pressés, maintenant ? Demanda Ron en courrant pour les rattraper, suivie par une Hermione essoufflée.

- Ouah, les gars, s'exclama-t-elle, vous êtes canons ! Quoi ? demanda-t-elle devant le regard vexé de son petit ami, toi aussi tu pourrais faire des efforts vestimentaires des fois.

- Ouais, bien rattrapé, Hermione. Répondit Ron en rigolant devant la mine soulagée de sa petite amie.

Ils passèrent la grande porte et sortirent dans le parc. Le soleil tapait fort.

- On a un vrai été indien cette année, c'est agréable. Commenta Hermione. Vous avez été vous baigner dans le lac cette semaine ?

- Non, et je ne crois pas qu'on ira. Répondit Draco. Il est hors de question que Harry se montre à moitié nu.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais jaloux, Draco. S'étonna Ron en voyant Harry lever les yeux au ciel.

- Draco, je te signal que je l'ai déjà fait. Et même devant toute l'école pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers.

- C'est pas pareil, tu n'étais pas aussi…

- Bandant, on sait oui. Finit Ron sous le regard ahuri de Hermione. T'inquiète Mione, je ne fais que reprendre l'expression de Draco de tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas subitement changé de camp.

- Je suis rassurée, j'ai cru que j'avais loupé un épisode, là.

- Enfin, bref, tu ne vas pas m'enfermer dans la tour quand il fait beau, de peur de me voir plonger dans le lac, quand même. Soit raisonnable Draco. En plus, je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. Mais moi, je suis raisonnable. Si tu veux te baigner, je ne t'en empêcherais pas.

- J'ai compris le message, ça va. Mais tu ne vas pas te baigner sans moi, on ne sait jamais. En fait, je préférerais que tu ne fasses rien sans moi.

- Je trouverais presque ça romantique, déclara Harry en éclatant de rire, bientôt suivit par Ron et Hermione.

Draco marmonna un « j'ten foutrais des romantiques ». Les éclats de rire redoublèrent alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée de Préaulard. Ils décidèrent d'aller faire le plein de sucreries avant de boire un verre aux trois balais. Ron dépensa l'intégralité de ses économies en bonbons en tout genre, alors que Draco prenait discrètement une boite de chocolat pour les offrir plus tard à Harry. Ce dernier prit des chocogrenouilles. Hermione, fille de dentistes, resta très raisonnable. Par contre elle insista pour passer à la librairie pour refaire son stock de manuels.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite au pub tenu par Madame Rosmerta. Ils s'installèrent à une table vide et Harry se dévoua pour aller chercher les bièraubeurres. Il faisait le pied de grue devant le comptoir quand il vit qu'un nouvel arrivant était installé à la table qu'ils occupaient tout à l'heure. Intrigué, il regarda plus attentivement. Le garçon était assis près de Draco, à la place qu'il aurait dû occuper. Il vit que son blond avait l'air gêné et que Hermione avait l'air furieuse. Ron était rouge pivoine. Harry laissa tomber sa commande pour revenir à la table, voir ce qui les mettait dans des états pareils. En s'approchant il constata que le nouveau n'était autres que Olivier Dubois, son ancien capitaine de Quidditch. Il fut agréablement surprit et s'apprêtait à lui dire bonjour quand son regard tomba sur un mouvement sous la table. Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites quand il constata que Dubois avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de SON Draco et que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de la retirer.

- Bonjour, Olivier. Dit-il d'un ton doucereux, en arrivant à la table.

Draco devint livide, il avait suivit le regard vert incendiaire.

- Harry, ce n'est pas…

- Bonjour, Harry, comment tu vas ?

- Pas trop mal, que nous ne vaut cet honneur.

Si Olivier était étonné du ton employé par Harry, il ne le montra pas.

- Et bien, je passais dans le coin, quand j'ai vu une ancienne connaissance. Tu savais que Draco et moi on était sortis ensemble cet été. Il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis, c'est pas très poli, Draco, ajouta-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

Harry était étonné, il ne se souvenait pas de Olivier comme ça. D'un autre côté, il ne faisait pas très attention aux garçons à l'époque.

- Non, je ne le savais pas. Mais si il ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, je pense. Il a du trouver un autre centre d'intérêt.

- Oh, Harry, tu n'a pas idée comme on s'amusait bien tous les deux, hein, Draco.

- Ca suffit maintenant, Olivier. Intervint Draco en poussant violemment la main qui remontait sur sa cuisse.

- Tu n'étais pas aussi farouche cet été.

Hermione était rouge de colère, Ron avait la main sur sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort à Olivier ou à retenir Harry si il lui prenait l'envie de le tuer. Draco était toujours blanc comme un linge. Il avait peur que Harry lui en veuille. Harry, quant à lui était calme, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Bien sur, il imaginait mille tortures à infliger à Olivier, mais sinon, il était calme.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, Olivier. Quand je disais qu'il avait un autre centre d'intérêt, je parlais de moi ! Et je crois que de manière générale, tu devrais arrêter de harceler les gens quand ils ne veulent plus de toi. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever ton petit cul de merdeux d'ici avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de tester l'étendu de mes pouvoirs à tes dépends.

Olivier était scié, la bouche grande ouverte. Harry fit un pas de côté pour lui laisser la place de passer.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je ne savais pas qu'il était à toi maintenant. Je te le laisse.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

- Non, mais tu t'entends parler de lui comme si c'était un objet ? C'est pas une poupée gonflable ! Tu te prends pour qui pour traiter les gens comme ça ? Je n'aurais pas imaginé un seul instant que tu étais devenu une personne aussi superficielle et vide. Maintenant tu dégages parce que je crois que je ne vais pas me contrôler longtemps.

En effet, des décharges de magie pulsaient déjà de ses mains. Olivier prit peur et sortit du bar sans demander son reste. Hermione se leva pour prendre Harry par les épaules et le guider jusqu'à la place occupée par Olivier et l'y asseoir.

Harry respira a fond pour se calmer. Effectivement, sa magie commença à refluer dans son corps et il se détendit peu à peu. Draco n'avait pas bougé. Il attendait la sentence.

- Je crois que j'ai bien faillit faire une bêtise, j'ai sérieusement pensé à lui couper tout ce qui dépassait, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

Ron éclata de rire, suivit par Hermione. Draco ne disait toujours rien.

- Est-ce que ça va, Draco, il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Demanda Harry inquiet en passant une main sur le visage du blond.

- Non, ça va, j'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais.

- De quoi, mon ange ?

- D'être sortit avec lui, de ne pas lui avoir foutu mon poing dans la gueule. Je ne voulais pas faire d'esclandre, j'ai essayé de le repousser, je t'assure, mais il insistait.

Draco avait la voie paniquée.

- Tu as eu peur, Draco ? demanda Harry, toujours inquiet et un peu en colère aussi. Il a osé te faire peur ! Je vais le retrouver et lui arracher les couilles avec les dents à cet immonde…

- Non, j'ai pas eu peur de lui, Harry, je peux me défendre, j'ai eu peur que tu le prennes mal.

- Je pense qu'on va vous laisser en discuter, intervint Hermione en tirant Ron par la manche. On se retrouve au château ce soir, ok.

- Merci Mione, répondit Harry avec un sourire reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas parler de tout ça devant Ron, le pauvre était d'ailleurs un peu pâle depuis qu'il avait parlé d'un arrachage de parties génitales.

Quand ils furent seuls, il continua.

- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir, Draco ? J'ai confiance en toi.

La stupeur se lit sur le visage de Draco.

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, toi ?

- Harry, tu es l'incarnation de l'honnêteté. Bien sur que j'ai confiance en toi. Mais, toi, je ne sais pas comment tu peux me faire confiance. Je n'ai jamais été digne de la mériter. J'ai trahit, mentit…

- Moi aussi, Draco. C'était la guerre. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre. Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

- Tu veux dire à part avoir coucher avec ce crétin de Dubois ?

- A part ça… et les autres… ?

- Non, je suis blanc comme neige… répondit Draco, avec un sourire en coin.

- Alors tu vois. Je peux avoir confiance en toi. C'est dans les autres que je n'ai pas confiance.

- Alors, on fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ? Tu vois que j'ai mes raisons pour ne pas te laisser seul une seule seconde.

- Je te propose qu'on ne se quitte plus à partir de maintenant. Fit Harry, tout sourire.

- Mais je ne demande que ça, mon amour.

Draco se pencha pour déposer un baiser chaste sur la tempe du brun. Harry déposa sa main sur la cuisse de son petit ami, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait, plus tôt, celle de Dubois. Draco ne le repoussa bien sur pas. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et se plongea dans le regard émeraude de son amour.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand Madame Rosmerta leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Ils sirotèrent leur bièraubeurre en parlant de tout et de rien, essayant de mieux se connaître. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine. Pourtant il s'avéra qu'ils se connaissaient plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Etre ennemis, ça créé des liens. Draco savait que Harry voulait devenir Auror. Harry savait que le parfum de chocogrenouille préféré de son petit ami était la menthe. Ils voulaient tous les deux habiter Londres plus tard, du côté sorcier, de préférence pour Draco, qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise parmi les moldus. Harry lui promit de l'emmener découvrir le monde moldu pendant les vacances de Noël. En effet, ils pourraient passer les vacances au square Grimaud. Harry invita donc Draco. Il n'imaginait pas se passer de lui pendant deux semaines, surtout à Noël. Draco fit son sourire resplendissant. Il n'avait personne avec qui passer Noël, sauf Rogue, bien sur. Harry fit une grimace en lui disant qu'il inviterait aussi Rogue, de toute façon, il comptait inviter Lupin.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand ils prirent le chemin du château. Harry passa son bras autour de la taille de son petit ami qui plaça le sien sur ses épaules. Quand ils passèrent la grande porte, la main de Harry avait fini par glisser, « malencontreusement » sur les fesses du blond qui n'en s'en plaignait pas.

- Un peu de tenue, Potter, vous n'êtes pas dans une maison de passe !

Harry se détacha de son ange avec regret face à son professeur de potion. _« Finalement, Lupin et lui vont faire Noël tous seuls, je le sens gros comme une maison »._

- Sev, on se faisait la même réflexion quand on a entendu ton copain faire des vocalises dans une salle de classe déserte, l'autre soir.

Harry dû se retenir d'exploser de rire devant le visage Rogue perdant subitement de ses couleurs.

- Où… qu…quand… ? Bégaya-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Vous faites ça n'importe où, n 'importe quand ? Dans une école remplie d'élèves impressionnables ? Ce n'est pas très responsable ça, dis-moi…

- Il faut que j'en touche deux mots à ce putain de loup-garou qui croit encore que le couvre-feu est respecté par les élèves.

Il partit à grandes enjambées, suivit pendant longtemps par les éclats de rire d'un Gryffondor qui passerait un sale quart d'heure au prochain cours de potion.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, après que Harry ait raconté leur rencontre avec Rogue à Ron et Hermione, les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait. Draco était sur un petit nuage, très fier de lui d'avoir autant fait rire son amour.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 8 –**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite très bientôt…**_


	9. La selection de Quidditch

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre où la jalousie est encore à l'honneur. Ah, et aussi un passage assez chaud..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La sélection de Quidditch**

Après avoir mangé, ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune, accompagnés de Blaise. Comme de part hasard, Ginny se joignit à eux dès qu'elle avait aperçu le serpentard. Harry glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son amant qui fit des yeux étonnés en regardant successivement la rousse et son meilleur ami se rapprocher timidement pour se dire bonjour.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Blaise aussi emprunté devant une fille, murmura-t-il à Harry.

- Ça veut peut-être dire qu'il est intéressé, sérieusement, je veux dire.

- Peut-être. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, ce n'est pas un goujat. Il se comporte toujours en gentleman, même si il n'en a pas l'air…

- C'est quoi ces messes basses, les amoureux, on peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Les coupa Ron, toujours curieux.

- Ron ! Le reprit encore une fois Hermione, tu changeras jamais !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Mione !

- Mouais, on va dire ça comme ça… Répondit-elle avec une moue qui fit rire l'assistance, y compris Ron.

La soirée se passa calmement, ils alternaient discussions sérieuses et blagues plus ou moins scabreuses. Quand 11h sonna, il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la salle commune. Draco se leva en disant qu'il allait se coucher. Harry bondit sur ses pieds en disant que lui aussi. Blaise éclata de rire, suivit par les autres. Ils n'étaient pas dupes.

- Tu vas rentrer maintenant, Blaise ? Ce n'est pas très prudent à cette heure, tu pourrais tomber sur Rusard. Demanda Harry.

- Je serais prudent.

- Tu pourrais prendre le lit de Draco, non ? Dit-il en se tournant vers son petit ami.

- Bien sur, merci de le proposer Harry. Blaise, t'en pense quoi ? Ca te dit de dormir chez les Gryffons ?

- Eh, bien, entre ça et passer la nuit avec Rusard, c'est vite vu.

Draco grimaça face à l'image mentale et guida son meilleur ami dans l'escalier. Harry et Ron les suivaient tandis que Hermione et Ginny allaient se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif.

Ils se mirent rapidement en caleçon, boxer ou slip, selon les cas et se couchèrent en se disant bonne nuit. Harry referma les rideaux du baldaquin en murmurant un sort de silence et d'intimité, puis il s'écroula dans le lit, tout contre Draco qui l'attendait impatiemment.

- J'ai cru qu'on ne se retrouverait jamais seuls ce soir.

- Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose en tête pour nous occuper, parce que j'ai pas vraiment sommeil… Répondit Harry en allumant faiblement sa baguette pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.

D'après la lueur que Draco avait dans les yeux, il était déjà passablement excité.

- J'ai une bonne centaine d'idées, oui, et elles se terminent toutes par toi criant mon nom.

Il fit courir sa main sur le torse du brun qui était appuyé sur un coude, à côté de lui. Harry attrapa cette main et la porta à sa bouche pour en embrasser la paume, les yeux toujours dans les orbes grises.

- Dis-moi, Draco.

Le blond laissa sa main dans celle de son amour et passa l'autre dans sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Il l'embrassa d'abord tendrement, puis insinua sa langue entre les lèvres charnues de Harry pour jouer avec la langue de son amour. Le baiser se fit ardent, exigent. Ils respiraient forts, ne se séparant que pour reprendre leur souffle et se recoller aussitôt. Harry avait remis la main de Draco sur son corps et la guidait sur son ventre, la faisant descendre vers l'endroit qui réclamait son attention, sous son boxer. C'était finalement lui qui menait la danse pour l'instant. Draco était perdu dans la saveur de son amant, il ne parvenait pas à refaire surface, il se laissait guider, comme si il n'avait pas d'expérience. C'était grisant de se faire prendre en main. Dans tous les sens du terme. Mais pour l'instant, c'est lui qui referma la sienne sur le sexe dur de son amant. Harry enserrait ses doigts autour de ceux de Draco, lui signifiant le rythme à adopter.

- Draco, souffla Harry contre sa bouche, je t'aime.

Draco sortit de sa léthargie le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Il ne voulait pas s'y habituer. Il voulait que son sang continu à bouillonner à chaque fois que Harry prononcerait ces mots.

- Je t'aime tellement, mon amour.

Il mit Harry sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Puis il commença à parsemer son visage et son coup de baisers plus ou moins appuyés. Il remonta vers l'oreille droite pour mordiller le lobe sensible de son amant, lui tirant des soupirs. Il enleva leurs boxers beaucoup trop gênants puis reprit les mouvements sur la verge tendue de son amour, faisant gémir et se cambrer le brun. Son propre sexe frotta contre le ventre de Harry, le faisant gémir lui aussi. Il happa sa bouche pour la ravager de baisers, en rythme avec ses mouvements de va et viens. Harry bougeait des hanches de plus en plus vite, suivant les gestes de son amant. Il était très proche de la jouissance et s'accrocha aux épaules de Draco pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ce dernier sentit le sexe de son amant se tendre une dernière fois dans sa main, Harry émit un gémissement rauque et il sentit la semence chaude se déverser en longs jets contre son ventre. Le brun s'effondra sur le dos, haletant. Il reprit rapidement sa respiration pour pouvoir encore embrasser son ange. Il tenait à prendre sa revanche.

Il pressa son amant contre son torse, sentant la substance collante sur le ventre du blond. Il prononça un sort de nettoyage et fit basculer Draco pour prendre sa place au-dessus. Draco lui fit un sourire en coin, tout à fait disposé à être dominé. Harry se recula pour se repaître de la vision de son amoureux, terriblement excité sous lui. Il traça une ligne de sa langue sur son torse, se faisant se cambrer son amant, jusqu'à la barrière de poil sur son bas-ventre. Il fit le tour de la hampe dressée, s'efforçant de ne pas la toucher et il donna de petits coups de langues sur ses bourses. Draco n'était plus que gémissements et suppliques. Harry caressait, dans le même temps, la peau fine à l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant. Puis, il prit une des bourses entièrement dans sa bouche. Draco se répandit en grossièretés sous les sensations prodiguées par son amant. L'excitation de Harry remonta peu à peu. Il appliqua le même traitement à l'autre bourse avant de lécher la veine gonflée et palpitante de Draco de bas en haut, sur toute la longueur de sa verge. Draco gémit bruyamment et réclama plus. Avec un sourire, Harry accéda à la demande en prenant le sexe en bouche, autant qu'il pouvait. Il était pourtant trop long. Harry plaça une mains à sa base et commença des va et viens, sa main suivant sa bouche sur la longueur du sexe. Il suçota le gland et sentit le goût de la semence de Draco sur la langue. Quelques gouttes avaient perlé, aussitôt avalées par le brun. Draco avait les yeux fixés, bien que à moitié fermés par l'extase, sur la bouche de son amant, montant et descendant sur son sexe. Harry continua ses efforts en passant sa langue sur la fente rougie, puis il redescendit sa bouche, faisant buter le sexe dans sa gorge. Draco haleta et prévint Harry qu'il était proche de la libération. Ce dernier ne voulu rien entendre et resserra ses dents sur la peau fine. De nouveau des mots vulgaires sortirent de la bouche aristocratique.

Harry était à présent très excité, il voulait plus, lui aussi. Il inséra donc un doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Alors Harry en inséra un deuxième.

- Oh, putain, Harry…

Draco jouit dans la bouche du brun qui avala au fur et à mesure que les jets se déversaient. Il continua cependant à préparer son amant avec un troisième doigt et profita de la langueur post-coïtale de Draco pour se présenter à l'entrée de son intimité. Il prononça un sort de protection et attendit que Draco se rende compte de ce qu'il allait faire.

- Vas-y Harry, maintenant.

Harry s'enfonça en lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Il sentit Draco se tendre. Il était bien préparé mais pas excité, étant donné qu'il venait de jouir. Harry se calma et ne bougea plus, il prit le sexe ramollit de Draco en main et le masturba lentement.

- **Je t'aime Draco**, prononça-t-il en Fourchelangue.

Draco gémit aussi bien sous le traitement de Harry sur sa verge qu'en entendant sa voix sensuelle et rauque de plaisir siffler des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais dont il devinait le sens.

- Encore, Harry.

Harry répliqua alors comme une litanie sans fin les trois mots en les sifflant. Il sentit Draco se détendre et son sexe redevenir dur sous ses doigts. Il se dit que c'était le moment. Sans cesser de lui parler, il amorça son retrait pour mieux revenir buter contre sa prostate. Draco cria de plaisir et enclencha le prochain mouvement de hanche. Harry accéléra le rythme, sortant presque totalement du corps de son amant pour le pénétrer profondément ensuite. Le rythme se fit de plus en plus soutenu et Draco n'en pouvait déjà plus de hurler de plaisir. Il se déversa une nouvelle fois en l'espace de quelques minutes et Harry le suivit de près, toujours en prononçant les trois mots en Fourchelangue.

Il ne se retira pas tout de suite, se souvenant de la demande faite par Draco le matin même. Il le prit donc dans ses bras et roula pour qu'ils soient sur le côté. Draco laissa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et enfoui son visage dans son cou, reprenant son souffle.

- Ouah, Harry, c'était… Ouah !

- Quelle éloquence, mon ange !

- J'ai déjà du mal à me rappeler comment je m'appelle, ne me demande pas de tenir une conversation. Répondit-il en souriant contre la peau du cou de Harry.

- Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné, mon ange. Tu bandes plus vite que ton ombre.

- C'est toi qui me fais bander comme ça. J'aurais jamais cru redevenir aussi dur, aussi vite. Je dois reconnaître que tu m'as volé le titre de Dieu du Sexe.

- On va dire qu'on est les meilleurs quand on est ensemble. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

- Ça me va, surtout que je peux toujours me consoler en me disant que personne d'autre que moi ne saura à quel point tu es bon !

- Je suis rassuré de voir qu'il te reste des réminiscences serpentardesques.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu m'as fait l'amour en Fourchelangue… C'est le monde à l'envers !

Harry rigola en demandant si il était l'heure de dormir.

- Je crois que j'ai assouvit ma soif de toi pour les minutes qui suivent. Profites-en. Lui répondit Draco en se décollant de lui, faisant retomber le sexe de Harry entre eux deux. Il attrapa sa baguette, lança un sort de nettoyage et éteignit. Il embrassa enfin Harry sur le front, comme il en avait prit l'habitude maintenant, puis retourna se blottir dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent aussitôt, épuisé et repus.

Draco se réveilla le lendemain, dérangé par un rayon de soleil sur son visage. Il bougea pour se blottir encore plus contre le corps chaud de son petit ami, enfouissant son nez dans le cou du brun pour en respirer la fragrance unique.

- Tu es réveillé, mon ange ?

- Mm…Qu'elle heure… ? Demanda le blond, la voix ensommeillée.

- 8h30.

- Encore…temps…dormir…

- On a la sélection de quidditch aujourd'hui, mon ange. On ferait mieux d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Tu dois prendre des forces. Répondit Harry en caressant les cheveux blonds brillants au soleil.

- Pas besoin de postuler, je couche avec le capitaine.

Harry émit un rire de gorge et Draco l'embrassa sur la jugulaire, vibrante sous le coup du rire. Harry le prit par les épaules pour le redresser et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Allez, pas de favoritisme ; tu vas donner le meilleur de toi-même et tout le monde sera obligé de constater qu'il ne suffit pas de faire de moi un homme comblé pour entrer dans l'équipe.

- Alors, je te comble ? Demanda Draco, un sourire coquin sur le visage.

- C'est pas le moment, Draco, rigola une nouvelle fois le brun.

Le blond fit la moue mais consentit à enfiler un pantalon avant de sortir du lit. Harry fit de même, puis se dirigea vers le lit de Ron.

- Ron, tu m'entends ? Demanda Harry, à travers le rideau. Maintenant qu'il avait vu Hermione en sortir, l'autre fois, il n'oserait plus écarter les pans du rideau sans demander la permission, des fois qu'ils auraient oublié le sort d'intimité.

- Quoi ! On est dimanche ! se vit répondre Harry par la voix colérique de Ron.

- Je sais mais c'est les sélections de Quidditch. Tu veux plus être gardien ? Demanda Harry, d'une voix faussement étonnée qui fit sourire Draco.

Ron se jeta hors du lit en faisant sursauter Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Je t'ai jamais vu te lever aussi vite. Je me suis même demandé, avant de t'appeler, si j'aurais besoin d'incanter de l'eau gelée.

- Tu rigoles. Je ne couche pas avec le capitaine, moi ! S'exclama le roux en lançant un clin d'œil à Draco. Il faut que je passe les sélections.

- C'est ce que je me tue à dire à ton meilleur ami, Ron. Tout le monde comprendra qu'il me nomme d'office.

- Non, mais je rêve ! Fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel et en souriant devant les bêtises de ses camarades de maison. Pas de favoritisme, j'ai dit. Aller, à la douche maintenant. Ron, tu te charges de réveiller Dean et Seamus on va laisser Blaise dormir ?

- Ok, mais n'en profitez pas pour faire des cochonneries dans la douche. Je ne veux pas devenir aveugle en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- On ne sait jamais, Ron, ça pourrait te donner des idées. Je suis sûr qu'on en ferait baver plus d'un. Fit Draco en lui rendant son clin d'œil, mais beaucoup plus lubrique celui-là.

Ron devint cramoisi et Harry partit dans un grand éclat de rire sous le regard attendrit et fier de lui de Draco. Puis ils prirent leurs affaires et allèrent se doucher. Séparément. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils entendirent les trois autres garçons entrer dans la salle de bain et ouvrir les robinets de leurs douches. Quand Harry sortit, vêtu de son boxer et d'un tee-shirt, il se félicita de n'avoir plus ses lunettes. Il aurait été aveuglé par la buée dense s'élevant dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait de te balader à moitié nu ? Demanda une voix sensuelle dans le creux de son cou en y déposant une série de baisers papillons.

- Je ne suis pas a moitié nu, Draco. J'ai un tee-shirt. Tu vois que j'écoute ce que tu me dis.

- Peut-être mais ton tee-shirt est très court et ton boxer beaucoup trop moulant. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry baissa les yeux pour voir qu'effectivement, son vêtement ne laissait aucun doute quand à la bonne fortune que la nature lui avait faite à la naissance.

- Ok, je vais mettre un pantalon.

- Et fais-moi le plaisir d'acheter des caleçons de bain plutôt que des boxers pour aller à la piscine ou dans le lac, histoire d'éviter les émeutes.

Draco donna une tape sur les fesses de son amant pour ponctuer sa phrase et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant Harry s'habiller avant que les autres ne sortent de la douche.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous ensemble dans la salle à manger pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Quand ils arrivèrent il n'y avait que deux élèves de Gryffondor. Des troisièmes années. Cependant, durant le repas, une dizaine d'autres élèves de leur maison s'installa à table. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient là pour la sélection. Hermione se joignit à eux, ainsi que Ginny qui postulait pour être de nouveau poursuiveuse. Quand il fut 9h45, ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry sentait des regards appuyés sur lui et Draco alors qu'ils marchaient en tête. Il se retourna pour constater que c'était Colin Crivey qui les suivait de près, épiant chacun de leurs mouvements.

- Tu veux notre photo, Crivey ? Demanda Draco qui avait repéré son manège, lui aussi.

- Non…Non, balbutia ce dernier en rougissant et en s'écartant rapidement.

- Soyez pas trop durs avec lui, intervint Dean en se rapprochant d'eux. Il est amoureux de Harry depuis sa première année.

- Il QUOI ! S'exclama Draco, alternant le rouge de colère et le livide d'inquiétude.

- Il est amoureux, continua Dean. On peut le comprendre…

Il se prit une claque derrière la tête par Harry.

- Tu crois pas que Draco est déjà au bord de la syncope ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son petit ami d'un air inquiet.

- Je suis pas du tout inquiet. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à envier à Colin. Tenta de se convaincre Draco, toujours sous le coup de la surprise. Il se fit la remarque que le désir que les autres éprouvaient pour Son Harry, il pouvait le gérer. Mais les sentiments ?

- Et tu as parfaitement raison, mon ange. Je suis triste pour lui, mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour lui. On a déjà parlé de ça, Draco.

- Je sais, je sais. En attendant, je l'ai à l'œil, le nabot.

Harry sourit devant la jalousie de son amant et l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il se retourna pour se mettre face aux participants et éleva la voix pour se faire entendre.

- Bien, je vous remercie d'être venus pour que nous puissions former une équipe de Quidditch digne de ce nom. Il est bien entendu évident que nous devons gagner la coupe cette année, en particulier parce que c'est la dernière pour certains d'entre nous, dont je fais partie.

Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement et Draco se fit la remarque que son amour était un leader né. Pas étonnant que les gens l'aient suivit durant la guerre. Il avait un charisme étonnant pour un garçon plutôt réservé dans la vie. Et il était terriblement excitant dans sa robe de Quidditch aux couleurs des Gryffondors. Mais là, il s'égarait…

- Pour commencer je veux être le plus juste possible. Est ce que quelqu'un veut se présenter au poste d'attrapeur ?

Harry regarda l'assemblée, fébrile. Il aurait un sérieux cas de conscience si l'un d'eux voulait se présenter contre lui. Quant à Draco il regardait l'assemblée d'un ait menaçant. Le premier qui osait se mettre entre son Gryffondor et son rêve d'attrapeur allait se recevoir un sort de son cru. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de soulagement quand personne ne se manifesta.

- Bon, je reste donc à ce poste, déclara Harry avec un grand sourire qui faisait chaud au cœur. Je vous demande donc de faire trois groupes, les poursuiveurs, les batteurs et les gardiens.

Il attendit que tout le monde se mette en groupe. Il s'avéra que Ron était aussi le seul candidat au poste de gardien. Il explosa de joie, suivit par Hermione qui vint se jeter dans ses bras, heureuse pour lui.

Harry prononça ensuite un sort pour changer la couleur des robes des joueurs en fonction de leur poste. Jaune pour les batteurs, vert pour les poursuiveurs. Draco lui fit un clin d'œil, appréciant le geste. Puis il leur demanda de se mettre en formation. Ils joueraient un match. Les cinq attrapeurs seraient chargés de marquer dans les buts gardés par Ron, alors que les six batteurs les viseraient avec les cognards. Harry les observerait depuis son balai. Hermione fut déclarée assistance officielle du capitaine. C'est-à-dire qu'elle resterait sur un banc pour lire et les encourager de temps en temps. Le capitaine siffla le début du match et les joueurs s'envolèrent. Il resta près de Hermione un moment pour pouvoir avoir ses impressions.

Ses yeux se posèrent d'eux même sur son petit ami. Draco était d'une élégance rare. Sur terre il était incroyablement gracieux, mais sur un balai, il était carrément angélique. Ses cheveux volaient derrière lui, faisant un halo derrière sa tête. Il n'était pas assis sur son balai, il y était déposé délicatement. Pourtant il était très rapide, précis, feintant avec prouesse, zigzagant, valsant entre les autres joueurs. Il prévoyait la trajectoire des cognards bien à l'avance, les évitant avec facilité. Harry était absorbé par la vision de l'homme de sa vie dans toute sa splendeur quand il fut tiré de ses rêveries par un cri. Il vit alors Colin tomber de son balai, frappé par un cognard. Il ne s'affola pas. Sa magie était puissante. Il prononça rapidement un sort de lévitation et reposa doucement le maladroit au sol. Colin tremblait littéralement de peur.

- Mer…ci…Har…Harry. Je te dois la …vie. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Promis-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Harry ne sut pas quoi faire. Il tapota maladroitement le dos de Colin en lui disant qu'il ne lui devait rien du tout, qu'il était tout naturel qu'il soit un peu choqué, mais qu'il s'en remettrait.

- Hum, Hum, Je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Draco qui s'était rapproché en voyant Crivey toucher à SON Harry. Il état toujours juché sur son balais qui flottait à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. Il avait l'air furieux.

- Je disais juste à Colin, qu'il devrait se calmer, qu'il n'a jamais été en danger et qu'il ne me devait pas la vie.

- Effectivement. Nous devrions reprendre la sélection. Je pense que nous avons un candidat de moins, n'est ce pas Colin ? Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

- Oui…oui. Je crois que le Quidditch n'est pas pour moi finalement.

- Bien, alors on reprend, tu peux rentrer au château, Colin. Proposa Harry en décollant avec le plus de tact possible la sangsue qui restait accrochée à lui. Il sentait que Draco ne se retiendrait pas longtemps.

Il regarda Colin s'éloigner alors que les autres avaient repris l'entraînement. Il retint Draco par la manche avant qu'il n'ait pu s'envoler.

- Tu es magnifique quand tu voles, mon ange. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte jusqu'à présent.

- Personne ne pourra être plus beau que toi sur un balais, mon amour. Mais c'est gentil quand même.

- Tu es splendide et en plus tu es doué. Ce poste était fait pour toi. Je regrette que tu aies manqué ta vocation à cause moi.

- Je ne regrette rien, parce que tout ce que j'ai maintenant, c'est grâce à tout ce que j'ai vécu avant. Et maintenant, je t'ais toi, mon amour.

- On fait terriblement Poufsouffle, tu crois pas ?

- Je sais, j'espère juste que Severus ne saura jamais que tu me fais devenir pire qu'une lavette, parce que j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler ! Conclu-t-il en riant et en s'élevant dans les airs.

Il rentra tout de suite dans le jeu et s'empara du souaffle. Harry s'envola aussi pour avoir une meilleure vue, oubliant momentanément Hermione qui ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, absorbée comme elle l'était par son manuel de cours. Draco fonça vers les buts, esquivant les attaques des souaffles et marqua malgré la performance de Ron, très attentif. Harry cria en applaudissant avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde le regardait en riant de son enthousiasme. Il devint écarlate et se tût d'un coup. Draco s'élança vers lui, tout sourire et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- N'aie pas honte, moi j'adore que tu m'applaudisses. D'ailleurs je l'exigerais à chaque fois que je te ferais l'amour, maintenant. Dit-il, impatient.

- Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Draco. Répondit Harry en riant.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais vous êtes pas tous seuls, les mecs, c'est pas le moment de vous bécoter. Intervint Ron.

- Ok, cria Harry, faisant sursauter Draco, resté trop prêt. Je pense que c'est assez clair. Les meilleurs joueurs se distinguent nettement. Pour les autres, je vous remercie d'avoir participé, continuez à vous entraîner et présentez-vous l'année prochaine. Je nomme donc Ron, gardien, Ginny, Lavande et Draco, poursuiveurs, Dean et Seamus, batteurs. L'entraînement commence mercredi soir à 18h. Je vous rappelle aussi que le premier match est prévu pour la veille des vacances de Noël contre les poufsouffles. Ensuite les rencontres s'enchaîneront à intervalles plus rapprochés. Encore merci et bon après-midi.

Les Gryffondors l'applaudirent, menés par Draco, et tous se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires des Gryffondors. Draco attrapa son petit ami par la manche et lança à la cantonade qu'ils les rejoindraient à table. Harry put entendre Dean se moquer en disant qu'ils savaient très bien se qu'ils allaient faire.

- Où tu m'emmènes ?

- Dans le vestiaire des serpentards.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour être seul avec toi ! Quelle question !

- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, hein, mon ange ?

- Grouille-toi, Harry, exigea ce dernier en tirant plus fort sur sa manche, je suis très impatient que tu m'applaudisses.

Harry rigola et ils finirent par arriver dans les vestiaires déserts. Draco se colla immédiatement au corps musclé de son Gryffondor et commença à le déshabiller. Il décrocha sa cape qui tomba à terre puis ôta son tee-shirt, laissant apparaître son torse digne d'un apollon. Le blond embrassa la peau hâlée dans le cou de son amant. Harry se rattrapa vite en enlevant l'uniforme de Draco en un rien de temps, le laissant en pantalon. Il goûta la peau salée de sueur du torse de son amant et descendit pour titiller ses tétons dressés. De ses mains, il retraça les lignes fines du torse musclé et tendu par les efforts récents. Il les fit descendre et arriva à la lisière du pantalon. Il défit le bouton puis la braguette. Il n'y tint plus et passa sa main dans le tissu du boxer pour toucher enfin la virilité tendue. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il rattrapa son retard en enlevant d'un seul coup le pantalon et le boxer de Harry, faisant glisser le tout alors que ce dernier essayait d'enlever le plus rapidement possible ses bottes de quidditch. Harry attrapa la main de son amant et le guida vers une douche. Draco se débarrassa rapidement du reste de ses vêtements en clodiquant tant bien que mal dans la précipitation de quitter son boxer.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin sous le jet d'eau chaude et Harry embrassa langoureusement son ange blond. Draco répondit passionnément au baiser et insinua une main entre eux deux alors que l'autres attrapait une fesse de Harry. Il donna un coup de hanche pour faire reculer son amant contre le carrelage et mit une jambe entre les siennes. Leurs verges se touchaient et Harry ondulait du bassin pour augmenter leurs sensations. Draco empoigna leurs deux virilités dans la même main et commença à les masturber. Ils gémirent bruyamment. Harry laissa tomber sa tête dans le coup pâle et mordilla la peau fine. Il agrippa le dos de son amant d'une main, tandis qu'ils entrelaçait les doigts de son autre main avec ceux de Draco autour de leur verges, accentuant la pression sur leurs sexes déjà gorgés de plaisir. Le blond avait posé son front sur l'épaule de Harry et haletait péniblement. Il fit passé son pouce sur leurs deux glands rougis faisant se cambrer Harry qui mordit le cou de Draco plus profondément. Ils accélérèrent encore le rythme. Dans le vestiaire on pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau coulant sur deux corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte sensuelle et désespérément érotique. Puis deux cris rauques retentissant l'un derrière l'autre qui ressemblait à deux prénoms incompréhensibles, et enfin deux respirations saccadées ralentissants peu à peu.

Quand Harry et Draco rejoignirent la table des Gryffondors, ils avaient encore les cheveux mouillés et Draco avait un beau suçon dans le cou. Il n'avait pas pu le cacher en ce jour ensoleillé, il était impensable de mettre un col roulé ou une écharpe. Bien sûr, les sifflets retentirent.

- Alors Draco, Harry t'a marqué comme sien ? Demanda Dean, hilare.

- Très drôle, Dean, dis-moi, depuis quand t'as pas tiré ton coup pour t'intéresser autant à la vie sexuelle des autres ? Répondit le blond, pas vexé pour deux sous.

Les rires autour de la table redoublèrent devant le rougissement de Dean.

- Et c'était quand même plus agréable qu'un tatouage, comme marquage. Commenta Harry.

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione, tu te dévergondes…

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri de l'ensemble de la tablée qui ne pensait pas entendre ça de la bouche d'Hermione. Il se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il en avait parlé avec elle. Il lui semblait que c'était il y a une éternité. En fait, c'était la semaine dernière.

- C'est quoi un tatouage ? Demanda enfin Draco, après avoir retrouvé son sérieux.

Tout en mangeant, Harry expliqua donc aux élèves nés de parents sorciers la technique du tatouage. Draco devint livide en pensant aux aiguilles s'insinuant sous sa peau parfaite pour y faire entrer un colorant qui ne pourrait plus jamais s'enlever. Il réprima un frisson et se retint de vomir.

- Il y a des gens qui trouvent ça romantique de sa faire tatouer le nom de leur amant. Termina Harry.

- Ne compte pas sur moi, Harry. Et ne le fait pas non plus, je ne tiens pas à voir ton corps défiguré par un immonde tatouage.

Des rires fusèrent encore une fois devant l'air catastrophé de Draco imaginant un tatouage sur le corps de Harry. Il regardait son amant pour avoir confirmation.

- Bien sur, Draco, de toute façon c'est pas mon truc. Fit-il en se penchant pour embrasser la marque dans le cou du blond.

Draco rougit devant le sous-entendu et Dean se moqua ouvertement de lui sous les rires des Gryffondors.

- Qui eut cru il y a une semaine que Draco serait assis avec nous et rougirait devant les sous-entendus sexuels que Harry lui glisserait à l'oreille ? Demanda Seamus, hilare.

- Pas moi, en tout cas. Répondit Draco, absorbé par la question.

- Moi non plus, fit Harry en caressant doucement la joue de son amant. Mais je ne m'en plains pas.

Draco lui fit son sourire resplendissant et ils terminèrent le repas tranquillement.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 9 –**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite très bientôt. Laissez une review s'il vous plait…**_


	10. La routine ou pas

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Comme il est très court, je publie le chapitre 11 en même temps. Enjoy…_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La routine (ou pas)**

Plus d'un mois et demi se passa dans cette ambiance joyeuse et amoureuse. Draco et Harry ne se quittaient plus que pour assister aux cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun, une fois par semaine. Cette heure leur semblait interminable et ils devaient passer un bon quart d'heure en bouche à bouche pour s'en remettre (quand Draco n'entraînait pas Harry rapidement dans le dortoir pour assouvir une envie urgente).

D'ailleurs, comme tout jeune couple qui se respecte, la passion les poussait parfois à des extrémités incongrues. Comme lorsque Harry ne put se retenir jusqu'au dortoir et fit l'amour à son ange entre deux statues dans un couloir obscur des cachots.

Draco était aux anges, Harry était passé maître dans l'art de lui faire des surprises. L'exemple le plus marquant était sans doute l'anniversaire de leur premier mois ensemble. C'était il y a maintenant presque trois semaines, le 1er octobre.

_Flash Back_

_- Harry, on va être en retard pour ton entraînement…Tu finiras ton devoir de potion plus tard. Aujourd'hui, tu vas apprendre à devenir un animagus ! _

_- Pas d'affolement, mon ange, répondit Harry en rangeant ses affaires. Ce soir, c'est une soirée spéciale. _

_Le cœur de Draco s'affola. Ils n'avaient pas du tout parlé de ce qu'ils feraient le soir de leur premier anniversaire. Tout avait été si vite. Ce mois était passé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Draco était ravi que Harry s'en soit souvenu. _

_Harry remarqua le sourire rayonnant de Draco et ne put résister plus longtemps._

_- J'ai une surprise pour toi, mon ange. Harry s'approcha à pas de loup vers Draco pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser dans le cou. Ce soir, on ne va pas vois McGonogall. _

_- Ah, non ? Et elle est au courant ?_

_- Bien sur, s'exclama Harry en riant. C'est la dernière personne à qui je voudrais poser un lapin… A part toi, s'entend, ajouta-t-il devant le regard assassin de son petit ami. _

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_- On va aller ce balader. _

_- Où ça ? Demanda Draco qui commençait à s'impatienter de devoir tirer les vers du nez de Harry pour avoir des informations._

_- Dans la forêt interdite._

_- Quoi ! Hors de question ! Je ne me suis toujours pas remit de la dernière visite dans la forêt avec Hagrid. _

_Draco avait commencé à perdre des couleurs._

_- Pas de panique. Je serais avec toi. Tu vas adorer. _

_- La dernière fois, ça n'a pas beaucoup aidé que tu sois là. _

_- La dernière fois, Voldemort était toujours vivant. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant frissonner le blond à l'entente du nom maudit. Et McGonogall est au courant._

_- Elle t'a permit d'aller dans la forêt ! Elle est encore plus dérangée que Dumbledore !_

_ll fit la grimace quand Harry lui donna une claque derrière la tête._

_- Dumbledore n'était pas dérangé. Il était extravagant._

_- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit des fous…_

_Nouvelle claque derrière la tête._

_- Arrête, sinon, j'appelle la ligue des hommes battus !_

_- Tu leur expliqueras pourquoi tu as des menottes toujours sur toi. Fit Harry avec un clin d'œil._

_- J'ai bien envie de m'en servir, là tout de suite._

_- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Draco !_

_- Oh, mais je pensais pas à nos petit jeux sexuels, Harry, je voulais t'empêcher de m'entraîner dans la foret interdite._

_- Ne soit pas trouillard, Draco, répondit Harry en soufflant. Suis-moi. _

_Il tira Draco par la main et se dirigeât vers la grande porte. Arrivé dehors, il fit apparaître un manteau bien chaud pour Draco et une écharpe. _

_- Tiens, sinon, tu vas attraper froid._

_- Et toi ? Demanda Draco avant de s'emmitoufler._

_- Moi j'en ai pas besoin. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi. Viens, on va à la lisière de la forêt._

_Harry couru jusqu'aux premiers arbres marquants l'entrée de la forêt. Draco le suivait, toujours septique sur l'intérêt d'une telle promenade, qui ne risquait pas d'être une promenade de santé, vu qu'ils allaient dans l'endroit le plus dangereux de Poudlard._

_- Voilà, reprit Harry quand ils furent hors de vue du château. Je voulais te montrer quelque chose et je n'ai pas le droit de le faire si quelqu'un d'autre que toi peut me voir. Donc il a fallut que je t'emmène là. On est sûres d'être seuls._

_Draco grogna quelque chose du genre « Bien sûr, qui est assez fou pour venir ici la nuit ? ». Harry ne releva pas. _

_- Je dois t'avouer que je t'ai mentit hier quand je t'ai dit que j'allais travailler avec Ron sur le cours de soin aux créatures magiques…_

_- Ah, fut la seule réponse de Draco qui n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que prenaient les événements. _

_Harry rigola devant la mine sévère du blond. _

_- T'inquiète pas, Draco, j'ai juste avancé mon entraînement de métamorphose. Je n'allais quand même pas passer notre anniversaire enfermé dans une salle avec elle et Rogue qu'en même !_

_Draco se décontracta et s'approcha de son amour._

_- Non, reste un peu éloigné s'il te plait. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal._

_- Harry, explique-moi, parce que je commence à m'inquiéter._

_-Voilà, j'était sûr que j'arriverais à me transformer en animagus assez rapidement, alors on a essayé hier. J'y suis arrivé au bout d'une heure environ. McGonogall a encore dit que j'étais une exception. Il haussa les épaules et continua. Quand elle m'a apporté un miroir, elle souriait et Rogue était mort de rire. Si, si, je t'assure. Il est plutôt pas mal quand il rit d'ailleurs. _

_- Tu t'égares là, mon amour… Fit Draco en levant un sourcil, perplexe._

_- Ok, ok, voilà, je te fais voir ?_

_- Bien sûr, j'arrive pas à croire que j'étais pas là pour ta première fois. _

_- Je voulais te faire une surprise. Tu m'en veux ?_

_- Non, bien sur que non. Fit Draco avec un sourire amoureux. Aller, montre-moi !_

_Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra quelques secondes et entendit Draco pousser un cri de surprise._

_- Mince Harry, t'__es trop mignon!_

_Harry rouvrit les yeux et Draco reconnu instantanément les prunelles émeraude. Il avait devant lui un labrador brun aux yeux verts débordants de tendresse et de joie. Il était en présence de Harry dans toute sa splendeur : L'âme sœur de Draco, exemple même de fidélité et de dévotion. _

_- Alors tu es un chien. Un labrador en plus, ma race préférée. Je sais que c'est un peu présomptueux, mais tu crois que ça à a voir avec moi ?_

_Pour toute réponse, Harry jappa et tourna sous lui-même en remuant la queue. Draco prit ça pour un oui. Il s'accroupit et attendit que Harry vienne à lui. L'animagus se précipita vers lui et lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber par terre. Il se mit à lui lécher consciencieusement la figure, les pâtes avant sur le torse du blond. Draco le caressa et trouva que son pelage était aussi doux que les vrais cheveux de Harry. _

_- Tu as plein d'épi dans les poils ! Rigola Draco. Tu es irrécupérable, mon amour. _

_Draco se redressa en repoussant doucement Harry. Ce dernier s'assit devant entre les jambes du blond et le regarda dans les yeux._

_- C'est magnifique. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir vraiment en face de moi. T'es yeux sont identiques. Tu te rends compte que tu prends une forme très proche de ton parrain ? _

_Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux verts._

_- C'est un bel hommage, Harry. Tu partages quelque chose de fort avec lui. Il aurait été fier de toi. De tout ce que tu as accompli._

_En un quart de seconde, Draco avait devant lui le vrai Harry._

_- Merci Draco. Fit Harry avec reconnaissance. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il me voit._

_- Qui te dit qu'il ne te voit pas, de là où il est ?_

_- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru, à toutes ces choses de la religion et des croyances. _

_- Je sais, mais d'autres peuvent y croire pour toi. Moi j'y crois. Je me dis que mon père me voit peut-être et qu'il se dit que finalement c'est moi qui ai fait le bon choix. Qu'il est enfin en paix. _

_Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il prit Draco dans ses bras. Ils étaient toujours assis par terre, étroitement enlacés quand un hululement fit sursauter Draco. Harry se tordit de rire._

_- J'avais oublié qu'on était dans la forêt interdite. Dit-il, penaud._

_- Moi aussi. On était bien._

_- On est toujours bien, tous les deux. Fit Draco avant d'embrasser tendrement Harry. _

_Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, les gestes devinrent plus pressants, les mains baladeuses, les vêtements de trop. La forêt interdite fut le témoin privilégier, ce soir là, de l'amour qui unit les deux êtres les plus différents et les plus complémentaires du monde magique. _

_Fin du flash Back_

Draco était encore tout émoustillé du souvenir de cette nuit dans la forêt interdite. Elle lui avait laissée une meilleure impression que sa première incursion dans ces ténèbres. Depuis ce jour là, il ne regardait plus de la même façon le chemin tortueux qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres sombres. Ils y retournaient régulièrement avec Harry, pour qu'il puisse gambader sous la forme d'un chien ou se balader, tout simplement. Les animaux de la forêt étaient accueillants, au pire indifférents. Ils sentaient, eux aussi que la période sombre de leur histoire était passée. Les êtres les plus intelligents, comme les sombrales ou les licornes exprimaient même de la déférence envers Harry, sauveur du monde sorcier.

Ils revenaient justement de la forêt interdite ce jour là quand Harry s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la pelouse menant au château.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Draco, surprit.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? S'inquiéta son petit ami, surprotecteur, quand il s'agissait d'Harry.

- Non, pas vraiment, je me sens bizarre, c'est tout. Laisse tomber, ça va passer. Viens, on va finir par attraper froid.

Draco le suivit, les sourcils froncés, inquiet. Mais il se rassura en se disant que Harry semblait en parfaite santé.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour le dîner et rejoignirent leurs amis à la table des Gryffondors, toujours aussi bruyante. Les entrées furent servies et Draco commença à manger.

- Tu peux me passer les topinambours, s'il te plait Hermione. Demanda Harry sous l'œil incrédule de son amant.

- Tu prends des topinambours ? Tu n'aimes pas ça !

- Et bien en fait, je n'y ai jamais goûté. J'ai envie d'essayer.

Il en prit une bouchée et fit une drôle de grimace.

- Non, c'est définitif, je n'aime pas ça.

- Pourquoi tu t'es forcé à goûter alors ? Demanda Ron, septique. Lui n'aurait jamais essayé les topinambours, rien que le nom lui faisait hérisser les poils des bras.

- Je sais pas, j'en ai eu envie, c'est tout.

Draco resta perplexe. Harry semblait aussi perdu que lui, et en plus, il avait un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Tout le long du repas, il goûta à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il termina en se délectant d'une part de tarte à la mélasse. Draco fut rassuré de voir que ça, au moins, ça ne changeait pas.

Quand ils rejoignirent leur salle commune, ils s'installèrent pour faire leurs devoirs. Ils prenaient toujours la même place, Harry et Draco l'un à côté de l'autre. Ron et Hermione chacun à un bout de la table. C'était une exigence de Hermione pour ne pas que Ron essai de la distraire quand elle travaillait. Enfin, Blaise et Ginny étaient en face du couple de garçons.

Harry était étonné que leur couple ne soit pas encore officiel. Ça crevait les yeux qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais un accord tacite avait été conclu. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir se montrer aux yeux de tout Poudlard, alors ils n'en parlaient pas. En tout cas, Draco avait formellement refusé de dire à Harry ce que Blaise lui racontait de sa vie amoureuse. Le brun était très frustré, mais en même temps, il était touché que son petit ami soit aussi fidèle en amitié. Il aurait fait pareil dans la même situation.

Draco se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de Harry pour lire ce qu'il avait marqué à une question de sortilège. Il lui toucha la main pour l'écarter de la feuille afin de mieux lire. Harry se tendit. L'odeur fruitée de son petit ami et la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne embrasa complètement ses sens. Ça lui arrivait à chaque fois que Draco se faisait plus entreprenant, quand ils étaient seuls. C'était la première fois que cela se produisait pour un geste anodin, devant tout le monde. Draco sentit son changement d'attitude. Il le regarda, étonné. Il reconnaîtrait entre milles cette lueur de désir dans les prunelles vertes.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué Harry ?

- Si, je vais aller me coucher. Répondit celui-ci en sautant sur ses jambes. Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il en ramassant rapidement ses affaires.

- J'arrive.

Harry était déjà partit que Draco n'avait pas encore refermé son encrier.

- Franchement, vous aller faire croire ça à qui que vous allez dormir ?

- Il a dit qu'il allait se coucher, commenta Hermione, pas qu'il allait dormir.

- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Intervint Draco.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, Draco, il a du commencer sans toi, vu comme il était pressé.

Draco se précipita dans le dortoir sous les rires de ses plus-si-amis-que-ça. Quand il arriva, le baldaquin de Harry était déjà fermé. Il se déshabilla rapidement, ne gardant que son boxer et se glissa à l'intérieur. La lumière était tamisée, comme d'habitude. Ce qui était moins habituel, c'était de découvrir Harry complètement nu, excité au dernier degré.

- T'en as mit du temps, Draco !

- Toi, t'en a pas perdu, fit celui-ci en effleurant le sexe dressé, faisant frémir Harry.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais j'ai envie de toi, tout de suite.

- Je suis tout à toi.

Harry se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il enleva la dernière barrière de tissu d'un sortilège imprononcé et allongea Draco sur le dos. Il prononça les sortilèges de silence, d'intimité, de lubrification et de protection d'une seule traite. Simplement par politesse, pour tenir au courant son amant.

Draco sourit en voyant l'empressement du brun.

Il haleta quand la main de son amant se referma autour de sa verge de plus en plus dure.

Il gémit en sentant des doigts le préparer.

Il cria lorsque Harry le pénétra.

Il supplia d'en avoir plus quand Harry faisait des mouvements beaucoup trop lents.

Il pleura presque parce que Harry n'accélérait toujours pas.

Il hurla lorsque les coups de reins devinrent plus rapides.

Il jura quand il jouit enfin, d'un orgasme foudroyant.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 10 –**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ce chapitre est très court, le suivant aussi, alors je les poste tous les deux en même temps !**_

**_J'en profite pour dire merci à toutes les personnes me laissant des reviews. J'ai passé la barre des 100 sur cette fic!!! C'est une très belle récompense. MERCI_**


	11. La nouvelle

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Voilà la 11__ème__ chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La nouvelle**

Draco se réveilla au petit matin complètement fourbu. Harry avait continué à jouer avec son corps une bonne partie de la nuit. Heureusement, c'était samedi. Draco pouvait faire un peu la grasse matinée. Il aurait du mal à se remettre de cette nuit. Il aurait surtout du mal à s'asseoir. Il n'en s'en plaignait pas. Loin de là. Mais il était étonné de la fougue de son amant. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi affamé de sexe. Aussi pressé de s'insinuer en lui. Aussi enclin à faire durer les choses, parfois même jusqu'à la frustration. Mais Draco s'était rendu compte, avec étonnement, que plus Harry se faisait lent, plus il frustrait Draco, plus l'orgasme était puissant. Quand il l'avait dit à Harry, hier soir, ce dernier s'était fait un malin plaisir à le torturer pour lui offrir ensuite la délivrance de la plus fantastique des façons.

Draco se demandait tout de même d'où venait ce changement chez son amant. Il sentit Harry bouger contre lui, il raffermit son étreinte, ce qui sembla calmer le brun, dont la respiration se fit régulière de nouveau. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, et plus généralement, depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble, Harry n'avait plus jamais fait de cauchemars. Draco se rendormit rapidement sur cette réflexion rassurante.

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, ce fut par un Ron passablement nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron ? Demanda le blond, la voix encore ensommeillée.

- C'est Harry, Il est à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ? fit Draco en se jetant hors du lit, se moquant totalement de sa nudité.

- Il m'a demandé de ne pas te réveiller pendant qu'il allait consulter. Répondit un Ron rougissant en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds. Mais je savais que tu aurais voulu être prévenu…

- Il était malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Demanda le blond en cherchant ses affaires partout et en s'habillant à la va vite.

- Il était bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas compris. Il pétait le feu.

Draco sembla se calmer légèrement.

- Merci Ron, j'y vais tout de suite. Je te le revaudrais.

- Pas de quoi, Draco. Répondit-il. Quand il osa enfin lever les yeux, Draco était partit.

Draco arriva essoufflé à l'infirmerie. Il ne se donna pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Il entra en trombe et couru dans l'allée vers le seul lit qui semblait occupé. La tête de Madame Pomfresh apparu de derrière le rideau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme, jeune homme ?

- Excusez-moi. Harry est là ?

- Draco ? Viens, tu peux entrer. J'avais dit à Ron de ne pas te réveiller. Je vais bien.

Draco ouvrit le rideau à la volée pour tomber sur un Harry resplendissant et débordant de santé, les yeux pétillants.

- Alors tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans un lit d'hôpital ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant et en lui prenant la main.

- Je ressentais encore cette drôle d'impression. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

- J'étais en train de débuter l'examen. Vous pouvez rester si Harry n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

Draco se tourna vers le brun, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- On n'a pas de secrets. Il peut rester.

Draco s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et regarda l'infirmière lancer différents sorts de diagnostic. Elle sembla d'abord septique, puis étonnée, ébahie, en colère et finalement furieuse.

- Draco, va chercher Rogue !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry a un problème ?

- Va me le chercher tout de suite !

Draco jeta un dernier regard vers Harry et se mit à courir comme un dératé. Il se rua vers les cachots et arriva à bout de souffle devant la porte des appartements personnels du professeur. Il cogna une fois, deux fois. Il tambourina mais ne reçu aucune réponse. La seule alternative était la grande salle, il devait être en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Draco n'en pouvait plus, le château était immense, mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant. La terreur de perdre Harry était plus forte que la douleur physique. Madame Pomfresh avait appelé Severus « Rogue ». Elle employait toujours le mot « professeur » d'habitude. Etait-elle en colère contre lui ou tout simplement inquiète. L'estomac de Draco se contracta. Harry était peut-être gravement malade. Il arriva bientôt à la porte de la grande salle. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, dans un grand fracas. La salle était presque vide, les élèves se lèvent plus tard le samedi. Mais Severus était là. Il se leva précipitamment en voyant l'état de détresse dans lequel était son filleul.

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Harry. Parvint-il à dire malgré sa respiration hachée.

Ce fut au tour de Lupin de se lever et d'accourir auprès de Draco, suivit par le professeur McGonogall.

- Il est à l'infirmerie, poursuivit le blond. Madame Pomfresh veut te voir tout de suite, Sev.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, Severus ne posa pas de questions, il partit presque en courant dans la direction de l'infirmerie, précédé par Lupin, qui lui, courrait carrément. Draco ne pouvait que les suivre de loin, aux coté de la directrice, il était épuisé par sa course effrénée dans tout le château.

- Que c'est-il passé, Monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Ron m'a réveillé pour me dire qu'Harry était à l'infirmerie. J'ai couru là-bas. Quand je suis arrivé, il avait l'air en parfaite santé. Il disait depuis hier qu'il avait de drôles de sensations. Madame Pomfresh l'a examiné et elle s'est mise en colère. Elle a crié qu'elle voulait voir Severus, alors je suis partit le chercher.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie, se fut pour entendre des éclats de voix.

- Mais à quoi pensiez-vous en leur donnant la potion ? C'était la voix de l'infirmière, teintée d'incompréhension.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que votre cerveau hyperactif a bien pu pondre comme ineptie. Lui répondit Rogue, éberlué.

- Je parle de la potion de conception. Vous seuls savez la préparer à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Draco entrait juste à temps pour voir le visage de son parrain se décomposer. Lupin s'était laissé tombé sur une chaise non loin et Harry semblait complètement perdu. Le blond s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit en lui prenant la main.

- On peut savoir ce qui passe ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

- Madame Pomfresh pense que j'ai donné à Harry une potion de conception. Il n'en est rien. Répondit Rogue en regardant en face l'infirmière.

- Alors je ne vois pas comment ça a pu arriver. Répondit cette dernière.

- J'ai bien comprit ce que vous avez dit ? Questionna Harry, estomaqué. Madame Pomfresh croit que j'ai prit une potion de conception ? J'ai peur de comprendre ce que ça implique…

Draco commençait à prendre la mesure de la situation et une goutte de sueur froide perla sur son front.

- En effet, Harry, Draco, il semblerait que vous attendiez un heureux événement. Conclu l'infirmière en souriant malgré elle.

Le silence se fit. Les réactions étaient mitigées. L'infirmière repassait dans sa tête tous les livres qu'elle avait pu lire sur les grossesses masculines. Rogue était en train d'imaginer la tête réjouie de Dumbledore si il avait été là. Dans le genre « rapprochement des maisons », on ne fait pas mieux. Lupin avait en tête l'image d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blond et aux yeux verts. Son sourire faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête. McGonogall calculait le nombre de mois de cours restants et la date des Aspics en se demanda comment concilier une grossesse avec ces échéances. Harry avait la tête vidée mais le cœur gonflé d'une émotion inconnue et pourtant vitale, à présent. Et Draco, lui, était au bord de l'apoplexie. Harry sentit d'ailleurs sa main trembler dans la sienne.

- Draco, est-ce que ça va, mon ange ?

- Euh ? Je sais pas… ça va toi ?

- Oui, je vais très bien. Au fait, est-ce que les hommes ont les mêmes inconvénients que les femmes durant la grossesse ? Demanda-t-il aussi bien à l'infirmière qu'au professeur de potion.

- En général non. Les potions de conception permettent de palier à ce problème. Mais dans votre cas, je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver.

- J'ai ma petite idée, commenta Lupin, en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco qui rougit sous le sous-entendu.

- On avait comprit, Lupin, pas besoin de nous faire un dessin. Répondit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel devant le comportement puéril de son amant.

- Il n'y a pas d'antécédent ? Demanda la directrice pour faire diversion.

- Pas à ma connaissance, mais je vais faire des recherches. Proposa Madame Pomfresh.

- On croirait entendre Hermione, commenta Draco qui reprenait ses esprits doucement.

- Au fait, il faut avertir nos amis ! S'exclama Harry.

- Il vous faut d'abord décider si vous voulez garder l'enfant. Vous êtes enceint de deux mois environ. Vous pouvez encore réfléchir.

Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer en pensant que Draco ne voudrait peut-être pas d'un enfant. D'un enfant avec lui. D'un enfant tout court. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. C'était beaucoup trop tôt.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait en discuter seul à seul ? Demanda Draco en regardant les professeurs tour à tour.

- Bien sûr, sursauta la directrice, nous vous laissons.

Ils quittèrent la salle et Harry baissa les yeux.

- Draco, je sais que c'est très soudain, et je comprendrais que tu sois effrayé. Je le suis aussi. Je ne sais même pas si tu veux des enfants.

- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis déjà posé la question. Je n'ai pas eu des parents modèles, loin de là même. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais élever des enfants. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si ça doit arriver, ce sera avec toi.

Il releva la tête de son petit ami pour se plonger dans les prunelles émeraude. Essayer d'y lire les réponses à ses questions. Les yeux de Harry brillaient de milles émotions. La principale était l'amour infini qu'il portait à Draco. Il y avait aussi la tendresse, l'excitation suite à l'annonce de la nouvelle, la peur, le doute, l'anxiété. Le kaléidoscope des émotions passant dans ses yeux était étourdissant.

- Est-ce que toi, Harry, tu veux de cet enfant, avec moi ? Demanda le blond, tendu.

- Cet enfant fait déjà partie de moi. Je n'aurais pas pu m'en séparer. Je suis tellement soulagé de ne pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé une chose pareille. Un Malfoy assume toujours ses actes ! Dit-il en souriant.

Sa récompense fut un éclat de rire du brun. Lupin passa la tête derrière la porte du bureau de l'infirmière.

- On dirait que l'ambiance est plus détendue qu'à notre départ.

- Vous pouvez revenir. Proposa Draco, sachant très bien que les professeurs et l'infirmière n'attendaient que ça.

- On a prit notre décision, poursuivit Harry. On va devenir une famille.

Le mot « famille » déferla sur le couple comme une vague de bien-être. Eux, les orphelins de la guerre contre les forces du mal, allaient avoir une famille, un foyer, des attaches. Leurs doutes furent remplacés instantanément par une inébranlable détermination.

Lupin était aux anges, Rogues affichait un sourire en coin, McGonogall était soucieuse et Pomfresh surexcitée.

- Une grossesse masculine à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de quinze ans ! S'extasia cette dernière. Il va falloir être prudent, Harry. Plus de prise de risque, plus de Quidditch par conséquent.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est notre attrapeur ! S'exclama la directrice. Oups, je me suis un peu laissée emportée.

- Surtout que vous êtes la directrice. Vous n'êtes plus de Gryffondor, se moqua Rogue.

- Draco peut reprendre son ancien poste. Proposa Harry.

- Je suis bien moins bon que toi. L'équipe risque de perdre.

- On s'entraînera. Je peux rester le capitaine, même si je ne vole plus. Fit Harry en caressant doucement la main de Draco. Et puis, c'est moins important que notre… bébé. Termina-t-il en butant sur le mot « bébé ». Il ne réalisait pas encore complètement.

- Je vais devoir apprendre à relativiser. Sourit Draco.

- Hum, Hum, toussota Madame Pomfresh. Il faudra aussi changer vos habitudes. Les grossesses masculines sont un peu différentes des féminines…

Elle semblait gênée, mais poursuivit tout de même.

- Je veux dire par là que Draco ne pourra plus…être… au-dessus, termina-t-elle, rouge de gêne.

Draco rigola et Harry devint aussi rouge que l'infirmière.

- Ce n'était pas notre position préférée de toute façon.

Le rire de Draco redoubla en voyant la mine scandalisée de son parrain.

- Quoi ! Un Serpentard, et encore plus un Malfoy, domine toujours !

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour parler de ça, Sev. Intervint Lupin, d'une belle couleur écrevisse, lui aussi.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Ron, Hermione, et même Blaise pour entrer en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

- Ron vient de me prévenir. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Harry va bien ?

- Euh, on vous dérange ? Demanda Ron en voyant les airs gênés et les joues rouges des personnes présentes dans la salle.

- Vous arrivez au bon moment, cette conversation commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise. Répondit la directrice.

- Les amis, commença Harry, Draco et moi avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Nous allons avoir un bébé !

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 11 –**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite très bientôt…**_


	12. Noel

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un autre chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Noël**

Ron avait eu un peu de mal à avaler la pilule. L'annonce de la grossesse de Harry avait été un choc. Il avait été hospitalisé deux jours pour hyperventilation. Il avait surtout espéré de toutes ses forces que cela ne donne pas d'idées à sa petite amie. Hermione, elle, voyait là matière à recherches frénétiques à la bibliothèque et Blaise était simplement content pour eux.

Draco avait lu pratiquement tous les livres de la bibliothèque sur les grossesses masculines. Il avait même demandé à Severus de lui en acheter d'autres sur le chemin de traverse. Lui et Hermione passaient beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pendant que Ron et Blaise étaient « obligés » d'inciter Harry à se détendre en jouant aux échecs sorcier, aux cartes et autres réjouissances. Autant dire que les deux amis se faisaient une joie de devoir se faire les baby-sitters du Sauveur.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent rapidement. Pour autant, Hermione ne se laissa pas aller à l'excitation générale. Elle prépara un planning de révisions personnalisé pour ses amis. Celui de Harry était encore plus chargé. En effet, Le professeur McGonogall avait demandé à ce qu'Harry se prépare à passer ses Aspics fin mai au lieu de fin juin. L'accouchement étant prévu pour la mi-juin. Pour ce qui concernait la pratique, Harry était déjà prêt. Il devait se concentrer sur la théorie. Tous ses amis lui faisaient réciter ses cours environ 1 heure chaque soir. Cela les entraînait aussi. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Harry était bien content que les vacances arrivent. Ce serait les premières vacances de Noël qu'il passerait avec Draco. Il avait déjà demandé à Lupin et Rogue de venir pour le soir de Noël. Lupin lui avait sauté dans les bras, Rogue avait été nettement plus réticent de se retrouver entouré des Weasley, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher non plus que l'invitation lui faisait plaisir. Il pourrait passer Noël avec son filleul. Molly était plus que ravie que la maison se remplisse à nouveau. Elle leur avait écrit que la reconstruction du terrier était presque finie mais qu'ils ne pourraient emménager que cet été. _« Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on leur trouve un cadeau pour la pendaison de crémaillère »_ pensa-t-il, incluant Draco dans le « On ».

A l'annonce de la grossesse de Harry, Molly était venue à Poudlard. Personne n'avait pu la retenir. Elle s'était entretenue longuement avec Madame Pomfresh à propos de la meilleure façon de s'occuper de lui durant sa grossesse. Elle avait fondue en larme quand Harry l'avait appelée « Mamie » pour la première fois. Lui signifiant par la même occasion qu'il la considérait comme une mère, pour lui. Le couple avait reçu une carte signée de tous les Weasley leur souhaitant bon courage pour les mois à venir et les félicitant pour la bonne nouvelle. Nouvelle qui était restée confidentielle pour le moment. Harry n'ayant pas encore prit de poids, ils avaient préféré garder cela secret. Les journalistes auraient tout le temps pour se repaître de l'information en temps voulu.

Seulement, plus la date des vacances approchait, plus le match contre les Poufsouffles se dessinait à l'horizon. Draco s'était beaucoup entraîné sous les conseils de son petit ami et coach. Il s'était amélioré mais il était cependant certain qu'il n'aurait pas fait le poids face à Harry. Heureusement, l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse était beaucoup moins à l'aise que lui sur un balais. Il avait donc toutes ses chances.

Il se réveilla le matin du match avec une boule d'appréhension dans l'estomac. Il savait que les Gryffondors étaient fair-play. Donc pas de coups bas possibles comme à son habitude. De plus, il jouerait devant l'homme de sa vie, qui de surcroît était le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser.

- ça ne va pas Draco ? Demanda Harry, sortit du sommeil par les mouvements brusques du blond.

- Si, si, rendors-toi, amour, il est encore tôt.

- Tu te fais du souci pour tout à l'heure ? Continua quand même le brun. Il n'y a aucune raison. Tu es le meilleur attrapeur que je connaisse.

- Le meilleur après toi… Murmura Draco, piteusement.

- C'est ça qui t'embête ? S'offusqua Harry en se redressant du lit. Que je sois meilleur que toi dans un domaine !

- Mais non, pas du tout ! Se rattrapa bien vite Draco. Tu es meilleur que moi dans beaucoup de domaines. Seulement, là, tu vas me regarder jouer.

- Je t'ai déjà vu jouer, je te rappelle. J'étais même dans la partie adverse.

- Oui, mais tu comptais sur moi pour perdre, pas pour gagner ! Fit Draco avec un sourire contrit.

- Et je compte sur toi pour beaucoup d'autres choses aussi. Ça ne doit pas t'effrayer pour autant.

Draco avait l'air perdu, alors Harry s'expliqua en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Je compte sur toi pour m'aimer et pour aimer notre enfant. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Le plus important, c'est que tu ais envie de réussir, envie de gagner. Que tu l'emportes ou pas n'a pas beaucoup d'importance finalement.

Draco enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant et respira profondément. Il se décontracta imperceptiblement.

- Merci, Harry.

Ce dernier sourit en embrassant son amant sur le haut du crâne. _« Le grand Draco Malfoy à besoin de se faire rassurer sur ses capacités au Quidditch. Si j'avais su ça il y a deux ans, je l'aurais ridiculisé… »_ Pensa Harry avec nostalgie et tendresse. Il sentit le souffle du blond devenir plus régulier et son corps se faire plus lourd. Harry ne put pas se rendormir mais veilla sur son amant durant une petite heure. Vers 8 heures, il décida qu'il était temps de le réveiller, il allait le secouer quand le rideau du baldaquin s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Allez, les gars, debout ! Cria Dean, apparemment avec un sort d'amplification. Sa voix se répercuta contre les murs du dortoir faisant sursauter Draco et les autres garçons.

Des grognements de protestation se firent entendre et même quelques menaces de mort décrivant des techniques de torture dignes des plus cruels Mangemorts. Draco pestait sur le fait que des émotions pareilles n'étaient pas bonnes pour des gens un peu fragiles en ce moment. Bien sur, Dean ne comprit pas pourquoi, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas, comme le reste du château que Harry attendait un bébé. L'excuse donnée pour son désistement en temps qu'attrapeur avait été le diagnostic d'un problème d'équilibre consécutif à son combat contre Voldemort. Personne n'avait osé remettre en cause la prescription de Madame Pomfresh qui avait interdit à Harry de jouer au Quidditch.

Harry, lui, était mort de rire. Il devait être le seul déjà réveillé et se délectait de voir les autres s'empêtrer dans leur couvertures pour pouvoir sortir le plus rapidement possible, afin d'être le premier à régler son compte au fauteur de trouble.

Tout le monde passa à la douche et l'équipe au grand complet (Ginny et Hermione comprises) descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Beaucoup de monde était déjà installé. L'excitation était à son comble. C'était les vacances, et en plus ils allaient assister à un match. Les Serpentards, menés par Blaise, accueillirent chaleureusement l'équipe des Gryffondors devant un Rogue médusé. Où allait le monde, si les verts et argents ne provoquaient plus les Gryffons ! Il se retint cependant lui-même d'aller encourager son filleul.

Draco picora dans son assiette, son estomac refusant de recevoir trop de nourriture. Harry ne lui dit rien, sachant très bien, qu'à sa place, lui non plus n'aurait rien pu avaler.

A 9h00, ils étaient tous dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Harry donnait ses dernières recommandations pendant que Draco lui ôtait toute crédibilité en le couvant du regard et en resserrant son écharpe autour de son coup.

- Arrête, Draco, se n'est pas le moment ! Murmura Harry.

- Mais il fait super froid dehors, tu va attraper la mort à rester immobile dans les tribunes. Tu ne veux pas nous attendre au chaud au château ?

- Non, répondit Harry en rigolant. Tu ne me feras pas rater ton premier match de la saison. C'était bien essayé, mon ange…

Draco se rembrunit et alla chercher son balai. Harry serra la main des joueurs, fit la bise à Ginny et roula un beau patin à Draco pour se faire pardonner. Le blond était toujours sonné part le baiser quand le signal retentit et qu'il enfourcha son balai pour entrer dans l'arène.

Harry se précipita, accompagné d'Hermione vers les gradins décorés de rouge et d'or. Le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit et les balles furent lâchées. Harry vit le vif d'or disparaître dans le magnifique ciel bleu. Il tourna immédiatement son attention vers la silhouette aux cheveux blonds qui tournait dans les airs, à l'affût. _« Toujours aussi gracieux, quoique un peu tendu »_. En effet, Draco était très concentré. Il se refusait à regarder les tribunes. Il ne savait même pas où Harry s'était installé. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil son adversaire pour vérifier si il n'avait pas aperçu le vif avant lui tout en entendant les tribunes s'exclamer ou huer mais sans savoir à qui s'adressaient ses acclamations. Il ne pouvait pas suivre le match. Il volait depuis une petite demi-heure quand il sentit une drôle d'impression. Une sorte d'intuition. Il savait qu'il devait faire le tour du stade, aller vers les buts de Ron. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire, il avait beau regarder intensément de ce côté-là, il n'apercevait aucun reflet doré. Par acquis de conscience, il fit mine de faire un tour de stade banal tout en sachant très bien qu'il allait vers un point précis.

Harry le suivait des yeux, ne se doutant de rien. Il reporta son attention sur les autres joueurs qui se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Le score était de 50 à 10 en leur faveur. Quand soudain, il vit Draco s'élancer, poussant son balai à pleine vitesse et se précipitant vers Ron. Ce dernier se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le vif d'or, en plein milieu du but central. Ron ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait peur de faire fuir le vif, le temps que Draco arrive. Mais en même temps, il allait gêner l'attrapeur dans sa course. Il arrêta de respirer et attendit.

Draco avait vu le vif en s'approchant des buts. Il avait alors lancé son balais à pleine vitesse. Seul problème : Ron était sur son chemin et ne pouvait pas bouger pour ne pas faire s'envoler le vif. Il avait reporté à plus tard son interrogation sur la bienvenue de son intuition. Pour l'instant il se concentrait sur la seule option qui se présentait à lui : Rentrer dans le tas. Il voyait au fur et à mesure de son approche que Ron s'était fait la même réflexion. Le roux se ratinait sur lui-même, se préparant au choc.

Dans les tribunes, Harry se leva, suivit par l'ensemble des supporters. Même les autres joueurs s'étaient arrêtés pour voir l'issue de la poursuite. L'attrapeur Poufsouffle s'était mit en route mais n'était pas pressé, il savait que si Draco n'attrapait pas le vif, celui-ci se sauverait avant même qu'il ait pu dire Ouf.

Hermione était aggripée au bras de Harry et tremblait de savoir que son petit ami attendait le choc. Le brun était concentré sur ses pouvoirs. Il devait se préparer à utiliser un sortilège de lévitation sur les deux joueurs au cas où ça tournerait mal.

Draco tendit la main droite en direction du vif et ouvrit son bras gauche. Quand le choc se fit, il agrippa Ron et le tira de sa main gauche sur son propre balai tout en refermant ses doigts sur le vif d'or. La foule en délire explosa en applaudissements alors que les deux joueurs, assis sur le balai de Draco passaient à travers le but central.

Harry et Hermione recommencèrent à respirer et se joignirent aux autres pour acclamer les vainqueurs. Ils se précipitèrent sur le terrain alors que Draco reposait Ron délicatement sur la pelouse, la main toujours refermée sur le vif. Ses prunelles grises s'illuminants quand il les posa sur son petit ami. Harry était tellement fier de lui que cela se lisait sur son visage.

- Tu as été merveilleux, Draco. Dit le brun en se jetant dans les bras du blond.

- C'est grâce à toi, mon amour. Même si c'était un peu de la triche. Répondit Draco en ouvrant sa main, laissant apparaître un vif d'or surexcité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry qui caressait aussi bien le vif que la main de son petit ami.

- Que tu m'as aidé sûrement avec de la legilimentie.

- Quoi ? Non, je n'avais pas vu le vif.

- Moi je l'avais vu, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, Harry. Intervint Hermione à côté d'eux.

- Tu fais de la legilimentie, Hermione ? Demanda Ron, étonné.

- Bien sur que non ! Tu as entendue une voix, Draco ?

- Non, c'était plus comme une intuition.

Ron haussa les épaules avant qu'une troupe de Gryffondors ne vienne les chercher, lui et Draco pour les porter en triomphe jusqu'au château.

Le pourquoi du comment Draco avait su que le vif l'attendait à côté des buts fut bien vite oublié. Ce soir là, c'était la fête qui prédominait. Fête que Harry célébra comme il se devait quand il se retrouva seul avec son ange.

Le matin des vacances, Harry et Draco se réveillèrent en entendant les cris surexcités des garçons dans le dortoir. Draco souffla, il aurait aimé dormir encore un peu.

- Dis-toi que demain matin, on se réveillera dans ma chambre au square Grimaud. Rien que nous deux…

- Hum… Fit Draco en embrassant son amant, j'attend ça avec impatience, mon amour.

- Attend encore un peu, Draco, rigola Harry en sentant les mains de son amant parcourir son corps nu. Debout, on doit se préparer.

Draco grogna pour la forme mais il enfila quand même son pantalon de pyjama et le suivit dans la salle de bain. Là aussi, la pagaille était à son apogée. Les garçons allaient et venaient, les bras pleins de leurs affaires éparpillées. La douche fut vite expédiée et le couple fut contaminé par l'ambiance joyeuse qui animait tout le château. Ils s'habillèrent de manière moldue et Draco fit sa valise en dix minutes, étant donné que ses affaires étaient toujours impeccablement rangées. Il passa ensuite une bonne demi-heure à aider son petit ami à retrouver sa cape de cérémonie, puis à mettre toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. Se fut également lui qui fut obligé de courir chercher Hedwige pour la mettre dans sa cage. Chose que le brun avait oublié de faire la veille. Il avait été très occupé par une envie subite de faire l'amour à son amant. Draco s'était évidemment tout de suite mit à sa disposition. Il ne fallait pas contrarier les personnes enceintes ! Même si les bagages n'étaient pas finis.

Quand tout fut prêt, ils laissèrent comme d'habitude leurs malles dans la chambre pour que les elfes de maison puissent les charger dans le train. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner accompagnés de leurs amis au grand complet. Blaise était déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer Noël avec eux, il devait retrouver ses parents pour les vacances. Ils prirent quand même le train ensemble et se trouvèrent un compartiment pour eux tous.

Dès que le train s'ébranla, Harry commença à se sentir mal. Draco le vit tout de suite à son teint livide.

- Harry ? ça ne va pas ? T'as pas l'air bien.

- Non, je crois que je vais être malade.

Il se précipita hors du wagon en courant, une main sur la bouche, l'autre sur l'estomac. Draco le suivit jusqu'aux toilettes et vit Harry s'enfermer dans une cabine. Il l'entendit vomir.

- Harry ouvre-moi.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu me voies malade. Fit Harry entre deux hoquets.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, amour, laisse moi rentrer, je t'en prie.

Harry déverrouilla la porte pour laisser entrer le blond. Draco s'agenouilla à côté de lui et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, il lui jeta un sort pour l'humidifier et le posa sur le front de son amant.

- Tu n'es pas malade d'habitude en transport. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu dans cet état.

- Non, pourtant ça fait presque 3 mois que je suis enceint. Et je n'ai jamais eu de nausées.

- C'est pas grave. Je vais envoyer Hedwige à Madame Pomfresh pour lui demander quoi faire. On vient juste de partir de Poudlard, elle sera vite de retour avec sa réponse. Courage, Harry, je reviens dans 5 minutes.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et couru dans le compartiment. Il demanda à Hermione d'écrire la lettre et de l'envoyer à l'infirmière et retourna toujours en courant, aux toilettes. Harry vomissait encore tripes et boyaux.

Ils restèrent là environ une heure avant que Hermione frappe timidement à la porte des WC pour hommes. Draco lui cria d'entrer. Elle passa la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre et s'avança.

- Madame Pomfresh a envoyé une potion contre la nausée. Elle dit que le mal des transports peut se déclarer pendant une grossesse. Ça ne devrait pas te rester après l'accouchement, Harry.

Draco soupira, soulagé de savoir qu'Harry ne serait pas malade éternellement en train. Il prit la potion des mains d'Hermione en la remerciant et fit boire son petit ami.

Harry se sentit mieux en quelques minutes seulement_. « Il faudra que je pense à faire un stock de cette potion. Et il faut que je me brosse les dents »_ Pensa-t-il en se relevant, aidé de Draco.

- Draco, tu peux aller me chercher ma trousse de toilette, s'il te plait, je voudrais me rafraîchir.

- Bien sur, mon amour. Fit Draco en partant immédiatement chercher les affaires dans les bagages.

- Comment tu te sens, Harry ? Demanda Hermione, restée seule avec lui.

- Bien mieux, merci pour la potion.

- De rien. Harry, tu as remarqué d'autres effets secondaires de ta grossesse ?

- A part le fait que j'ai envie de goûter à toute la nourriture qui me passe sous le nez. Ah, et aussi… j'ai des …pulsions presque incontrôlables concernant…Draco. Fit Harry en rougissant.

- Ce sont les hormones, répondit Hermione avec un petit rire, ça passera.

- Pas complètement, j'espère ?

Hermione rit encore plus devant l'air alarmé de son ami.

- Non ! Ce sera comme avant, c'est tout.

- J'espère que Draco ne croit pas que je le prends pour un jouet… sexuel. Sourit Harry.

- Je ne l'ai pas entendu se plaindre !

Hermione riait toujours quand Draco revint. Harry se débarbouilla et ils retournèrent tous les trois dans leur compartiment. Ron fut soulagé de voir son ami en meilleur état et Blaise se leva pour laisser sa place à Draco. Le blond tenait fermement Harry par la main, refusant obstinément de le lâcher.

Quand le train arriva enfin en gare de Londres, Harry était endormi sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Ils dirent au revoir à Blaise et descendirent du train dans la même pagaille que quand ils y étaient montés. Molly les attendait sur le quai, accompagnée d'Arthur. Elle se précipita sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui poser milles questions sur son état de santé. Quand il sembla que Harry avait répondu de manière satisfaisante, elle se tourna vers les autres pour les embrasser à leur tour.

- C'est gentil de te rappeler qu'on existe. Fit remarquer Ginny, légèrement jalouse de l'attention portée à Harry.

- Ne soit pas jalouse, Ginny Weasley. Ta mère sera encore plus envahissante quand ce sera toi qui attendras un bébé. Fit Arthur en rigolant.

- Oui, bah, on n'est pas pressés, hein ! Protesta Molly sous les rires des autres personnes présentes.

Comme à l'aller, ils se serrèrent dans la voiture du père de famille. Par contre, Harry n'était plus du tout mal à l'aise. Il se colla ostensiblement à son petit ami, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

Arrivés au 12 square Grimaud, la répartition des chambres fut remaniée. Georges avait réintégré son appartement sur le chemin de traverse. Une chambre était donc libre pour Ginny. La chambre des filles revenait à Hermione et Ron, la chambre d'Harry était pour lui et Draco. Quand tous les bagages furent montés, Molly servit le dîner dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les vacances s'annonçaient réjouissantes.

Le soir venu, Harry et Draco montèrent dans leur chambre, très excités par l'opportunité d'avoir une chambre rien qu'à eux.

- J'ai attendu ça depuis qu'on est arrivés. Une chambre pour nous tous seuls ! S'exclama Draco en se jetant sur son petit ami et en le faisant tomber sur le lit.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, rigola celui-ci, je fini toujours sur le lit.

- Oui, mais pour une fois, je vais pouvoir me glisser sous les draps dans le plus simple appareil... Répondit Draco en commençant à déboutonner son col de chemise. Je vais pouvoir enlever TOUS mes vêtements avant de te rejoindre…

La voix du blond s'était faite sensuelle, caressante, aguicheuse. Comme il l'avait dit, il enleva ses vêtements un par un. Tout doucement. Son corps ondulant au rythme d'une musique imaginaire. Au rythme du cœur amoureux de Harry, battant la chamade. Au rythme du sang palpitant, bouillonnant dans les veines du brun, faisant se durcir sa virilité. Quand, enfin, Draco fut nu, Harry se jeta un sort pour faire disparaître ses propres vêtements, trop impatient de sentir la peau veloutée de son amant contre la sienne. Sa chaleur contre la sienne.

Draco s'avança toujours aussi lentement vers son petit ami. Sa verge tout à fait durcie devant le spectacle du brun, nu lui aussi, alanguit sur le lit. Attendant. L'attendant lui. Impatiemment. Il s'agenouillât au bord du lit et amena Harry à s'assoire devant lui. Toujours aussi doucement, tendrement maintenant, il embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, faisant courir ses mains sur les jambes musclées du brun. Ses lèvres remontèrent petit à petit vers la virilité face à lui. Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour donner un maximum de plaisir à son amour. Plaisir qui lui fut rendu quand Harry décida qu'ils avaient assez joué et qu'il voulait plus.

Au petit matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, tiré du sommeil par un brouhaha dans les escaliers. Il se leva en prenant soin de bien recouvrir de la couette l'élu de son cœur. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivé sur le palier, il fut pratiquement renversé par une masse aux cheveux presque aussi ébouriffés que lui.

- Lupin, un peu de tenue s'il te plait ! S'insurgeât la voix de Rogue.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de démonstration d'affection à Poudlard, alors je me rattrape !

- Tu sais qu'on s'est vu hier ? demanda Harry en réajustant sa chemise après l'étreinte de Lupin.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu te parler depuis près d'une semaine. Comment tu vas ? Et le bébé ? Draco a été fantastique hier. Il dort encore ?

- Lupin ! Laisse-moi répondre avant de poser une autre question ! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné pour qu'il soit aussi surexcité ? Demanda Harry à Rogue.

- Il est TOUJOURS comme ça ! Il m'épuise ! Répondit Rogue avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry sourit lui aussi. Ça devenait de plus en plus naturel d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec le professeur de potion. Ce qui, en soit, était quand même un peu perturbant. Aussi bien pour Harry que pour Rogue.

Lupin était repartit vers la cuisine, ils le suivirent donc. Ils y trouvèrent Molly en train de faire le petit déjeuner.

- C'est normal que je sente une odeur de dinde farcie ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à table.

- Oui, mon chéri, répondit Molly. Je m'y suis prise de bonne heure ce matin pour préparer le dîner de Noël. J'ai tellement de choses à faire pour ce soir !

Elle s'épongeât le front et continua ses préparatifs, tout en lançant un sort pour que le nécessaire du petit déjeuner soit déposé sur la table.

- Je vous laisse d'ailleurs jusqu'à 16h00 pour décorer la maison ! Poursuivit-elle. Et ça vous concerne aussi Remus et Severus.

Rogue fit quelques commentaires grognons sur l'utilité des guirlandes de Noël, mais il se rattrapa bien vite quand il vit Molly et sa spatule en bois arriver vers lui. Harry était sur un petit nuage, il aurait finalement le Noël familial dont il avait toujours rêvé. C'est justement sur cette constatation que Draco entra dans la cuisine. Il était comme d'habitude éblouissant. Même encore un peu endormit, il avait l'air d'un ange, avec sa chemise blanche et ses cheveux bien coiffés. Quand il s'assit à côté de Harry en disant bonjour à la cantonade, le brun se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Draco faillit en tomber du banc.

- Ouah ! Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel bonjour ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement haletant en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies.

- Je suis d'excellente humeur, ce matin ! répondit Harry en happant aussitôt le petit bout de langue avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

- On devrait peut-être remonter dans ce cas ? Fit remarquer Draco de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Harry frissonna et se colla encore plus à son amant.

- On vous dérange peut-être ? demanda Ron derrière eux. Ça fait deux minutes que je vous ai dit bonjour, mais je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez entendu.

- Oh, bonjour, Ron,…et Hermione… et Ginny… Fit Harry en se détachant de plus en plus de Draco, élargissant donc son champ de vision.

- Bonjour tout le monde dit Draco pour aller plus vite, sans lâcher son amour des yeux.

- On vous rejoint tout à l'heure pour décorer la maison. Poursuivit Harry en tirant son petit ami par la manche.

On ne les revit que deux heures plus tard. Ils avaient les cheveux mouillés tous les deux. Personne n'osa faire de réflexion, mais le petit sourire en coin de Rogue en disait long.

D'ailleurs, Rogue et Draco furent chargés de décorer le sapin du salon principal pendant que les autres décoraient la cuisine et les couloirs. Quand Harry passa décorer le couloir près du salon, il intercepta une discussions entre son petit ami et le professeur de potion. _« J'écoute juste si ils parlent de moi, et je m'en vais… comme si ça allait me donner bonne conscience !… »_ Il resta écouter tout de même.

- Je t'assure que tu devrais essayer, Severus. Sembla insister Draco.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu es obligé de te laisser faire parce que Harry est enceint. Mais rassure-moi, tu vas reprendre le dessus, après ?

Harry rougit en se disant qu'ils parlaient de leurs vies sexuelles respectives.

- Sûrement quelques fois, mais je crois que je prends plus mon pied quand c'est lui qui me prend.

- Mon Dieu ! Si ton père savait ça ! Rigola Rogue. Il en ferait une syncope.

- Oui, bon, il est déjà mort alors je ne peux plus lui faire beaucoup de mal.

La voix de Draco s'était faite plus dure, plus douloureuse. Le cœur de Harry se serra immédiatement et il du se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter dans le salon et réconforter son ange. Au lieu de ça, il écouta la réponse de Rogue.

- Draco, souffla Rogue, on en a déjà parlé. C'était lui ou toi. Et tu peux me croire, la Terre n'aurait rien gagnée à le garder en vie. Alors que toi… Regarde-toi. Tu as changé, tu t'es ouvert, tu t'es fait des amis. Et je dois le reconnaître, les Gryffondors sont un très bon choix dans ce domaine (il rit encore un peu et continua). Et tu es tombé amoureux. Tu vas avoir un bébé. Tu dois regarder vers l'avenir maintenant, parce que ce qui t'attend est plus beau que ce que tu aurais pu espérer si ton père était encore vivant.

- Merci Sev.

Harry entendit quelqu'un renifler, sûrement Draco. D'ailleurs il pleurait en silence lui aussi. Rogue avait dit ces choses avec tellement d'amour et de confiance. Jamais il n'aurait employé ce langage devant Harry. Harry était si perturbé et touché qu'il n'entendit pas Severus dire à Draco de continuer tout seul. Il se trouva nez à nez avec le professeur de potion. Tous les deux avaient une expression de « prit la main dans la sac ».

C'est Rogue qui fit le premier pas en souriant franchement à Harry. Harry n'y tint plus et éclata en sanglot en se jetant dans les bras du professeur. Severus le réceptionna, pour le moins étonné.

- Merci, Severus… Merci pour lui.

- Allons, Allons, Pot…Harry. Faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu. Dit-il en lui rendant finalement son étreinte.

- Si… Vous êtes comme un père pour lui. Merci, il en a tellement besoin. Il vous aime tellement…

Harry ne se calmait pas. Il pleurait toujours, quand Draco passa la tête dans le couloir pour voir qui faisait du bruit. Quand il vit la scène, il devint livide.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers les deux hommes.

- Rien, Draco, ça doit être les hormones…

- Non ! Fit Harry en coupant Severus. Je ne suis pas une hystérique incapable de contrôler mes émotions !

- Le fait que vous disiez cela en sanglotant reflète en effet une grande maîtrise de vous-même. Répondit le professeur, clairement amusé.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi Harry et toi êtes enlacés aussi étroitement, et surtout, pourquoi il pleure ? Questionna Draco, un peu soulagé que Severus prenne ça à la rigolade.

- Il a entendu notre discussion et apparemment ça l'a … ému. Fit-il avec une moue presque dégoûtée.

Rogue se dirigea vers Draco, toujours serré par Harry. Il le décolla un peu, juste le temps de le faire passer dans les bras du blond.

- C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller voir où en est Lupin. Finit par dire Severus en les laissant seuls.

- Je crois que tu l'as un peu effrayé. Dit Draco en rigolant, tout en caressant les cheveux et le dos de son amour, pendu à son cou.

- Je suis désolé, je crois que Severus à raison, je suis une madeleine guidée par ses hormones. Répondit Harry en se détachant un peu et en passant sa manche sur ses yeux humides.

- Alors, premièrement, laisse moi assimiler le fait que ce ne soit plus « Rogue » mais « Severus », commença Draco en souriant, et deuxièmement, tes sautes d'humeur ne me dérangent pas le moins du monde quand il s'agit d'aller nous enfermer dans notre chambre comme ce matin.

L'air coquin de Draco eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Harry. L'ambiance s'allégea encore quand Ron traversa le couloir en leur criant :

- C'est peut-être comme ça qu'on fait les bébés, mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on décore un couloir !

Ils se remirent donc au travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Vers 18h00 tout le monde était dans le grand salon, habillé sur son 31 à papoter gaiement en attendant l'heure du dîner. George s'était joint à eux. Ron avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'il était arrivé après que tout ait déjà été préparé et décoré, « comme par hasard ».

Molly apportait les amuses gueules quand un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée.

- Hum…Hum… S'il vous plait ?

Tout le monde se retourna en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour qu'on les dérange le soir de Noël.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 12 –**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite très bientôt…**_


	13. La prophétie

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, et oui, encore un chapitre. Je vous avais laissés dans le suspense, voilà la suite._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : La prophétie**

- Kinsley ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Arthur en se levant et en s'approchant de la cheminée.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais Severus m'avait demandé de le prévenir dès que j'aurais du nouveau.

Ledit Severus sauta sur ses pied et parcouru la pièce en quelques rapides enjambées.

- Eh bien ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement impatient.

- Nous avons capturé un mangemort hier.

A cette annonce tout le monde retint son souffle. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'en avaient plus vus.

- Comment ? Demanda Lupin.

- C'est en fait grâce au transfert des élèves de Poudlard. Les trois serpentards étaient encore à l'infirmerie de Azkhaban. Elle est sur une autre île. Les mangemorts ont voulu profiter du transfert pour les faire évader.

- Ils ont réussi ? Souffla Draco.

Harry se rapprocha de lui pour lui tenir la main, en signe de soutient.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco, répondit Kinsley. Les serpentards n'ont pas pu s'échapper. Par contre nous n'avons eu qu'un seul mangemort, alors qu'ils étaient trois à vouloir les faire évader.

- Et alors ? Pressa Severus. Vous l'avez fait parler.

- Il vient de cracher le morceau.

Harry tressaillit. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment ils avaient réussit à le faire parler.

- Il a dit que c'était Bellatrix qui avait fait la prophétie. Continua Kinsley.

Draco se leva d'un seul coup. Sa tante avait fait la prophétie sur lui et Harry. Le brun resta interdit, la main toujours dans celle de Draco.

- Elle le sait ? Demanda Harry.

- Il faut aller la faire parler ! S'exclama Molly.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait faire des prédictions. Dit Severus en se tournant vers le couple concerné et en regardant Harry. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le sache. Trelawney ne le savait pas quand elle faisait de vraies prédictions.

- Si vous me le permettez, intervint Kinsley, Bellatrix sera exécutée la semaine prochaine. Si vous avez des questions à lui poser, il ne faudrait pas trop traîner.

- Kinsley à raison, fit Molly en se levant. Vous devriez aller la voir dès que possible.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Proposa Severus.

- Le soir de Noël ? S'exclama Ron. Vous ne croyez pas que ce ne soit pas très approprié ?

- Je ne sais pas vous, demanda Severus à Draco et Harry, mais moi je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Moi non plus. Répondit Draco. Comment tu le sens, Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas… Le dîner… Molly s'est donnée beaucoup de mal…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais mettre un sort de conservation sur les plats. Ils vous attendront.

- On peut pas manger avant ? Demanda Ron.

- Ron ! Tu n'es quand même pas qu'un estomac sur patte ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Je peux au moins prendre un sandwich pour attendre ?

Il se prit une claque derrière la tête par sa sœur, puis par Hermione. Harry rigola, ce qui fit se détendre instantanément Draco.

- Merci Kinsley. Joyeux Noël et passe le message à Tonks et à sa famille. Demanda Lupin.

- Ce sera fait. Bon courage et joyeux Noël.

Il disparu dans une gerbe d'étincelles et la pièce se fit silencieuse. Ce fut Draco qui reprit la parole.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- On va à Azkhaban. Annonça Severus avec un sourire presque maléfique et en se frottant les mains.

- Ah bah voilà, s'exclama Ron. Il me manquait le vrai Rogue !

Tout le monde éclata de rire quand Severus faillit se jeter sur Ron pour avoir manqué de respect à un professeur. Lupin, mort de rire, le rattrapa de justesse en s'accrochant à sa robe.

- Garde tes forces pour Bellatrix. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je devrais peut-être y aller seul. Proposa Severus.

- Pas question ! S'interposa Draco. Je viens avec toi ! C'est ma tante après tout. Et la prophétie me concerne. Par contre, je ne sais pas si Harry devrait venir.

- Il n'est pas question que je reste ne arrière !

- Dans ton état, je ne crois pas qu'il soit conseillé de se rendre à la prison. Les détraqueurs y sévissent toujours. Glissa Hermione.

- Je sais me défendre contre eux !

- Toi oui, continua-t-elle, mais le bébé peut-être pas. On ne sait pas ce que cela pourrait lui faire d'être en contact avec un être aussi sombre et maléfique.

Harry frissonna_. « La première fois que j'ai rencontré un détraqueur, je me suis évanouit. Et j'avais 13 ans. Je ne préfère pas penser à ce que pourrait ressentir mon bébé » pensa-t-il._

- Ok, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé et qu'il est hors de question que je fasse courir le moindre risque à mon bébé.

Draco sourit, un poids venait de lui être ôté des épaules. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se tourner vers Severus.

- Je suis prêt.

- Allons y.

Et l'attente débuta. Harry resta tranquille environ un quart d'heure. Ensuite se fut une boule de nerf à vif. Il tournait dans la maison comme un lion en cage. Ron avait bien essayé de lui proposer une partie d'échec mais Harry ne put pas se concentrer et envoya de lui-même son roi au casse-pipe. Il fut hué par l'ensemble des pièces de l'échiquier ensorcelé et se retint de les envoyer valser. Se fut au tour d'Hermione d'essayer de le calmer. Elle lui proposa de réviser leurs ASPICS. Ce coup-ci, il fut presque vulgaire. George essaya de l'amuser avec ses nouvelles trouvailles mais Harry alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il redoutait la sentence. Ils avaient beau dire que la prophétie ne changerait rien entre eux, si elle prévoyait une catastrophe, il faudrait y faire face._ « Et si Bellatrix n'avait pas la réponse ? Si elle ne pouvait pas nous aider ? Si elle ne voulait pas ? On devra vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. »_ Harry en était là de ses réflexions quand des éclats de voix montèrent du hall. Il sauta de son lit et couru descendre les escaliers.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers, mon amour. Tu vas finir par te rompre le cou.

- Raconte-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé. Répondit Harry en se jetant dans les bras du blond.

- Venez à la cuisine, tout le monde pourra entendre. Proposa Molly.

Draco et Severus s'assirent tous les deux en bout de table. Tous les autres s'installèrent ensuite. Harry à la droite du blond, toujours accroché a lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Bon, fit Ron en s'essayant, c'est pas tout ça, mais ça fait 1h30 que vous êtes partis, vous devez avoir des choses à nous raconter.

- Vas-y toi, Sev, demanda Draco en faisant un signe de tête à son parrain.

- Bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à nous voir…

Severus fit alors une description très précise de leur incursion à Azkhaban.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Severus fit signe à Draco de s'accrocher à lui. Le blond ne savait pas où se trouvait la prison. Ils devaient donc transplaner tous les deux. Draco se retrouva alors devant une étendue d'eau grise, presque cachée par un fin voile de brume. L'air était saturé d'humidité et il ne put retenir un frisson d'effroi. Définitivement, il avait fait le bon choix en se tournant vers l'ordre du Phénix durant la guerre. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait déjà péri, ou bien il attendrait comme sa tante, l'heure du jugement dernier dans cet endroit empli de désespoir et de peine. Ses pensées allèrent directement à Harry. Il était heureux qu'il soit resté bien au chaud et en sécurité au square Grimaud. _

_- On va continuer en barque, tu peux me lâcher, maintenant. Fit Severus alors que Draco le tenait encore étroitement serré contre lui. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te tienne la main ? _

_- Très drôle, je suis écroulé de rire ! Ironisa Draco devant le sourire en coin de son parrain._

_Ils montèrent dans la barque que Draco n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. _

_- Elle n'était pas là quand on est arrivés, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Il faut savoir qu'elle est là pour qu'elle se montre à nous. Répondit le professeur._

_- Arrête, tu commences à me faire flipper. Déjà que le paysage n'est pas des plus chaleureux, en plus tu te mets à parler comme Dumbledore !_

_- Tais-toi et rame !_

_- Elle pourrait au moins être magiquement manœuvrée !_

_- Azkhaban n'est pas un haut lieu touristique, Draco. Il faut le vouloir pour y aller. _

_Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Ils ramèrent durant un petit quart d'heure avant de voir une île se profiler à l'horizon. Encore un quart d'heure et ils accostèrent à un petit ponton surplombé par une forteresse grise dont ils ne pouvaient pas voir le haut à cause de la brume. Nouveau frisson de Draco. _

_- La brume est plus dense ici, non ? Demanda-t-il en suivant Severus sur un chemin dallé. _

_- C'est à cause des détraqueurs. Ils tournent autour de la forteresse pour la garder. Ils intensifient la brume par leur présence. _

_Draco se rapprocha encore un peu plus de son parrain quand il aperçu une porte au milieu du mur d'enceinte de la forteresse. Severus la passa sans même frapper et ils poursuivirent leur route le long d'un couloir glauque, humide et sombre. _

_- C'est juste pour ne pas te perdre, fit Draco en s'accrochant à la manche de la robe de son parrain._

_- Mais bien sûr…_

_Draco lâcha cependant Severus en arrivant devant la personne qui semblait être un gardien. Il avait un costume vert très foncé et était pâle comme la mort. Draco se demanda si il était possible que ce fût un inferi. Mais non, l'homme s'adressa à Severus en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait. Ils les détaillaient d'un air dégoûté. Draco se rendit compte qu'ils portaient leurs robes de cérémonie en ce soir de Noël. Le pauvre gardien d'astreinte devait les prendre pour la famille d'un prisonnier venu lui rendre visite pour les fêtes. Finalement, c'était un peu ce qu'ils étaient. _

_- Nous sommes venus parler à Bellatrix Lestrange. Déclara Severus._

_- Il n'y a que la famille qui est autorisée à la voir._

_- Je suis Draco Malfoy, son neveu et dernier membre de la famille encore vivant. Fit Draco en s'avançant pour que le gardien puisse le voir dans l'obscurité ambiante. _

_- Bien, dans ce cas, suivez-moi._

_Ils traversèrent d'autres couloirs tout aussi sombres et déprimants. Parfois des gémissements ou même carrément des cris se faisaient entendre sur leur passage, derrière des portes en bois le long des couloirs. Severus passa un bras derrière les épaules de son filleul. Il savait que l'odeur putride et les cris resteraient gravés dans la mémoire du jeune homme pendant longtemps. La misère humaine n'est pas une chose que l'on oublie facilement. Du moins, pas quand on a une conscience. _

_Le gardien ouvrit alors une des portes pour les laisser passer. L'intérieur était encore plus sombre que le reste de la forteresse. Ils ne distinguaient rien de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Draco sursauta quand il entendit la porte se refermer sur eux, les laissant dans le noir. _

_- Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite ? Demanda la voix reconnaissable entre mille de Bellatrix. _

_- Nous sommes venus te parler et obtenir des renseignements. Répondit Severus en allumant le bout de sa baguette magique pour avoir un peu de luminosité._

_Draco cligna des yeux, le temps que sa vision s'adapte à la lumière. Il vit alors le tableau pitoyable de sa tante, enchaînée au mur du fond, avec tout juste assez de mou pour pouvoir s'allonger sur une couche de paille à même le sol, comme un animal. Même si elle était folle à lier et dangereuse, il était difficile de se dire qu'elle méritait ce traitement. _

_Bellatrix eut encore plus de mal à retrouver une vision normale. Elle devait être plongée dans le noir depuis trop longtemps. Savait-elle même quel jour on était ? Apparemment non._

_- Severus, Draco, vous avez fait un effort vestimentaire pour venir me voir dans ma dernière demeure !_

_- On peut dire ça comme ça. Répondit Draco, ne voulant pas enfoncer le clou en lui disant que c'était le soir de Noël, même si ils n'avaient jamais été très « fêtes de famille » chez les Malfoys, et encore moins chez les Lestranges. _

_- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, Bella. Continua Severus. Nous avons besoin de savoir si tu fais des prédictions. _

_- Dans le genre, « d'ici peu je ne serais plus de ce monde » ?_

_- Dans le genre impliquant Draco. Fit Severus en serrant les dents. Sa patience avait des limites._

_- Et en quoi ça m'avancerait de vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle avec son rire de folle qui fit trembler Draco._

_- En rien, nous n'avons rien à te proposer en échange. Répondit le professeur de potion quand le rire se fut tut. _

_- Alors, vous pouvez repartir comme vous êtes venus !_

_Elle commençait à s'agiter et à montrer les dents, comme une bête enragée. Ce qu'elle était probablement, finalement. _

_- Dans ce cas, nous allons employer la méthode forte. _

_- Sev, on ne vas pas la… torturer ? demanda Draco, presque implorant._

_- Franchement, ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça. Si je te racontais la moitié de ce qu'elle a put infliger à des moldus ! Et ce qu'elle s'était jurée d'infliger à Harry…_

_- Ok, ok… je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir…c'est quoi ton plan ?_

_- Veritaserum ! répondit Severus en sortant une petite fiole de sa robe de sorcier. _

_- Jamais je ne vous laisserais m'approcher ! S'écria Bellatrix, qui avait suivit leur conversation._

_- Pas si folle que ça, marmonna Draco. _

_- Pas besoin que tu le fasses de toi-même. STUPEFIX !_

_Severus s'approcha alors de la statue vivante de Bellatrix pour lui faire boire la potion._

_- ENERVATUM !_

_- Espèce de véracrasse puant ! Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis !_

_- Calme-toi, tu ne pourras pas résister de toute façon. Répondit Severus, toujours maître de lui. Maintenant, dis-moi si tu es au courant que tu fais des prédictions ?_

_On pouvait voir la lutte intérieure se jouant dans l'esprit de Bellatrix et transparaissant sur son visage torturé d'expressions contraires. Elle finit cependant par répondre dans un souffle, comme si elle faisait tout pour que ses interlocuteurs n'entendent pas. _

_- Oui. _

_- Bien, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Tu en as fait combien ?_

_- Je ne sais pas !... Ah ! Une seule._

_- Ne cherche pas à résister. Ça ne sert à rien. Bon, tu connais la prophétie sur Draco ?_

_- Non, je ne savais pas que j'avais fait une prophétie jusqu'à ce que le Maître me le dise._

_- C'était quand ?_

_- Il y a deux ans. _

_- La prophétie ?_

_- Oui, je ne l'ai su qu'un mois après, quand le Maître a décidé de donner un rôle très important à Draco._

_Draco se raidit. Le rôle si important avait été de tuer Dumbledore. Severus ne se démonta pas pour autant. _

_- Pourquoi il a donné ce rôle à Draco._

_- Parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il ne réussirait pas, et que donc qu'il serait tué !_

_- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait se débarrasser de lui ? Pourquoi ?_

_- A cause de la prophétie. Il ne voulait courir aucun risque. Draco avait, semble-t-il un pouvoir sur Potter, il pouvait le rendre plus fort. Il fallait détruire Draco._

_- Pourquoi ne pas le tuer tout simplement ?_

_- Pour ne pas perdre le soutient des Malfoys._

_- De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé. Mes parents m'auraient tués de leurs propres mains si on leur avait demandé. Répondit Draco qui intervenait pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire._

_- Oui, mais le Maitre commençait à se méfier de tout le monde. _

_- C'est pour ça que je n'en ai rien su ? Demanda Severus._

_- Entre autre, et aussi pour que Potter ne puisse pas lire dans ton esprit. Le Maître savait qu'il pouvait y avoir des « fuites ». _

_- Que dit la prophétie ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Le Maître ne l'a jamais dit clairement. _

_- Est-ce que la prophétie a été entendue par quelqu'un d'autre ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, je ne savais même pas que j'avais fais une prédiction. Je sais juste qu'elle est en lieu sûr. C'est le Maitre qui l'a dit._

_- Où ? S'impatienta Draco._

_- Le Maitre a dit que c'était dans un endroit où personne n'irait la chercher parce qu'elle serait « noyée dans la masse »._

_- Je sais où elle est ! S'exclama Severus._

_- Où ? Draco réitéra sa question, cette fois pour Severus._

_- Partons d'ici, je te le dirais devant Harry. Il connaît déjà l'endroit. _

_- Harry ? Demanda Bellatrix. Ne me dit pas que tu l'appelles par son petit nom, maintenant ? _

_- Je te souhaite un bon vent pour l'au-delà. Bella. Fit Severus en se retournant sans lui répondre et en tapant à la porte pour qu'on vienne leur ouvrir._

_- On se reverra en enfer ! Leur répondit Bellatrix en se contorsionnant dans ses chaînes. _

_Draco ne préféra pas répondre et suivit son parrain et le gardien jusqu'à la sortie. Ils firent le trajet de retour en silence et transplanèrent séparément au square Grimaud. _

_Quand Draco rentra dans la maison de Harry, il se sentit enfin de retour chez lui. Il lui fit une réflexion sur sa manière de dévaler les escaliers, surtout pour la forme. Et il fut certain d'être à sa place quand son brun le prit dans ses bras. Il avait définitivement fait le bon choix en se tournant vers la Lumière. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

- Alors ? Où est la prophétie ? Demanda Ginny qui fut la première à réagir au récit du maitre des potions.

- Au Ministère de la Magie ! Répondit Harry dans un sursaut.

- Au Département des Mystères ? Demanda Arthur.

- Et si c'était encore un piège ? Fit Hermione.

- Un piège de qui ? Non, je suis sûr qu'on peut y aller tranquilles. Répondit Severus.

- C'est quoi le département des Mystères ?

- Au ministère de la magie, commença Arthur, il y a une pièce qui s'appelle la salle des Prophéties. Elle est dans la partie du ministère appartement au Département des Mystères. Une prophétie ne peut être retirée du département que par les personnes concernées par cette prophétie. Il faut donc que vous y alliez tous les deux. En espérant que vous soyez les seuls impliqués dans l'affaire.

- Quand ? Demanda Harry. Je veux y aller ce soir !

- La ministère est fermé pour Noël. Il rouvrira dans deux jours. Répondit Arthur.

- Deux jours ? Mais je ne pourrais jamais attendre ! Se lamenta Harry.

- Allons, on a attendu jusqu'à maintenant, on peut encore le faire. Répondit Draco en posant un baiser sur la tempe de son amant.

Harry bouda et se coula dans les bras du blond. _« Il m'a manqué. Et on ne s'est séparés que deux heures. Un vrai Poufsouffle ! C'est définitif !»_

_- _Bon, et si on mangeait ! Proposa Ron, avec entrain.

Il eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Tout le monde se moqua de son appétit insatiable, mais tout le monde se jeta quand même sur la nourriture.

La soirée fut vite écourtée et tout le monde se coucha après mangé. Il était tout de même minuit et demi.

- Je suis bien content de venir avec toi au Département des mystères. Dit Harry en se couchant près de Draco. J'ai eu du mal à supporter ton absence.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais Azkhaban n'était pas du tout un endroit approprié pour vous deux. Répondit el blond en caressant le ventre encore plat de son amant et en posant sa tête sur son torse accueillant.

- Je suis désolé que tu ais du y aller, mon ange.

- Non, il ne faut pas. C'est moi qui aie voulu y aller. Autant pour la prophétie que pour ma tante. Je voulais voir si elle se repentait.

- Alors ?

- Pas du tout. D'un autre côté, comme ça, je n'ai pas à savoir si je la regretterai.

Draco se redressa en entendant Harry bailler.

- Allez, au dodo. Demain c'est Noël. Fit-il en embrassant le brun et en se recouchant dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 13 –**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite très bientôt…**_


	14. La prophétie suite

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Chose promise, chose due : __Avant dernier chapitre…_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La prophétie (suite)**

Le matin de Noël, se fut Harry qui réveilla son ange par des baisers papillons.

- Debout, Draco, c'est Noël, si on ne descend pas tout de suite, ils sont capables de défaire les cadeaux sans nous.

- Ils n'oseraient pas, quand même ? Demanda le blond en se redressant doucement.

- Tu ne les connais pas ! Répondit Harry en riant.

Draco se dit qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure façon de commencer la journée qu'en faisant rire son amour. Ils se levèrent rapidement et s'habillèrent tout aussi vite pour finalement arriver dans le salon où tout le monde était rassemblé.

- C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai faillit aller vous chercher ! S'exclama Ron.

- Mais qu'elle heure il est ? Demanda Draco à son parrain, lui aussi présent.

- 7h30. J'ai bien cru que j'allais tuer Lupin pour m'avoir tiré du lit si tôt.

- Aller ! On ouvre les cadeaux ! S'écria Ginny en se jetant tête la première dans les innombrables paquets sous le sapin.

Ce fut une orgie de papier cadeau et de rubans colorés. A un moment, Harry se redressa pour observer la scène. Draco avait un sourire de petit garçon en ouvrant ses paquets. Tout comme Harry, il n'avait certainement jamais eu un Noël aussi heureux. D'ailleurs, Severus aussi avait l'air d'un bienheureux. Même si il levait les yeux au ciel quand Lupin s'extasiait devant un cadeau, il ne pouvait pas cacher l'éclat de joie dans ses yeux, ni le sourire qu'il laissait apparaître de temps en temps.

Le couple avait reçu pas mal de cadeau en rapport avec la grossesse de Harry. Ces cadeaux étaient en général adressés à « La famille Potter et Malfoy ». Draco surprit d'ailleurs son petit ami à conserver les emballages sur lesquels était inscrite cette formule.

Tout le monde fut émerveillé par les cadeaux reçus. Personne n'avait été oublié. Molly avait même fait un pull vert à Draco et un pull noir à Severus. Ils se crurent obligés de le mettre et l'assemblée fut tordue de rire devant la mine boudeuse du professeur de potion, marqué d'un grand S sur la poitrine. Les rires redoublèrent pour Hermione quand Harry le compara à Superman. Les autres ne comprirent pas mais rigolèrent quand même.

Harry éclata en sanglots quand il ouvrit le cadeau de Draco. Ce dernier lui avait offert une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de serpent.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le blond. Il ne te plait pas ?

- Il est superbe, mon amour. Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire débordant de larmes. Ouvre ton cadeau.

Draco s'exécuta et éclata de rire devant son collier en or blanc, accompagné d'un pendentif représentant un lion.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! S'exclama Molly en s'approchant pour voir les bijoux.

- Et s'unissent, conclue Hermione avec un grand sourire.

La journée se poursuivit, comme elle avait commencée, dans la bonne humeur. Il fallut avant toute chose nourrir les deux morfales (entendez Harry et Ron) épuisés par tout ce déballage de cadeau. Georges rentra chez lui pour ouvrir la boutique, les ventes étaient toujours élevées le jour de Noël, pour les éternels retardataires. Severus et Lupin se laissèrent convaincre de rester pour la fin des vacances. Enfin, Hermione décida ensuite de les emmener au cinéma. Grande expédition pour Ron, et Draco qui ne connaissaient pas plus que ça le monde moldu.

Première étape, mettre des vêtements moldus. Encore une fois, ce fut la bagarre pour savoir ce que mettrait Harry et Draco pour ne pas avoir l'air trop sexy. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui choisit deux jeans et deux chemises blanches. Classique et qui n'appelle pas de discussion. Surtout qu'il faisait un froid de canard dehors et qu'ils porteraient deux manteaux bien chauds par-dessus.

- On m'a déjà parlé du cinéma, mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Commenta Draco alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement du côté moldu de Londres.

- Qui t'en a parlé ? demande Harry, étonné que Draco connaisse l'existence d'un art moldu.

- Blaise. Il est très féru de ce divertissement. Il m'avait promis de m'y emmener. Mais, mon … père n'a jamais voulu que je m'abaisse à côtoyer des moldus.

- Tu verras, je suis sur que ça va te plaire ! Répondit Harry en se callant confortablement dans les bras de son amant pour avoir plus chaud.

- Je suis surtout heureux d'y aller avec toi. Fit Draco en resserrant sa prise sur le corps crispé par le froid de son petit ami, et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Des passants se retournèrent sur leur passage. Leur couple était remarquable, aussi bien par leur beauté que par leur différence.

- Ils n'ont jamais vu deux hommes ensembles ? demanda Ron qui avait aussi remarqué l'expression mi-admirative, mi-dégoûtée des passants.

- Nous sommes dans un quartier chic de Londres, répondit Hermione. Ici, et plus généralement chez les moldus, l'homosexualité n'est pas vraiment tolérée.

- Moi, ça ne me gène pas. Mais si tu veux, Harry, on peut jouer la discrétion.

- Sûrement pas ! répondit le brun en serrant Draco encore plus fort.

- D'accord, d'accord, mais relâche moi un peu ou tu vas m'étouffer ! s'exclama Draco alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le cinéma.

- Alors, film d'action ou d'amour ? Interrogea Hermione en regardant les affiches.

- Action ! Firent Ron et Draco.

- Eh bien, pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord, va pour action ! Conclu Harry en souriant.

Ils choisirent donc le film policier. Harry paya pour tout le monde car Hermione n'avait pas d'argent sur elle, et que les deux autres n'avaient que de l'argent sorcier.

Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle pour pouvoir commenter le film si besoin était d'expliquer certains passages aux sorciers pur sang.

Quand les lumières furent tamisées, Draco se rapprocha sensiblement de son petit ami. Tout cela lui donnait des idées… Mais il fut complètement absorbé dès que l'écran s'illumina. Harry rit sous cape en se disant que ce n'était que les publicités et qu'il était déjà hypnotisé.

Draco n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. C'était un peu comme les photos animées, mais en beaucoup plus long et avec le son. Un mélange de photos et de radio. Comment se faisait-il que pas un sorcier n'ai adapté cette technologie au monde sorcier. Il comprit rapidement que les premières images faisaient la promotion de produits sucriers comme des glaces, des chocolats. Puis vint des images sans queue ni tête, avec une voix parlant derrière.

- Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Le film a commencé ?

- Non, c'est de la pub pour d'autres films qui vont bientôt sortir. Ils t'incitent à y aller en te montrant des extraits.

Draco reconnu alors un film romantique, un film de guerre et un film où ils parlaient d'aliènes. Il se promis de demander à Harry se qu'étaient des aliènes.

La salle fut plongée dans le noir une nouvelle fois.

- ça va commencer, lui glissa Harry à l'oreille en lui prenant la main.

Harry se fia à cette main, dont les doigts étaient entrelacés avec les siens pour recueillir les impressions du blond sur sa première expérience cinématographique. Draco sursautait beaucoup au début, à chaque changement de scène, puis il s'habitua et se fit plus calme. A un moment particulièrement tendu, il serra la main de Harry dans la sienne, certainement sans s'en rendre compte. Harry sourit dans le noir. Son petit ami se laissait prendre au jeu. Le film se termina par la mort tragique du héros et les lumières se rallumèrent. Quand Harry se tourna vers Draco, ce dernier avait une larme au coin de l'œil. Harry se pencha pour lécher cette petite goutte d'eau salée.

- Ça t'a plut, mon ange ?

- Pourquoi il a fallut que ça se termine comme ça ?

- C'était un film noir. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer bien. Tu es triste ?

- Disons que j'aurais préféré finir sur une note un peu plus heureuse…

- On recommence alors ? On peut voir un film drôle, si tu veux.

Harry se retourna pour voir ce qu'en pensaient Hermione et Ron, quand il vit son meilleur ami effondré et en pleurs dans les bras d'Hermione.

- Je pense qu'il est impératif qu'ils voient un film plus rigolo. Répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Ils refirent la queue devant le cinéma et s'installèrent une nouvelle fois dans une salle obscure. Hermione fut obligée de demander de l'argent à Harry car Ron la tannait pour avoir une glace dont ils avaient fait la pub lors de la séance précédente. Elle revint donc les bras chargés et tendit un esquimau à chacun. Ron se jeta dessus, il avait fini avant que les publicités ne commencent. Hermione fut obligée de le retenir pour ne pas qu'il aille en acheter un deuxième. Le film commença alors. C'était une très bonne comédie. Ils rirent beaucoup. Draco et Ron arboraient encore un sourire béat en sortant dans la rue.

- C'était mieux que le premier ! S'exclama Draco.

- On n'aurait pas du vous emmener voir un film triste pour votre première fois. S'excusa Harry.

- Non, c'est pas grave, comme ça on a encore plus apprécié le deuxième ! répondit Ron. Il faudra qu'on remette ça !

Tout le long du chemin, Draco et Ron se racontèrent leurs passages préférés, comme deux enfants. Harry et Hermione marchaient devant, un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres.

- Qui eut cru que le grand Draco Malfoy parlerait avec autant d'intérêt et d'admiration d'une invention moldu ! S'étonna la brune.

- La prochaine fois, je l'emmènerais voir un film romantique.

- Comme si il n'était pas assez amoureux comme ça ! Répondit Hermione en riant. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait emmener Ron. Il m'a offert un stylo bic moldu pour Noël !

- Il pensait te faire plaisir. Dit Harry pour défendre son meilleur ami. Si il m'en avait parlé, je lui aurais dit qu'un stylo bic n'était pas très romantique !

- Je sais que ça partait d'une bonne intention. Fit Hermione toujours en riant.

Quand ils arrivèrent au square Grimaud, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Ils s'installèrent donc pour faire une partie de bataille explosive en attendant l'heure du dîner. La soirée se passa agréablement. Harry s'attachait de plus en plus à Severus. Ils avaient, après tout, un passé chargé et des sentiments communs aussi bien pour Lupin, Draco, ou même Dumbledore. Ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça, finalement. _« Peut-être que je vais arrêter d'être systématiquement engueulé en potion ? Peut-être aussi que je vais faire des efforts en cours ? »._ Se dit Harry, qui soupçonnait déjà fortement son petit ami d'avoir fait pression sur Severus pour qu'il arrête de le coller tous les soirs.

Quand ils montèrent se coucher, Draco se mit en pyjama en disant qu'il avait mal à la tête.

- Je pense que c'est à cause du cinéma, j'ai la tête comme une citrouille depuis qu'on est rentrés.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude. Répondit Harry. Pas de cinéma pendant un moment, alors. Il est hors de question que tu me fasses le coup de la migraine tous les soirs !

C'est en riant et en embrassant tendrement son ange que Harry s'endormit, heureux, sans vouloir penser au lendemain.

Pourtant le soleil se leva et il fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Aujourd'hui ils sauraient ce que la prophétie leur réservait. Ils passèrent à la douche et Draco voulut montrer à Harry qu'il n'avait plus du tout mal à la tête. Ils descendirent donc assez tardivement pour le petit déjeuner. Quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était en grande discussion.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si bon matin ?

- Alors premièrement, il est 11h donc ce n'est plus vraiment le matin, répondit Severus, visiblement agacé. Et ensuite, vos « amis » insistent pour venir au ministère avec nous.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Répondit Draco en s'essayant entre Lupin et Ron.

- Ils vont nous faire remarquer ! S'exclama Severus.

- Et alors ? Intervint Molly, vous n'y allez pas incognito.

- Je sais d'avance que ça va être l'émeute avec le « Sauveur » au ministère. J'aurais préféré être discret. Se justifia le professeur de potion.

- De toute façon, en période de Noël, il n'y aura pas un chat ! Conclu Arthur en se levant.

Tout le monde le suivit, il avait donné le signal du départ. Molly emballa des viennoiseries pour que Draco et Harry puissent manger en route et ils se retrouvèrent dans la voiture, accompagnés de Severus, Arthur, Hermione et Ron.

Visiblement, Arthur avait tord, même en période de Noël, le ministère grouille de monde. Et une fois de plus, pour leur plus grand malheur, Severus pouvait se targuer d'avoir eu raison. Dès qu'une employée avait aperçu Harry, elle avait crié tout fort : « Le Sauveur est parmi nous ! ». Et tout le monde présent dans le hall s'était retourné pour apercevoir l'Elu. _« Génial, ils parlent de moi comme si j'était une espèce de divinité. Manquait plus que ça ! ». _

Severus se tendit, Draco mit la main sur sa baguette et se plaça devant Harry. Ils continuèrent leur chemin alors que la foule se rapprochait de plus en plus en se densifiant. Arrivés aux ascenseurs, Ils durent s'arrêter pour attendre une cabine. Une jeune femme se faufila pour accéder à Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Potter, je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'avait jamais eu à faire cela. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, parce que tout le monde avait entendue la demande faite par l'admiratrice et que la foule se fit compacte. Hermione, qui se trouvait entre eux et la foule fut bousculée. Ron joua des coudes pour l'aider et Draco fit barrage de son corps pour éviter un maximum que son petit ami ne soit malmené. Arthur et Severus exhortaient au calme, sans grand succès.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase déjà bien plein de Draco, fut quand un jeune homme hystérique se jeta sur Harry pour essayer de s'accrocher à sa cape. Harry fut projeté contre les grilles de l'ascenseur et Draco devint vert de rage. Il se jeta un sonorus et s'adressa à la foule.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, si vous ne vous calmez pas tout de suite, je vais être dans l'obligation d'utiliser la magie pour vous éloigner de nous. Harry Potter a faillit être blessé dans cette bousculade. Sachez que je ne tolérerais pas une chose pareille. Reculez tous !

Le ton meurtrier de la voix de Draco associé à la peur encore inhérente au nom des Malfoys eut raison des dernières réticences et l'air se fit beaucoup moins rare autour d'eux. C'est à ce moment que l'ascenseur daigna arriver. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure essaya de monter avec eux, mais Draco se fit nettement moins poli et le jeta littéralement dans le hall.

Arthur appuya sur la touche de l'étage numéro 9 et l'ascenseur descendit lentement.

- Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à vous à dire : « Je vous l'avais bien dit » ! Finit par dire Severus.

- On aurait du venir hier, quand le ministère était fermé. Répondit Ron.

- J'ai bien faillit tuer le sale petit morveux qui s'était accroché à toi ! Fit Draco, toujours crispé. Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en voyant que son amant était un peu pâle.

- Je… je me demandais comment on allait faire avec le bébé. Ils vont le harceler. Et encore, les médias ne sont pas encore au courant ! Sa voix se brisa sur cette constatation.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on le protégera. Et puis, si il faut, on quittera Londres. On pourra aller en France, j'ai une maison là-bas.

- Mais, notre vie est ici ! Je ne veux pas te faire tout quitter pour nous.

- Notre vie est ensemble, tous les trois. Peu importe où l'on vit. Répondit Draco en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Et puis, on sera toujours là pour vous. Intervint Hermione.

- Ouais, enfin bon, tu sais que les français mangent des grenouilles ? Je doute que Neville veuille y goûter. Lui qui perd tout le temps son crapaud.

- Ron ! Tu es un estomac sur patte ! Fit Hermione en riant à la réflexion de son petit ami.

Draco, Harry et Arthur rirent aussi. Severus, resta sérieux. Il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même.

Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir obscur vers lequel menait une unique porte. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous ensemble vers cette porte de bois. Harry se sentit nettement moins bien en se retrouvant dans cette atmosphère connue. Des images dérangeantes de sa dernière visite quelques années plus tôt vinrent se rappeler à lui. Hermione ressentit probablement la même chose car elle lui prit la main. Arrivés devant la porte, Arthur passa le premier. Ils suivirent, l'un dernière l'autre, Severus fermant la marche.

La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était, sans surprise pour Harry, parfaitement ronde. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment ils allaient trouver le chemin vers la salle des prophéties. Ils leur fallait passer par la salle du temps. Mais quelle porte emprunter ?

Se fut Severus qui répondit à sa demande muette en incantant une formule très compliquée, dans une langue étrangère. Hermione semblait comprendre les paroles. Ce devait donc être des runes. Le professeur de potion tournait sur lui-même pour s'arrêter enfin en face d'une porte dont la couleur avait changé, passant du noir au rouge.

- Par ici. Dit-il simplement.

Il ouvrit lui-même la marche et les attendit de l'autre côté de la porte. Le bruit dans la salle était presque assourdissant. Un cliquetis continu se faisait entendre, et à perte de vue, des horloges, petites ou grosses, rondes ou carrées, accrochée au mur ou posées sur des tables faisaient défiler le temps, inexorablement. Draco regardait du côté de la cloche de cristal où un oisillon grandissant puis mourrait, à l'infini, représentait le temps qui passe. Ils s'approchèrent tous, la porte qu'ils devaient traverser était de l'autre côté de la cloche, sur le mur du fond.

Harry s'avança pour ouvrir la porte mais son poignet fut retenu par Draco.

- Non, je préférerais que tu ne passes pas le premier.

C'est donc lui qui passa devant et ouvrit la porte. Il se trouva estomaqué devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Des rangées d'étagères se profilaient sur plusieurs dizaines, voire centaines de mètres baignées dans une lumière bleutée qui semblait émaner des rayonnages eux-mêmes. A y regarder de plus prêt, les étagères contenaient des sortes de boules de cristal de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Se sont elles qui diffusaient une aura bleue. Harry, qui était étonné de voir la salle en parfait état, alors que lors de son dernier passage, ils l'avaient massacré, se retourna vers Severus.

- Comment on fait pour savoir laquelle c'est ?

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas un Gryffondor qui se jette la tête la première dans les problèmes. Répondit Severus avec un sourire. Il recommença à incanter des formules toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Il semblait les essayer les unes à la suite des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'une semble marcher. En effet, une petite bulle de lumière blanche apparut juste devant Severus. Elle frétillait littéralement et partit rapidement devant. Severus la suivit à grand pas, les autres sur ses talons. La bulle avançait tellement vite, que, pour ne pas la perdre, ils furent obligés de courir. Draco allait demander à Harry de s'arrêter parce que l'exercice physique n'était pas recommandé pour lui, mais la bulle bifurqua dans une allée pour finalement s'arrêter devant une étagère où il n'y avait qu'un seul bocal.

La prophétie avait une forme sphérique, parfaitement ronde. On aurait pu la confondre avec une véritable boule de cristal. Dessus était inscrit « Bellatrix Lestrange, juin 1996. ».

- Vous devez la prendre tous les deux. Dit Severus en poussant Draco devant lui.

Le blond prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et de l'autre toucha la boule. Rien ne se passa. Harry approcha lui aussi sa main et attrapa la boule. Ils soulevèrent ensemble la prophétie qui s'éteignit d'un seul coup, n'émettant plus sa lumière bleutée caractéristique. Le couple resta le regard fixé sur cette prophétie pendant un bon moment avant que Harry ne se décide à la mettre dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- On l'écoutera au calme, à la maison.

Ils repartirent donc en sens inverse. Mais cette fois-ci ils passèrent par une entrée de service, de l'autre côté du bâtiment pour ne pas rencontrer trop de monde. Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à la voiture et rentrèrent sans encombre. Harry tenait sa cape fermement serrée pour ne pas risquer de perdre la prophétie. Ils furent accueillit pas Molly, Lupin et Ginny, visiblement impatients d'entendre la prophétie. Ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon et Harry déposa la prophétie sur la table basse au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient formé en s'assayant.

- Comment fait-on pour la voir ? Demanda-t-il en allant retrouver Draco sur le canapé. La dernière fois, elle est tombée et s'est brisée.

- Il y a un moyen moins radical, répondit Severus. Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son fillieul et Harry.

Ils hochèrent la tête en Severus prononça un « Revelium ».

La sphère se remit à briller de sa lueur bleutée et une fumée bleue s'en échappa. Avec un mouvement de recul, ils virent apparaître devant eux, tels des fantômes translucides, Voldemort, Bellatrix et Queudver.

- Encore lui ! S'exclama Ron en reconnaissant son ancien animal de compagnie, sous sa forme humaine.

Les silhouettes se mirent en mouvement, elles semblaient parler, pourtant aucun son n'était émit. _« C'est bien notre veine, si la prophétie à un défaut. Manquerait plus qu'elle soit muette ! »_ Se dit Harry en se tortillant sur le canapé. Draco était très tendu. Voir réapparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assez traumatisant, même si il n'était pas en chair et en os.

La scène se déroulait toujours en silence. Voldemort parlait avec Bellatrix qui le regardait comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde. Puis, tout à coup, elle sembla se figer. Sa tête bascula vers l'arrière et elle se mit à trembler. Queudver allait pour la toucher quand le Seigneur des Ténèbre l'arrêta. Enfin, la prophétie émit un son. Bellatrix formula enfin sa prédiction.

**- Un jour viendra où l'alliance du fils de ton plus fidèle Mangemort et de l'Elu engendrera l'Etre le plus puissant que le camp de la Lumière ait jamais compté dans ses rangs.**

Voldemort s'était redressé et on voyait très bien qu'il était passablement énervé. Seulement, la prophétie était redevenue muette. La fumée se dissipa et retourna s'enfermer dans sa bulle de cristal alors que Bellatrix tombant évanouie était la dernière image visible.

Le silence était lui aussi tombé sur le salon du 12 square Grimaud. Ils avaient tous le regard encore fixé sur la boule de cristal. Seul Harry avait baissé les yeux. Il avait porté les mains à son ventre, le caressant doucement. Draco fut le premier à bouger et se retourna pour regarder son amant. Tous les yeux glissèrent vers eux.

- Alors c'est lui. C'est le bébé notre plus grand pouvoir ? Murmura Harry.

- La prophétie n'aurait pas pu être plus claire. Répondit Severus avec un sourire. J'aurais seulement aimé voir la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres si il l'avait su !

Son sourire se transforma en rire de soulagement. Il fut bientôt suivit par Lupin et tous les autres. Molly se rua vers Harry pour le serrer contre elle.

- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, maintenant. Votre bébé va être très puissant et il sera tourné vers le Bien.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. La tension contenue de ces derniers jours ressortit et se transforma en rires ou en pleurs selon les individus. Draco et Harry, eux se regardaient dans les yeux, absorbés par la révélation et surtout par l'espoir de vivre, pour une fois, une vie sans embûches. Une vie tous ensembles.

* * *

_**- Fin du chapitre 14 –**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, suite et fin très bientôt…**_


	15. Et ils vécurent heureux

**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Si on prenait le temps

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le dernier chapitre. Je suis un peu émue que cette aventure se termine. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenues et m'ont écrit des reviews toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres. _

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 et fin : Et ils vécurent heureux…**

Harry en était arrivé à cinq mois de grossesse. Il avait maintenant un ventre arrondis et ils n'avaient pas pu le cacher plus longtemps au reste de l'école. Et par conséquent au reste du monde. Les journalistes s'étaient précipités aux portes de Poudlard dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le bidon du Sauveur. Harry était étonné de n'avoir pas reçu de critique sur le choix de son amant. Il se doutait que McGonogall n'était pas étrangère à tout cela. Elle était devenue son impresario. Elle épluchait tous les journaux et traînait en justice tous les auteurs des articles qu'elle n'avait pas validés avant parution. Ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher la presse d'écrire sur l'événement le plus attendu depuis la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais ils pouvaient au moins contrôler le contenu des écrits.

Le principal intéressé commençait doucement mais sûrement à devenir fou. D'accord, Draco était aux petits soins. D'ailleurs, tout le monde le chouchoutait. Il avait l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine qu'un coup de vent aurait pu renverser et casser. Sauf qu'un coup de vent n'aurait certainement pas pu l'ébranler maintenant qu'il avait prit cinq bons kilos. Mais surtout, tout le monde surveillait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il était allé tout seul dans le parc. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était plus jamais seul ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour qu'en il se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il avait été aux toilettes, il n'y avait pas plus de quelques minutes, Ron était venu avec lui ! C'en était trop ! Il se leva du canapé et partit en direction de la porte de la salle commune.

- Tu vas où, Harry ? Demanda Ron, en se levant lui aussi.

- Je vais me balader dans le parc.

- Ok. Répondit son ami en prenant sa cape.

- Non, Ron, désolé, mais j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Seul. Je ne serais pas long.

Ron paraissait embarrassé. Draco et Hermione lui avaient donné des consignes précises. Il ne devait jamais le quitter.

- Tu es sûr, il fait froid dehors, tu pourrais attraper du mal…

- J'ai pris ma cape d'hivers, j'ai mes gants, mon écharpe et mon bonnet. Merci Maman, mais je me sens tout à fait capable de marcher tout seul.

Sur ce, il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la grande porte du château. Il se sentait libre de ses mouvements pour une fois. Soulagé. Quand il franchit les portes, le froid le frappa de plein fouet. Finalement, il n'allait pas faire le tour du lac. Peut être le tour de la cabane de Hagrid ? Ou simplement le tour du banc qui se trouvait à dix mètres de lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'y arriver qu'il grelottait déjà.

Il sentit un poids sur ses épaules et le froid devint moins vif. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Draco frigorifié car il lui avait donné sa cape et surtout furieux.

- Tu veux attraper la mort ou quoi ?

- Je voulais juste me promener tout seul, pour une fois ! Répondit Harry qui n'avait pas aimé le ton de son amoureux.

- Et le château n'est pas assez grand pour ça ?

- Je voulais être seul. Je ne me suis pas retrouvé seul depuis des semaines. J'en peux plus. Je suis fatigué qu'on me suive à la trace. Souffla Harry.

- Fais-moi plaisir, se radoucit Draco, rentre et je te promet de te laisser seul.

Harry hocha la tête et rentra rapidement dans le hall du château. Il rendit sa cape à Draco et partit de son côté, toujours un peu énervé de devoir se justifier pour être seul mais surtout sans voir le regard blessé de son petit ami.

Il parcourrait les couloirs sans but véritable quand il croisa Blaise au détour d'un couloir.

- Bah, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les cachots ?

- Ah, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'où j'allais.

- T'es tout seul ? Où est Draco ?

- Pourquoi je devrais toujours être avec Draco ! C'est dingue. Tous les couples ne sont pas collés 24h/24 ensemble que je sache.

Harry s'énervait pour la forme. Parce que depuis qu'il avait quitté Draco dans le hall, il avait cette douleur à la poitrine qui le faisait souffrir et respirer difficilement. Son amoureux lui manquait, mais il y a avait pas que ça, et Harry ne savait pas quoi.

- En temps normal non, répondit Blaise, mais tu te rappelles quel jour on est ?

- Euh, samedi ?

- D'accord, fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel, mais quelle date ?

- Le 14, je crois.

En même temps qu'il répondait, il se figea.

- Le 14 février, reprit-il. Je lui ai demandé de me laisser seul pour le jour de notre première Saint Valentin ! Merlin, je suis stupide ! Il doit m'en vouloir…

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas, il est incapable de ça, mais par contre il ne doit pas être au mieux de sa forme. Et, oui, en effet, tu es stupide ! Finit-il en riant.

- Je cours le chercher.

- Heu, Harry, ne cours pas trop, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes ! Cria Blaise, alors que Harry avait déjà disparu comme si il avait le diable aux fesses.

De son côté, Draco était blessé. Il savait que Harry avait raison et qu'il le surprotégeait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Et en plus, maintenant, il portait son enfant. Il devait avoir poussé le bouchon un peu loin pour que Harry décide de le punir en l'éloignant le jour de la Saint Valentin. Il allait devoir se faire pardonner. Espérons que le cadeau qu'il lui avait préparé lui plaise !

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une tornade brune se jeta sur lui.

- Oh, Draco, je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux passer du temps avec toi. Tout mon temps. J'attendais ce jour depuis plusieurs semaines, et j'ai complètement oublié ce matin. Je t'aime tellement ! Pardonne-moi mon ange.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, Harry. Je t'étouffe trop, je le sais. Répondit-il en enlaçant son amour.

La sensation de malaise de Harry s'envola aussitôt. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, Draco ne lui en voulait pas. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

- Draco, je crois que le bébé est content que l'on soit réconcilié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Le bébé, il a sentit que tu étais triste tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai demandé de me laisser seul. Je n'étais pas bien, j'avais du mal à respirer. Mais maintenant, je sens que ça va mieux parce que, toi, tu vas mieux.

- Tu crois que le bébé a voulu te punir ?

- Non, non, je crois juste qu'il était malheureux qu'on se soient disputés.

Draco s'accroupit pour être à hauteur du ventre de Harry et le caressa tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Tes deux papas s'aiment très fort et ils t'aiment plus que tout.

Il avait dit cela en regardant son amant dans les yeux. Deux larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de Harry. Il se redressa et vint les embrasser pour les sécher.

- Je voudrais te donner mon cadeau de Saint Valentin tout de suite. Tu veux bien ? Demanda Draco.

- Seulement si moi aussi je peux te donner le mien.

- Moi d'abord. Fit Draco, son sourire resplendissant aux lèvres en tirant Harry pas la main.

Le brun le suivit en riant devant le comportement puéril de son petit ami. Ils se dirigeaient vers la tour des Gryffondors mais passèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame pour arriver, quelques mètres plus loin devant la statue d'un lion. A y regarder de plus près, Harry vit un serpent enroulé autour du cou du lion, la tête posée dans le creux de son cou. Il sourit devant la métaphore du couple qu'il formait avec Draco.

- Bien, Harry. J'ai été voir la directrice pour lui expliquer mon projet de cadeau pour toi. A vrai dire c'est un cadeau pour nous deux. Elle a dit que c'était une bonne idée dans la mesure ou nous allions bientôt former une famille. Le mot de passe est « Famille ». Pas très original, je sais, mais tu pourras changer si tu veux.

- C'est parfait, mon ange.

A l'entente du mot de passe la statue s'était déplacée pour laisser le passage libre devant une porte en bois.

- Ferme les yeux.

Harry obéit et se laissa entraîner. Il entendit Draco actionner la poignée de la porte. Le sol sous ses pieds changea. Il était maintenant sur de la moquette, ou un tapis. La pièce sentait bon le linge frais et les meubles en bois ciré. Draco stoppa et lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux.

Harry fut d'abord aveuglé par le soleil qui entrait à flots dans la pièce. Quand ses yeux furent habitués, il découvrit un petit salon très accueillant. Un canapé deux places et deux fauteuils étaient disposés devant une magnifique cheminée sculptée. Au-dessus, un tableau représentait un paysage enneigé. Non, plutôt un paysage où il neigeait, car la neige tombait vraiment. Draco avait suivit le regard émeraude.

- C'est un tableau en temps réel. Il montre ce qui se passe à l'endroit peint. Ici, c'est le manoir Grimaud.

Harry sourit. Il se dit que ce serait trop long d'expliquer à son petit ami que les moldus avaient aussi ce genre de gadget appelé webcam.

Le blond le guida vers une porte sur la droite en passant devant un immense bureau où ils pouvaient s'asseoir au moins à 6. Ils tombèrent alors sur une grande chambre où trônait un lit deux places. Tout y était dans les tons crème, la moquette, les rideaux, le linge de lit. Il y régnait une atmosphère sereine et protectrice. Harry s'y sentit tout de suite bien. Il y avait tout un pan de mur vide, à côté de la porte où on distinguait une salle de bain.

- C'est pour le bébé. J'ai pensé que le temps qu'on restera à Poudlard, il pourra dormir avec nous.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Draco…

- Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer, l'interrompit le blond, anxieux. On peut refaire la déco. On peut aussi attendre que tu sois prêt avant d'emménager ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes pris au piège…

Il fut interrompu par la bouche de Harry s'emparant de la sienne.

- Je suis tellement heureux, Draco. Tu nous as offert un chez nous. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait. Cet appartement est parfait. Je m'y sens tellement bien. Merci mon ange.

Draco était euphorique autant que soulagé. Il avait peur que Harry ne soit pas prêt. Encore plus depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait se retrouver un peu seul.

- A moi, maintenant de te donner ton cadeau.

Harry demanda à Draco de fermer ses yeux à son tour. Il posa un genou au sol, en douceur. Légèrement déséquilibré par son petit embonpoint et sortit un écrin de sa poche intérieure.

- Ouvre les yeux, Draco.

- Harry, Qu'est ce…

- Chut, laisse moi faire, s'il te plait. Demanda ce dernier, nerveux devant l'air stupéfait de son petit ami. Draco, je sais, que tout ce qui nous arrive est soudain, mais je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime et je suis heureux de porter ton enfant. Je voudrais qu'on élève ce bébé tous les deux, qu'on passe le restant de nos jours ensemble. Pas seulement par devoir pour notre enfant, mais parce que je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi. Draco Malfoy, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Draco était en larmes, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et prit le visage de son amant, non, son fiancé, dans ses mains pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? Demanda Harry, dans l'expectative.

- Bien sur que c'est un oui !

Harry ouvrit l'écrin et le présenta à son fiancé. Les deux anneaux étaient complémentaires, L'un en or blanc bordé d'or jaune, l'autre en or jaune bordé d'or blanc. Il prit l'anneau à prédominance or blanc d'une main tremblante pour le glisser à l'annulaire gauche du blond. Ce dernier fit de même avec l'anneau restant. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder leurs mains entrelacées, à présent unies.

- Elles sont magnifiques. Fit Draco en rompant le silence.

- Je voulais qu'elles soient simples, sans ostentation.

- Elles son parfaites mon amour.

Draco embrassa une fois de plus son fiancé. A chaque fois qu'il disait le mot dans sa tête, son estomac faisait des triples sauts périlleux. Le baiser se fit vite exigent et Harry commença à défaire la robe de sorcier du blond. Draco n'était pas en reste, il avait déjà enlevé la cravate et la chemise de Harry. Il s'attaquait maintenant à la boucle de la ceinture. Harry se leva pour lui faciliter la tâche. Mais Draco resta à genoux. Il défit la ceinture puis la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Harry enleva rapidement ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Le pantalon glissa et Draco se retrouva en face d'un boxer déformé par un début d'érection, surmonté d'un petit bidon arrondit. Il sourit en passant ses mains sur le ventre rond puis sur les fesses rebondies de son petit ami. Il embrassa l'érection de Harry à travers le tissus du boxer puis l'enleva pour dévoiler, avec un soupir de satisfaction du propriétaire, l'objet de ses fantasmes. Il donna des coups de langues sur le gland rougit, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres et en regardant son amour dans les yeux. Les coups de langues se firent plus insistants, sur toute la longueur du sexe tendu. Il fini par le prendre complètement en bouche. Harry gémit sous le mouvement de va et viens expert du blond. Son sexe grossit encore dans la bouche fine et rouge de son ange. Les yeux gris étaient maintenant affamés. Harry n'en pu bientôt plus et se libéra dans un râle. Draco continua encore ses mouvements en léchant du mieux qu'il put, puis se releva.

Harry goûta sa propre saveur en embrassant son fiancé. Il le conduisit sur le lit doux et duveteux.

- Et si on baptisait le lit ? Demanda-t-il en couchant le blond sur le dos.

- J'allais te le proposer.

Harry grimpa à cheval sur le ventre de son amant et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il commença des mouvements de bassin, se frottant contre l'érection presque douloureuse du blond, réveillant son désir par la même occasion. Il le prépara alors consciencieusement à son entrée et le pénétra en douceur. Draco s'était habitué à la douleur. Il imprima les premiers mouvements immédiatement. Ils faisaient tous les deux attention à ne pas heurter le ventre d'Harry trop fort. Ils avaient appris à se faire doux et surtout précis. Le plaisir était cependant toujours là, toujours aussi intense, dévastateur. Quand la jouissance arriva, ils gémirent leurs noms respectifs puis s'enlacèrent amoureusement.

- Je crois qu'elle a adoré. Commenta Harry en embrassa son amant dans le cou.

- Qui ça ? Demanda ce dernier, totalement perdu.

- Le bébé, il était euphorique quand on s'est unit. Je crois qu'il ressentait encore plus notre amour dans ces moments là.

- Tu as dit « elle ».

- Ah bon ? Oui, maintenant que tu le dis je le sens, je le sais. C'est une fille ! S'exclama Harry tout sourire.

- Une fille ?

- Tu es déçu ? Tu aurais préféré un garçon ?

- Non, je,… je vais être papa d'une petite fille.

Draco avait les yeux brillants d'émotion et Harry l'embrassa doucement. La passion les avait éreintée et ils s'endormirent rapidement, en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, le soleil faiblissait à travers les grandes baies vitrées donnant sur la pelouse du château.

- Il est très bien, ce lit. Commenta Harry avec un sourire complice à son amant.

- Peut-être un peu trop neuf, il va falloir l'user…

- Ok, mais pas maintenant, j'ai une faim de loup. Je te rappelle que je dois me nourrir pour deux.

- Oui, pour toi et pour notre fille ! Il va falloir lui trouver un nom. Mais avant, on devrait aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour savoir si elle a déjà eu un cas dans ton genre. Tu crois que c'est tes pouvoirs qui te permettent de sentir ses émotions ou bien que ce sont les siens ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis d'accord pour lui demander son avis. On ira après avoir mangé.

- J'ai compris, à table !

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et passèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondors pour aller chercher leurs amis. Harry fut étonné de constater qu'ils étaient tous au courant de l'existence de l'appartement. Pour son plus grand malheur, enfin, celui de son estomac, ils voulurent le voir avant d'aller manger. Ils firent donc visiter leur nouveau chez-eux.

- J'en étais sûr, vous n'avez pas pu vous retenir d'étrenner le lit ! Rigola Blaise en voyant les draps défaits.

- On te demande ce que tu fais avec Ginny, toi ? Répondit Draco, faisant rougir les deux intéressés et grogner Ron.

- Je préférerais qu'on parle d'autre chose. Fit celui-ci. Si on allait manger ?

- Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Harry.

Tous rigolèrent quand Hermione et Draco levèrent les yeux au ciel dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Au dîner, Ron et Harry rivalisèrent de gloutonnerie et s'empiffrèrent littéralement.

Durant les trois mois suivants, Harry prit d'ailleurs pas mal de poids. Le manque d'exercice et son appétit sans borne lui firent prendre 6 kilos supplémentaires. A huit mois de grossesse, il arborait un ventre assez conséquent et se déplaçait difficilement.

Ils avaient été voir l'infirmière, mais comme prévu, elle ne savait pas pourquoi Harry ressentait les émotions de son bébé. Elle avait été encore plus étonnée que Harry sache qu'il attendait une fille. Elle voulu l'examiner toutes les deux semaines. Harry se plia volontiers à cette exigence. Il voulait être sûr que sa fille se portait bien. Draco voulait même qu'il y aille touts les semaines. Il continuait à être aux petits soins, mais Harry n'était pas exigent, il vivait sa grossesse assez bien.

Bien sûr, le regard des élèves se faisait plus insistant au fur et à mesure de l'étirement du ventre du brun. Mais la quasi-totalité de Poudlard faisait son possible pour aider le futur père. On lui tenait les portes, portait ses livres, donnait sa place assise. Harry était très touché de ses attentions et Draco très reconnaissant. Les filles étaient très excitées de l'arrivée d'un bébé au château. Par contre, les garçons se tenaient à carreau. La distribution des potions de contraception avait triplé. La grossesse du « Sauveur du monde sorcier » aura au moins eu l'avantage de faire prendre conscience aux jeunes couples des dangers des relations non protégées. D'ailleurs, les sorts de protection contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles étaient enseignés lors de la distribution des potions de contraception.

Le couple le plus populaire de l'école ne s'était pas encore décidé pour un prénom et ça commençait à tourmenter Harry. Lupin lui offrit donc un dictionnaire des prénoms. Draco et lui en lisait quelques pages tous les soirs avant l'aller dormir. Mais ils n'étaient jamais d'accord.

Trois semaines avant la date prévue pour l'accouchement, Harry dû passer ses ASPICS. Hermione était encore plus nerveuse que lui. Draco eut d'ailleurs une conversation avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle se calme parce que le bébé ressentait les émotions des personnes autour de lui et que le stress n'était pas bon pour lui.

Le bébé avait en effet un caractère bien trempé. Dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, il donnait des coups de pieds où faisait passer un « message » à son père. Harry devait alors s'éloigner des fauteurs de troubles. Cela avait été le cas quand Lupin et Severus s'étaient disputés pour la énième fois. Le bébé n'avait pas apprécié du tout et il l'avait fait remarquer à Harry en lui donnant des aigreurs d'estomac. Draco avait donc viré manu militari les deux fauteurs de troubles de l'appartement et avait incité Harry à se coucher.

Ils se rappelèrent à ce moment là de l'intuition qu'avait eu Draco lors du match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffles et qui s'était d'ailleurs répété lors des autres matchs. Ils en conclurent que le bébé essayait de guider Draco car il avait sentit la tension nerveuse de Harry.

Justement, le jour des ASPICS, Harry était assez nerveux. Et à son plus grand étonnement, il sentit, juste avant de passer la porte de la salle d'examen, comme une vague de bien-être l'envahir.

- Draco, dit-il en se retournant vers le blond qui l'avait accompagné jusque là, le bébé me relaxe. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- C'est qu'elle est intelligente notre fille ! S'exclama celui-ci, très fier. Elle a compris l'enjeu de l'examen.

- Oui, et elle essai de m'aider. Si elle pouvait aussi me souffler les réponses…

- Tu n'en as pas besoin, mon amour, tu es prêt. Aller, bon courage, Harry.

- Merci mon ange, à tout à l'heure.

Draco resta assis par terre à coté de la salle d'examen pendant près de 3 heures. Il ne pouvait pas décoller de là. Quand Harry sortit enfin de la salle, c'était avec un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

- Alors ?

- Alors, notre fille à l'air super contente. Je pense que c'est bon signe, c'est que les examinateurs étaient contents aussi.

Draco souffla en enlaçant son amour. Il était soulagé. Il l'emmena à la grande salle pour que Harry puisse manger. Arrivés à table, Hermione se précipita sur eux pour savoir le sujet des examens. Ces sujets là ne retomberaient certainement pas pour eux. Harry lui décrivit donc les questions des différentes épreuves.

Après le repas, Draco le traîna jusqu'à leur appartement pour lui faire faire une sieste. Il devait se reposer de toutes des émotions. Harry ne voulait pas vraiment, mais il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de sa fille si il se disputait avec son fiancé, alors il le suivit docilement.

- Tu ne te couches pas avec moi ? Demanda Harry quand Draco sortit de la chambre.

- Non, je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que tu devais te reposer.

- Mais, je t'ai suivit ici dans le but que tu essaies de me relaxer…

- J'ai dit non, tu dois dormir, maintenant.

Harry fit contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur et s'endormit rapidement. C'est une douleur au ventre qui le réveilla.

- Draco ? T'es là ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda de dernier depuis le salon.

- Tu es seul ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu es fâché contre moi ? Continua à questionner Harry, alors qu'il avait de plus en plus mal.

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda Draco en entrant dans la chambre.

Il pâlit d'un seul coup en voyant Harry plié en deux de douleur, assit de travers dans le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Tu as mal ?

- Oui, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille voir Madame Pomfresh.

Draco aida Harry à se rhabiller et à se lever. Puis il le traîna presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Ginny qui s'empressa de les devancer pour prévenir l'infirmière de leur arrivée. Ainsi, quand ils entrèrent, le lit le plus proche avait été préparé et Ginny avait déjà été envoyée chercher Severus.

Harry avait toujours aussi mal et Draco ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Quand une larme de douleur perla au coin de l'œil de son fiancé il perdit pied et l'infirmière lui demanda de sortir. Il fut donc obligé d'attendre dans le couloir en faisant les cents pas. Severus arriva quelques minutes plus tard en courant. Draco le laissa passer en le suppliant de bien s'occuper de l'homme de sa vie et de sa fille. Le professeur de potion lui assura que tout se passerait bien et s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie.

Les amis du couple arrivèrent presque aussitôt, alertés par Ginny. Ils étaient en cours, mais les professeurs ne pouvaient décemment pas leur demander de se concentrer alors que leur ami, et « Sauveur du monde sorcier » par la même occasion, était en train d'accoucher de l'être le plus puissant que la Terre ait jamais portée. Même si ça, ils ne le savaient pas tous. En effet, seule McGonogall avait été informée de la teneur de la prophétie. Elle était restée confidentielle. Leur fille n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus pour être populaire auprès de la presse.

Blaise serra Draco dans ses bras.

- Aller, courage, on aura bientôt des nouvelles.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit justement sur Severus.

- Draco, il semblerait que le travail ait commencé. Le bébé veut sortir. Comme prévu nous allons faire une césarienne à la moldu. C'est le seul moyen de faire naître un bébé de couple homosexuel. Est-ce que tu te sens le courage de venir soutenir Harry ?

- Oui…oui, je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

Draco fut chargé de souhaiter bon courage à Harry de la part de leurs amis et entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait l'allure d'un bloc opératoire. Comme celui qu'il avait vu dans le film policier qu'ils avaient été voir durant les vacances de Noël.

Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel était allongé Harry. Un drap avait été tendu pour que la vision soit coupée au niveau de cou du brun et qu'ils ne puissent pas voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Draco fut soulagé, il s'apprêtait à affronter une déferlante de sang, mais non, il ne verrait probablement rien.

- Très bien, Harry, tu as eu une anesthésie locale, tu vas donc entendre mais ne rien sentir. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, et vous ? Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire que seul Draco pu voir puisque Madame Pomfresh était de l'autre côté su rideau.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es opéré de façon moldu, mais le bloc opératoire est sorcier. Tu es monitoré en permanence et Severus a préparé un tas de potions à t'injecter en cas de besoin. Je me suis beaucoup entraînée ces derniers mois. Tu ne risques rien et ton bébé non plus, d'accord ?

- Ok, on y va alors.

Draco caressa doucement le visage de son amour, les prunelles grises encrées dans les vertes. Il essaya désespérément d'occulter tous les bruits qui se laissaient entendre à travers le drap, mais ils entendaient tout. Le moindre instrument qui cliquetait, le moindre sortilège.

Tout se passa très vite, à peine trois minutes plus tard, un cri perçant se fit entendre. Le bébé était né. Dans sa demi conscience, Draco entendit quand même l'infirmière prononcer un sort de nettoyage et Severus un sort pour recoudre Harry. Le drap fut baissé et les regards de Harry et Draco furent immédiatement accrochés par le petit baluchon que tenait l'infirmière dans ses bras. Ces couvertures renfermaient leur fille. Leur enfant, le fruit inattendu de leur union. La preuve de leur puissance magique, mais surtout de leur amour.

Madame Pomfresh était penchée sur le nourrisson et elle s'approcha doucement de Harry.

- Harry, Draco, je vous présente votre adorable petite fille.

Elle posa le bébé dans les bras de Harry, qui se sentait déjà mieux grâce à Severus qui s'activait toujours à coups de potions, de sorts et d'onguents. D'un geste quelque peu maladroit, Harry écarta un pan de la couverture pour faire apparaître une touffe de cheveux bruns.

- Elle est déjà aussi mal coiffée que toi ! S'exclama Draco, les larmes aux yeux.

- Et elle a les yeux gris. Répondit Harry.

En effet, la petite fille était déjà bien réveillée pour un nouveau né. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle s'était immédiatement calmée quand l'infirmière l'avait prise dans les bras. Elle observait ses parents comme eux l'observaient. Pouvant enfin mettre un visage sur un nom.

- J'ai vu un prénom hier, mais je n'ai pas osé te réveiller pour te demander ce que tu en pensais. Commença Draco.

- Lequel ? Fit Harry, impatient de pouvoir donner un nom au bébé le plus beau qui lui ait été donné de voir_. « Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas très impartial, mais en même temps personne ne pourra me contredire. Elle est magnifique. Elle a l'air si intelligente. » _Pensa Harry en attendant toujours de savoir à quel prénom avait pensé Draco.

- Lorena. Souffla Draco, attendant le verdict.

- Lorena ? Lorena Malfoy.

- Non, Lorena Potter-Malfoy. Corrigea Draco.

- Lorena Lily Hermione Potter-Malfoy. Compléta Harry avec un grand sourire. Adopté !

Lorena gazouilla gaiement dans les bras de Harry.

- On dirait que ça lui plait. Tu veux la prendre, mon ange ?

Draco hocha la tête et prit délicatement sa fille dans ses bras.

- Elle est magnifique, hein, que tu es le plus joli bébé du monde ? Demanda-t-il, complètement gaga.

Lorena émit un petit rire et Draco fut envoyé sur un petit nuage rose dont il ne redescendit que quand leurs amis entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ils ne s'étaient aperçus de rien, mais le bloc opératoire avait disparu pour ne laisser la place qu'à une chambre d'hôpital normale. Sous la couverture, on pouvait distinguer un reliquat du ventre arrondit de Harry. Quand Severus aperçu le regard du brun, il sourit.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour ça. Il va falloir reprendre le sport, Harry.

- Pas de problème, j'ai hâte de remonter sur un balai.

- Il te faut un minimum de convalescence d'abord, modéra Draco.

Tout le monde les félicita et Hermione pleura de joie quand Harry lui dit les prénoms qu'ils avaient choisit. _« On va attendre un peu avant de lui dire que Severus et elle seront les parrain et marraine, sinon elle n'émergera pas de tout l'après-midi » _pensa Harry en souriant.

La petite passa de bras en bras sans émettre la moindre protestation. Elle sourit même quand Severus la prit contre le lui. Il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer, mais cela lui faisait envie. Par contre, Lupin n'avait pas raté l'éclat qui avait illuminé le regard de son compagnon. Il allait tout faire pour lui faire accepter de lui donner une potion de conception.

Il était presque 20h quand Madame Pomfresh leur demanda de sortir pour les laisser se reposer. Avant de partir, ils les embrassèrent tous les trois et Blaise demanda, à la volée :

- Et le mariage, c'est pour quand ?

Harry éclata de rire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il serra sa fille contre lui et regarda Draco, toujours en riant.

- Si on prenait le temps, maintenant ? Proposa-t-il.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est la fin, sniff...**_

_**Encore merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos compliments. J'ai un autre projet de fic en cours. Comme d'habitude, je ne la publierai que quand elle sera finie.**_

_**Laissez-moi une review pour me donner vos impressions sur l'intégralité de la fic si le coeur vous en dit.**_

_**A très bientôt,**_

_**Si on prenait le temps**_


End file.
